Beyond Another Country
by fosforito
Summary: ANOTHER COUNTRY The story takes place 1 year later after the storyline of the movie Another Country, focusing on Delahay who spends some spare time on a cottage with his friend Barclay and Barclay´s younger sister. Dedicated to Robert Addie, RIP
1. The arrival in Cornwall

**Chapter 1 - The arrival in Cornwall**

"Arrival in 20 minutes, Ladies and Gentlemen. Arrival in 20 minutes!"

Thomas William Delahay gazed up briefly from his newspaper when he heard the train conductor's voice. The locomotive announced the upcoming end of the three-hour trip with its loud whistle.

Delahay gazed out the window at the lush green lawns and the old timbered houses passing by, telling him that he was now in the middle of Cornwall´s heart.

He looked forward to spend two relaxing weeks here in the country after all the work for his final exams at St. Vincent College. Finally it was done!! He would graduate and after the farewell ceremony in three weeks, he would begin to study law in London after his summer holiday. Due to his father's intervention, he would be able to make his first additional income in Mr. Murray's Law Office. Delahay couldn't have a better taskmaster: Mr. Murray was the owner of one of England´s biggest and most successful law offices!

But above all, Delahay was happy to see Neil Barclay again, his fellow student from college and his friend. After graduation, Neil would be in London as well to study economics. After his education, he would accept the legacy of his deceased father, who had brought wealth and prosperity to the family with textile trading. Though it wasn't easy in nowadays; the global economic crisis had left its traces even on Great Britain. A lot of people still were poor and without income. Of course, in Barclay's and Delahay's society, nobody liked to speak about things like that. Even the fact that Barclay Enterprises already was in trouble before Neil Barclay Sr.'s sudden death was kept secret. The Barclays was still one of England's most respected families and Neil Barclay Jr. was convinced that these difficult times the country was going through would be over soon and a new era would dawn.

Delahay had been very happy about Barclay's invitation to visit his Aunt Maggie at her cottage in Cornwall after the exhausting final exams. Delahay met Aunt Maggie just briefly at the funeral of Neil's father last year. She seemed to be a bright, docile, warm-hearted lady who was always happy when her niece and nephew would come for a visit. Her own children were out of the house for a long time already and since her husband's death, she was living all alone at her big cottage. Neil's tales gave Delahay the impression that Aunt Maggie felt responsible for his two children after her brother's death and now she was trying to help both in her own way and be there for them as best as she could.

However, Mrs. Eleanore Barclay, Neil´s mother, was rather a conservative, reserved woman who never seemed to return to life after her husband's sudden death. It was almost as if she was living in her own small world, far away from the problems and frictions going on, especially between Neil and his younger sister, Elaine.

Elaine was three years younger than her brother and according to Neil, she always had been "Daddy's darling." She had been his princess and Neil was angry about it a lot of times. In his opinion, she has been pampered and spoiled by her father way too much. But everybody knew how much Elaine loved her father and her world had been broken with his death.

Delahay still remembered her as a little girl when he saw her the last time about two years ago. Indeed, Neil invited him for lunch at his parent's home a lot of times, but Elaine was at a girl's public school in North England and rarely at home. Probably Mrs. Barclay and not least Neil were quite glad about it as after Mr. Barclay's death. Neil said she always had been pig-headed, but after her father's loss, she had become even rebellious and didn't allow anybody to get really close to her. The only person having access to her somehow was Aunt Maggie, according to Neil.

For a moment, Delahay had to think of the day of the funeral. He and his family had attended the funeral to pay their last respects to Mr. Barclay. The day ended with witnessing Mrs. Barclay, Elaine and Neil yelling at each other and Elaine leaving the house in tears and not returning the rest of the day. Delahay could remember Elaine´s tear-stained face just briefly as she ran past him, but even there he noticed already how much she had changed over the last two years.

Last year had been a difficult year. Mr. Barclay´s death, then the entire thing with Martineau and the turmoil at St. Vincent … and above all not to forget Guy Bennett!

Delahay was just glad, that after his punishment, Bennett took the decision to leave school voluntarily after the next semester. This way, many problems and a lot of Delahay´s secret fears, vanished without having anything to do about it. He didn't want to think about the avalanche Bennett would have triggered with his behaviour!

_Now everything just can get better.'_ Delahay thought and was startled when the train stopped with loud bucking and squeaky wheels.

He had arrived at his destination!

Quickly, Delahay folded his newspaper, left the cabin and stepped out of the train, where his good friend, Neil Barclay, was already waiting for him.

The young men's greeting was formal and reserved as was expected from them; though they were glad to see each other and spend some time together, far away from the college's campus. No doubt, soon they wouldn't be Gods anymore at St. Vincent College, but now the entire world was open to them and through their graduation, they already had become much closer to their dreams of a prestigious and socially-approved position.

The chauffeur loaded Delahay's suitcases into the car while Barclay and Delahay were still standing on the platform, talking to each other.

While they walked to the car in slow steps, Delahay sent his parent's regards to his friend and Barclay told him how much Aunt Maggie had prettied the cottage this year.

"How is your aunt doing, Neil?" Thomas Delahay asked politely.

"Oh, fine … Yes, she is doing fine." he answered, smiling lightly.

Delahay nodded in agreement.

"I´m happy to hear that."

"But I need to warn you, Thomas," Neil said in a dry voice and stopped walking. "There is something you don't know yet."

Delahay stopped and frowned.

"Elaine is at the cottage as well. I don't want to put Mother at risk and leave her all alone with her the entire two weeks." Barclay said and took a deep breath. "Besides that, Elaine seems to have picked up courage again as she behaved well the last time. I think she deserves some diversion."

Delahay didn't quite know what to say. Although he knew that Neil loved his sister, he always talked about her negatively the last time.

And besides that, Delahay barely knew Elaine. Maybe he had said maybe two or three sentences to her over the last two years. How could he judge her or to say what was good for her and what was not? But of course, this was something he couldn't tell his friend. Staying neutral and supporting Neil in his decision seemed the right way to him.

"Well, I'm sure that you have made the right decision," Delahay said and smiled lightly while the two young men got into the car. "Anyway, I'm happy to be here and to see your aunt and sister again."

The chauffeur sped up the car and left the train station. And the more Delahay thought about what Barclay had told him about his sister, Elaine, the more he wanted to see her again.


	2. Ten Oaks

Chapter 2 – Ten Oaks 

The rays of sun played with the old oaks' majestic treetops edging the access road to the cottage. The chauffeur pressed the horn twice to give notice to Aunt Maggie and 'Ten Oaks' of their arrival.

Delahay gazed out of the window and was astonished when the car passed through the big entrance gate. But he was even more impressed by the house with its opulent front garden and the wooded area at the rear of the house.

Barclay noticed Delahay's amazed face.

"It´s wonderful, isn´t it? Wait until you have seen everything. We have a small lake behind the house and the stables are located there as well. We can go for a ride later if you want and then I´ll show you everything," he said and smiled lightly.

In the meantime, the chauffeur drove the car up the driveway and got out to open the door for the two young men.

"I'm surprised at how big this cottage is. It is extraordinary," Delahay said before both got out of the car.

"Oh, all this has been bigger once, "Barclay explained while Dalahay´s gaze moved over the front garden. "My uncle and my aunt operated a stud here before. My uncle was an avid Polo player and he bred and sold Criollo horses. But my aunt decided to close down the stud after his death. Most of the horses and a part of the estate got sold. Now, Aunt Maggie has only four horses and she has rearranged the major part of the estate."

"It's really impressive," Delahay began, but he didn't get any further as suddenly he could hear a loud female voice coming from the house's direction.

"Neil! How nice that you are back again!"

A matronly, well-dressed lady with blazing red hair approached the young men with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Aunt Maggie," Neil greeted her and returned his aunt´s embrace.

Normally, Neil never embraced a woman to greet her and he never was greeted like this by any other woman – not even by his mother. Just Aunt Maggie was the notable exception. She wouldn't accept another form of greeting from him anyway.

"Aunt, may I introduce my good friend, Thomas Delahay, to you," Neil said politely and nodded towards the tall, well-built, blond young man next to him.

Aunt Maggie and Delahay smiled at each other and he greeted her with a kiss on her hand, just as what was expected from a gentleman.

"I'm very happy to see you again after such a long time, Mrs. Edwards," Delahay started politely, but Maggie interrupted him.

"Oh, my dear. Welcome to Ten Oaks," she said and her warm laugh filled the air. "And please ... call me Aunt Maggie! Otherwise I feel like an old fossil among you young people!"

"But Aunt, you´re not old at all," Neil interjected, grinning widely as he figured already that his aunt was just teasing them.

"Just as you wish, Mrs. ... err, I mean ... Aunt Maggie," Delahay corrected himself, shyly smiling and blushing lightly.

"That's much better!" Aunt Maggie laughed. "But I'm sure you must be very hungry and thirsty after this long trip, Mr. Delahay. So come on, my children. Let us get into the house; I have prepared a light meal and some refreshing lemonade for you."

With these words, Aunt Maggie walked over to the patio and the house´s entrance door. Barclay and Delahay followed her, having a smile on their faces.

Neil knew what a good hostess Aunt Maggie was. Probably Delahay wouldn't want to go home after these two weeks because he would get so spoiled here.

"Mr. Delahay, you really have to come to Ten Oaks again in early fall," Aunt Maggie said when she guided the two young men into the parlor. "The park is beautiful around that time and I dare say you wouldn't find a better plum cake anywhere in Cornwall but here!"

"I can second this, Thomas," Neil agreed, smiling. "My aunt makes the best plum cake in all of England!"

"I would love to, Aunt Maggie," Delahay said politely and smiled. "I'm very happy to be here and again, I want to say thank you for your kind invitation."

"Oh, no problem at all," Aunt Maggie laughed. "I´m always happy when Neil comes to visit me and I know how much he and Elaine like to spend their holiday here. And I think you both had an exhausting time and deserve some ease and comfort now."

"As we are talking about her already, where is Elaine actually," Neil asked carefully, looking at Aunt Maggie.

Before even a word could leave her mouth, Neil could hear a loud rumble coming from the entrance door and he was overcome with an uneasy feeling.

Where Elaine was, trouble wasn´t far behind and just this one and only time, Barclay hoped he would be wrong.


	3. Elaine

**Chapter 3 – Elaine**

"Ouch! Dammit!" somebody cried out from the foyer and Neil knew promply that it was Elaine´s voice.

He glanced at Delahay and already in that moment Barclay wished the ground would open up and swallow him if necessary.

"Elaine? My dear, is it you," Aunt Maggie asked, gazing over to the parlor´s doorway. She was unsure if she should leave the room to look after her. "Did something happen to you?"

Delahay folded his arms behind his back, full of expectation when he noticed the fair female voice coming from the entrance, getting louder.

"Aunt Maggie, when for Heaven´s Sake, will Hugh finally learn to place the luggage properlyin the corridor," cried the female voice, approaching the parlor´s doorway. "I almost fell down on my a ..."

Suddenly, the voice died and for a moment it was so quiet in the room someone might hear the grass growing. In his thoughts, Neil Barclay already covered his face with his hands. He simply couldn´t believe what a horrible scene he found himself in.

To his own surprise, Delahay already had to refrain from laughing when he heard her cursing. Giggling like a little schoolboy was by far not Delahay's style; and it wasn't his style either staring at someone without saying a word. But this was exactly what he was doing now! Spellbound, Delahay kept on staring at the young girl who was now standing in the parlor´s doorway. And he didn´t know what to do – if he should do anything at all.

It was Elaine.

It _must_ be Elaine,´ Delahay thought.

Indeed, he was hoping to see her soon again. But he didn´t expect to see her like _this_. Obviously, no one expected this, least of all Neil, who could already feel his face blushing with anger.

Elaine was wearing a white shirt and cream-colored trousers made of linen. Someone could think that she just had returned from a Cricket game. Her shirt sleeves and trouser legs were rolled up several times over her lightly scratched knees. A broad black belt and a pair of suspenders were taut over her belly and shoulders. It was obvious for Delahay that she had men´s clothing on and was far too big to her.

Elaine´s long, light brown hair was easily tied up and completely dishelved by the wind. Her high cheekbones were covered with dirt and Dalahay noticed pieces of grass and flower leaves in her hair. It was the first time he saw an upper-class young lady dressed that way and in such a dishelved condition. He was shocked, but fascinated at the same time.

"Oh, um ... I didn´t know that you were back already, Neil," Elaine said, a little surprised and raised her eyebrows. "Hello Aunt Maggie, hello dear brother."

"Elaine," Neil shouted, staring at her from top to bottom.

He didn´t get any further as Aunt Maggie already seemed to know what would come next.

"Oh my child ..." she said and nodded towards the tall young man, who stood still with his hands behind his back. "Maybe you remember Mr. Delahay. He is your brother´s college friend and he will pass his holiday here together with us."

Delahay and Elaine gazed at each other.

"Oh yes, of course … umm ..." Elaine said, looking for the right words. "Hi!"

"Miss Barclay ..." Delahay responded politely, lightly bowing, as was expected of a gentleman when being introduced to a young lady.

Delahay smiled lightly. He wasn´t sure about the way Elaine would greet him – but dropping a curtsy like a young lady in this outfit probably would have looked too funny.

Neil just wished the ground would swallow him. Elaine´s behaviour was unacceptable and her uncouth greeting towards his friend made him even angrier.

"Elaine, what manner is this to greet a guest," he hissed.

Delahay glanced at Neil and he could hear in his friend´s voice how furious he was.

"Neil, it´s alright," Delahay said softly, but he didn´t get any further.

Obviously Barclay wasn´t willing to let the matter rest.

"I don't like it at all you cursing in the house like a cabman," Neil barked at Elaine, his eyes blazing with anger. "And how do you look? Like a tramp that has crawled though the shrubs!"

Elaine´s face got dark, but against Delahay´s expectations, she kept calm.

"Is this the way to say 'thank you' to the person who just fished your dinner out of the lake," Elaine asked in a dry voice, lifting her arm to show him and Aunt Maggie a bunch of trout.

"I don´t think that fishing should be the diversion of an upper-class young lady," Neil cried. "And besides that, we have enough staff to take care of such things!"

Elaine didn´t respond; she already had heard enough. It was more than obvious that – like so many times before – Neil was angry at her. No matter what she was doing or not doing.

Elaine sighed with ostentation, then her gaze moved to Aunt Maggie.

"Aunt, I will go into the kitchen to James and Mary. At least some people in this family know you need to use your hands for work as well," she said in a dry voice and her gaze moved over to the tall blond young man. "Mr. Delahay ..."

Politely, he bowed and Elaine left the parlor even before someone could reply to anything.

For a moment, it was all silent again and nobody moved. Then, Aunt Maggie worked up the courage to break this unbearable silence.

"Well, my children. Maybe this is a good time now for a glass of lemonade, to quiet the minds a bit," she finally said and rang a bell that stood on the ledge.

Both young men and Aunt Maggie took a seat while Hugh, the butler served them lemonade. Neil sipped his glass, hesitant, his face still petrified while Aunt Maggie gave an account of Cornwall´s newest gossip.

Delahay politely listened to her, but he caught himself noticing that Elaine, who just stepped into his life like a whirlwind, wouldn't leave his mind anymore.


	4. Dinner

**Chapter 4 (Dinner)**

It was shortly after 8 p.m. when Aunt Maggie invited her young guests into the parlour for dinner.

Delahay and Barclay had been out for a ride in the late afternoon so Delahay could get an idea of the entire cottage. Indeed, he was really impressed by what had been made of the former stud. It was really interesting what Aunt Maggie and Neil told him about the cottage's history, but over and over, Delahay caught himself thinking of Elaine.

She had fascinated him right from the first moment he saw her. On the one hand, he was surprised by it, as her behaviour seemed inadequate for a young lady of her high social status. But in spite of the dirt and the clothes being too big for her, he could see what a beautiful young woman Elaine had become over the last two years.

Delahay could feel his heart throbbing in his chest and he thought he blushed when Elaine stepped into the parlour. She was a bit late and Neil threw an admonishing look at her, but he didn't say anything.

The dirt couldn't be seen anymore on Elaine's cheeks or on her clothes, nor were there pieces of grass and flower leaves in her hair. She was wearing a cream-colored dress and her skin looked soft and fresh. A part of her curly brown hair was pinned up and her long eyelashes emphasized her blue-green, lightly almond-shaped eyes even more.

Elaine looked beautiful and Delahay had trouble to deny himself of paying her a compliment. He knew his education as a gentleman didn't permit him and it wasn't the right time or the right place.

"I'm sorry for my delay," Elaine said, a bit subdued when she took a seat at the table. "Unfortunately I needed some more time than I expected."

Butler Hugh and James, a kitchen assistant, started serving dinner to Aunt and her young guests.

"Oh my child," Aunt Maggie cried, smiling widely. "You really look so beautiful!"

This was the moment Delahay had been waiting for.

"If you allow, Miss Barclay," he started politely. "I also agree with your aunt. Indeed, you look lovely."

He could literally see how Elaine was a little embarrassed.

Thanks to Aunt Maggie's initiative, he finally could tell Elaine what he had in his heart the entire time without infringing on etiquette. Even if he didn't want to confess: Elaine was quickly capturing his heart.

Already, for some time, no young lady fascinated him. Maybe the reason was he had been attracted to young men for a while – or so he believed. Was his adventure with Guy Bennett an exception or did he have feelings for men as well women? Delahay wasn't sure. In fact, he hadn't been romantically involved with any young man after Guy Bennett. On the flip side, he wasn't in love with a girl either. Besides, he wasn't the sort of man who fell in love at first sight anyway.

Was Elaine the notable exception? Did Delahay have tender feelings for her for years already and did these feelings hibernate the entire time until now? Did he seek distraction because Elaine was his best friend's sister and unreachable to him? He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of Elaine's voice.

"Thank you very much for the compliment," Elaine whispered to Delahay.

He pushed his pondering away as Aunt Maggie wished everybody to enjoy the meal. For a couple of minutes, everybody was devoted to the food without saying anything.

"Oh Elaine, the trout is delicious," Aunt Maggie finally said. "Indeed, you have caught some excellent fish!"

She threw a challenging look at Neil.

"Aren´t they delicious, Neil," Aunt Maggie goaded.

"Oh yes, yes ..." he said, without looking up from his plate. "They are very good."

Indeed, the fish was delicious and for a moment, he was tempted to apologize to Elaine for his rude behaviour towards her this afternoon. But what would Delahay's impression be of him then? Besides that, Elaine had behaved poorly and mistreated his guest with her un-ladylike greeting. He couldn't support her bad manners by apologizing!

"I must say, I haven't eaten such good trout for quite some time." Delahay said and gazed over to Elaine, smiling. "Thank you so much for catching them for us, Miss Barclay."

"Oh, you're welcome, Mr. Delahay." Elaine answered, smiling as well. "But don't thank me, but our cook, Mary. It was she who prepared the trout so splendidly."

"Well, then please allow me to give my compliments to you _both_," Delahay added, smiling.

"I am sure Mary will be happy to hear that our guests enjoy her food so much," Aunt Maggie said and winked at the young man, smiling. "And like Neil already said: You will have a hard time returning back home after these two weeks."

A warm laughter filled the parlour.

"By the way, Mr. Delahay," Elaine said softly, her blue-green eyes making him feel all tingly again. "What exactly are your plans after your graduation at St. Vincent College?"

"Umm ... oh," he stuttered and for a moment felt embarrassed.

Anyhow, Elaine asked him something completely harmless! Or was he stuttering because of the fact that he had totally another image in his mind just a few seconds ago? Elaine, standing naked in front of him, his hands and lips discovering hungrily every inch of her body. Her warm thighs wrapped around his hips while he moved inside her – and Elaine´s lustful moans while coming under him.

Delahay cleared his throat.

"I will start my law studies in London after my graduation, Miss Barclay," he explained factually, trying to push his thoughts away. "I have the honour to serve in one of the most successful law offices under Mr. Murray."

"What a marvellous opportunity," Aunt Maggie cried, exhilarated.

"But the best of course is that Thomas and I will see each other in London frequently," Neil added and gazed over briefly at his friend.

"Well, who knows what you young people will achieve in life! Maybe you both will have a political career one day," Aunt Maggie said. "These are difficult times for our country. Maybe it is your generation who will bring back the prosperity and prestige that Britain once enjoyed."

"Hear, hear," Delahay said aloud.

"Well, Aunt Maggie ... indeed we have difficult times, but I am sure you agree with me when I say that even with many changes, a certain stability is needed," Neil started factually. "Of course, there must be progress, but there will always be an honoured place for tradition."

"Right. Some things really should stay the way they are," Elaine started, looking up from her plate. "Like the insufferable mastery of the British Upper Class, which does everything to keep its power without contributing anything beneficial to society. Was this what you had in mind, Neil?"

Suddenly, the room became silent. Everybody was staring at Elaine. Above all, Neil glared at her, but Elaine didn't allow herself to become intimidated.

"How may I understand this, Elaine," Neil asked calmly, but Delahay could hear the barely subdued anger in his voice.

"Well, Neil, on the one hand you want to make us believe how liberal you are and how much things need to change according your opinion. However, everything should change just in a certain scope, as long as it doesn't constrain you in your social status, your money or your privileges. Am I correct?" Elaine asked in a dry voice.

"My children, this is not the right time to ..." Aunt Maggie started, but she didn't get any further as Neil interrupted her.

"Ah, as I see, you still keep filling your head with this Suffragette rubbish and liberal nonsense when Mother and I don't notice," said Neil while he stared at Elaine as if he wanted to stab her with his gaze.

"Don't try to distract me from the subject, Neil," Elaine interrupted. "The old system doesn't work anymore! This country is falling apart and the Upper Class contributes a very important part to it. They thrive on the social injustice, using it to their own selfish purposes and abuse the lower-classes, here and everywhere else! But instead of recognizing this and taking the consequences, you are attacking the people who speak the truth!"

"What do you mean, Elaine," Neil hissed, disgruntled. His eyes blazed with anger. "Does this mean you support Bolshevism?!"

Delahay almost choked on a piece of trout and just suppressed a cough. He didn't know why, but suddenly Tommy Judd flashed through his mind. Anyhow, Judd was the perfect example of a Bolshevist at St. Vincent College. Was it true and did Elaine follow this misguided idealism as well?

"God knows I am not a Bolshevist," cried Elaine. "But it can't be right either that the Upper Class gets richer and richer in Britain by draining wealth from its colonies!" Elaine shouted back. "Look at Africa, look at India, even look at Ireland! We did as much injustice to those countries through colonialism and our political crusades. And even if this wasn't bad enough, we even do a greater injustice to our own people! Why don't you see it?! What else has to happen for the Upper Class to finally move their arrogant ass and recognize that it is _society_ that has to change?!"

Now this was the last straw for Neil. Elaine was impertinent enough to interfere as a woman into political matters, which wasn't her business at all, not to mention her proletarian ranting.

"I don't allow such speeches at my table, Elaine," Neil shouted, his face flushed with anger.

Deep inside, Neil knew that Elaine was right with her statements, but according to his opinion, women should have just certain privileges and liberties in society. Elaine overstepped these liberties by far! And above all, women simply didn't interfere with political matters! Politics were the sole domain of men and far too important to be left to the irrational passions of women. Besides that, he couldn't lose face in front of his friend, Delahay. What would he think of him? Neil Barclay, a God of an elite school, being tongue-lashed by his sister?!

Elaine jerked when the palm of his brother's hand hit the table with a loud noise. Neil snorted like a raging bull, his eyes blazing with anger. But this short momentary scare now gave way to Elaine's growing rage.

"Pardon, Neil?!" she shouted. "At _your_ table?! You seem to forget where we are and who you are! You are my brother and not my father. I will not be silenced by you!"

"You should be ashamed Elaine to act like this in front of Aunt Maggie and our guest," Neil barked, jumping up from his seat. "Father should have taught you better behaviour!"

"He taught me to _think_," Elaine yelled, leaving her chair as well. "It is a shame that you are not that type of man like our father was. Maybe you wouldn't be so pig-headed and damn old-fashioned!"

Aunt Maggie jerked when Elaine´s chair toppled backwards and hit the ground with a loud noise.

"You sit down and apologize, Elaine! Immediately," Neil demanded, but Elaine wouldn't listen.

Instead, she turned over to Aunt Maggie who still was sitting in her chair, petrified. Delahay got up; he had observed the entire scene without saying a word.

"I am sorry what happened here tonight, Aunt Maggie ..." Elaine whispered, then turned slowly toward Neil and Delahay and with every word, her voice grew louder. "But I definitely lost my appetite! _Good night _!!!"

With her last word, Elaine tore the napkin away from her dress and threw it on the table, then she turned around and began to leave the room without worrying about the toppled chair.

"Elaine!" Neil yelled. "Elaine, come back here at once!"

But Elaine didn´t look at her brother at all, just opened the door and slammed it behind her.

For a few seconds, nobody in the room moved, but to Delahay, these seconds were like eternity. He simply couldn't believe what he had witnessed. Above all, it was the first time that he saw his friend so angry. Not even after the entire thing with Martineau and Guy Bennett had Neil been so distraught.

"This is impertinent," Neil shouted and threw his napkin on the table, which he had been holding, wadded in his fist the entire time. "How dare she speak to me this way?!"

"Neil, you know what a stubborn she can be sometimes ..." Aunt Maggie started carefully, but Neil interrupted her.

"Aunt, this girl isn't just a stubborn. She is insubordinate and uncouth," Neil said and gazed at Maggie reproachfully. "Father has spoiled her too much and he allowed her too much freedom. No wonder she doesn't respect any rules! It was bad enough already before Father´s death, but since he's been gone, it has gotten even worse ..."

In the meantime, Delahay had taken his seat again. He felt strange in this situation and he considered what he could do.

"Neil, don´t be too hard on her," Aunt Maggie admonished her nephew in a calm voice. "Don´t forget how much your father´s death hurt her."

"I know, Aunt, but it can't go on like this," Neil said and his voice tore Delahay away from his thoughts. "But somebody needs to trounce her. Who else will do it if not me?! Mother is completely overstrained with her!"

Barclay was right. Indeed, Elaine´s hot temper wasn't proper for a girl in her social position. However, Delahay realized that she wasn't completely wrong with her statements either. And he started to worry about Elaine as well. After all, it was late in the evening and who knows what mischief she would get into.

"I will look after her and see how she is doing," Delahay finally said and rose from his chair.

Neil gazed at his friend. He was very surprised by Delahay´s relaxed mood anyway compared to his own. Hadn't Elaine attacked Delahay and his lifestyle with her criticism of the Upper Class? Or did Delahay remain silent the entire time just to be polite? Neil was amazed as well over the fact, how much heart and compassion Delahay could suddenly show as he knew him for being a rigid and cold God at school, especially when it came to his own interests and privileges.

"Thomas, I need to apologize to you for my sister´s bad behaviour," Neil started, subdued. "I feel very bad you had to see and hear everything, and I don´t want you to feel responsible in any way ..."

"I don´t, Neil, but it´s very late already and I just want to make sure that Elaine is doing fine, that´s all," Delahay answered factually.

"Do you really think, this is a good idea, Mr. Delahay," Aunt Maggie asked carefully. "You have seen how explosive she can be."

"Well, Aunt Maggie, I am aware of this danger, but I feel this is the least I can do." Delahay answered, surprisingly relaxed again and Neil could swear he saw a light smile on his friend's face.

What was wrong with him? He never had seen him that way!

"Alright, Delahay." he sighed. "But don´t say I didn´t warn you. If my sister rips your head off …"

"Good night, everyone," Delahay murmured, smiling slightly again, then he left the parlour and closed the door behind him.

He didn't have any idea where to look for Elaine. On his way out, he came across one of the maids and butler Hugh, but they couldn't tell him either where to find Elaine.

_She can´t have gotten very far,´_ Delahay thought and stepped out on the veranda.


	5. The Gazebo

**Chapter 5 – The Gazebo**

Delahay was standing on the veranda at the back of the house, his hands in his pockets and inhaling the cool air. He was wondering where to start his search. For sure, Elaine had her favourite places and he tried to imagine where these places were.

Delahay slowly stepped down the veranda and walked over the lawn, heading to the park. He was still lost in his thoughts while his gaze moved over to the boathouse along the small lake. Suddenly, he thought he recognized a female silhouette on the footbridge. At once, he was sure it was Elaine.

Elaine was standing at the edge of the footbridge, her arms crossed. She was freezing, but she was too angry and too proud to go back to the house. Probably Neil and Aunt Maggie would still be sitting at the table, just waiting for Elaine to come back, chilled to the bone. The thought of Neil´s triumphant face made Elaine just angrier and she tried to suppress her welling tears. She had cried enough already tonight.

Delahay had arrived at the boathouse and walked slowly along the footbridge. Even before he could say anything, he could hear Elaine´s voice.

"Did my brother send you?"

"How do you know it was me," Delahay asked surprised.

Although he couldn´t see her face, he could feel that she was smiling, even if it was an agonized smile.

"It´s your aftershave. I can smell it one mile against the wind," Elaine answered in a dry voice. "And while walking, you are as loud as a horde of wild pigs in heat."

"Oh, thank you very much. I´m flattered," Delahay countered in a light snappish tone.

It was obvious that Elaine wanted to provoke him with her comment, but he resolved not to get involved in hot-tempered discussions with her.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Delahay said in a calm voice. "Your brother and your aunt are very concerned about you."

"Yes, I thought as much," Elaine snorted angrily and she could feel her rising tears again. "My brother. My big, so fantastic brother! He knows so well how to bully and embarrass me in front of everyone! But he is too much of a coward to admit a mistake!"

"Don´t be unfair, Miss Barclay. Neil is a responsible young man and as your brother, he just wants the best for you ..."

"Oh, he really does, doesn´t he?! He wants the best for me by depriving me of my own opinion and dictating to me what I should and should not do," Elaine shouted and Delahay could hear her voice soaked with tears.

"Neil just thinks of your future," Delahay threw in. "He thinks of the state a young lady of your class should have in society and he thinks of your family´s reputation. I really can understand you, but you are not the only one who has lost a father. Neil had lost his father as well and you should be thankful to your brother that he is so worried about you."

"Oh please Delahay, stop it," Elaine shouted and turned toward him.

Now he could see the tears running down the young woman´s face.

"You are spewing out the same trite phrases, just like my brother! And what does my father actually have to do with the entire thing?! You just want me to go along with everything and become a little spineless creature just like my mother! Do you think I don't have any goals in life?! Do you believe I don't have dreams," Elaine cried, approaching Delahay and looking into his eyes.

"I don't understand you, Miss Barclay," Delahay started and frowned. "I mean, your mother and Neil do care for your education. You are allowed to attend a good school and ..."

Elaine started laughing aloud, but Delahay could feel that her laughter mocked him and his statements.

"A good education," Elaine interrupted him defiantly. "Oh yes, after college, I will end up being the wife of a decrepit Lord without further ado and spend my time bearing one child after another! Delahay, don´t pretend not to know that the colleges in England just have the purpose to prepare young girls for their role as housewife and mother. Did Neil actually tell you I would like to become an architect? I have been dreaming of it since I was a little girl. But Neil and my mother forbid me to attend a university. They simply don´t care for the fact that women have been allowed to study since 1876. You and my brother don´t understand at all what it means to have to make bad compromises the entire time. And you don´t know what it means to justify yourself for everything, for all that you say or do!"

Delahay swallowed and didn´t know what to say.

"Miss Barclay ..." he started carefully, but Elaine didn´t let him speak.

"And I will tell you something else," she said, her eyes blazing with anger. "You both are completely blind to what is happening in this world! Instead of opening your eyes and doing something about this misery, you keep on playing your funny little puppet show by being Gods at your college. And you spin round on your broomstick, which is stuck so deep up your ass that any normal man would get heartburn from it! So stop telling me that you would understand in any way how I feel or that you know what is happening in this world! You don´t understand anything!!"

Delahay could feel his jaw dropping. For a moment, he was completely speechless and shocked by what Elaine just threw at him. No girl had ever talked to him like this! And if Elaine would be a man, he would give her a good thrashing for this comment!

"I came here, because I was worried about you," Delahay said in a firm voice. "And even if your behaviour wasn´t appropiate tonight, I do believe that ..."

"If you are really concerned about me, then leave me alone, Delahay," Elaine hissed and walked past him without looking at him anymore.

For a moment, he gazed at Elaine, who swiftly walked back to the footbridge. Actually, he didn´t want to say anything anymore, but then he screwed up his courage and shouted:

"I just wanted to say that Neil´s behaviour towards you wasn´t correct either!"

Elaine stopped and didn´t move for a second. Delahay hoped she would run back to him, but instead she turned around and gazed at him.

"Yes ... but of course, it will get brushed nicely under the carpet and in the end everything stays the way it is, doesn´t it," Elaine said defiantly, then she turned around again.

She continued her way to the house while Delahay stayed back, sighing and gazing after her. To his big surprise, she didn´t return to the house. Instead, she turned left and took the small path leading to a small gazebo close to the lake. Delahay and Neil had passed by it on their ride that afternoon.

Delahay stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets, contemplating what to do. Should he just leave Elaine in peace and return to the house? On the flip side, it was late already and he didn´t feel right leaving Elaine all alone out here in the dark.

Slowly, Delahay walked back to the footbridge and followed the same path Elaine had taken before. The evening was growing late, the moon and stars shone brightly in the cloudless sky.

_Elaine must be terribly cold in the meantime.´_ Delahay thought.

He had noticed before how much she was shivering, but probably Elaine had been too angry to notice. And if he would mention it, she probably would be even angrier at him. But simply leave? He couldn´t do this. He couldn´t because his education as a gentleman didn´t allow him – and besides, he even didn´t want to.

He could hear Elaine sobbing softly even from far away when approaching the gazebo. She was sitting on the bench, staring at the water and trying to suppress her tears.

For a moment, she gasped when she heard footsteps approaching her. Then she heard Delahay´s dark voice.

"Miss Barclay," he started carefully, but he didn´t come further.

"What else do you want," Elaine barked, glaring at him.

Delahay´s gazed at her tear-filled eyes, but he could see them blazing with anger again. He knew what Elaine wanted to reach with her behaviour, but this time he wouldn't allow her to reject him. He stepped into the gazebo without saying a word and took a seat next to her. Before Elaine could say anything, Delahay pulled a handkerchief out of his trouser pocket and passed it over to her.

Their gazes met and Delahay could feel Elaine suddenly getting subdued.

"I am sorry ..." she whispered and stared at the handkerchief in her hand.

Elaine had to confess to herself that she didn´t count on his reaction at all. Now she felt bad that she had been so rude to Delahay.

"I just can't leave a weeping young lady sitting here all alone," he softly said and smiled lightly while Elaine was holding the handkerchief in her hands without wiping her tears away, nor cleaning her nose.

For a short moment, both didn´t say a word and kept on staring at their hands or at the lake.

"I am very thankful for you concern towards me, Mr. Delahay ..." Elaine finally said and sighed. "But you should let me go back now ... alone."

With her last words, she looked at him, wanting to give him his handkerchief back. A short shiver ran down Delahay´s back when their fingertips touched each other for a second.

"No ... please keep it, Miss Barclay," Delahay said and Elaine stopped in her movement. "Maybe it can provide a good service to you another time. And I guarantee you ... it is clean and definetly unused."

A smile whisked over his face and even in the moonlight, Elaine could see the dimples in Delahay´s face, conjuring something cheeky and boyish with his smile. No doubt, his joke was a bit shiftless, but it had its desired effect. Delahay had made her smile and Elaine was glad about it. To smile was the last thing she had expected to do tonight.

"Good night, Mr. Delahay," Elaine said softly and their gazes met again shortly before she stepped down the two wooden steps of the gazebo's staircase.

"Good night, Miss Barclay," Delahay responded and gazed after Elaine walking back slowly to the house.

He kept on sitting on the bench until she reached the veranda.

While Delahay slowly walked back, his hands in his pockets again, Elaine´s fingertips moved over the handkerchief´s embroidered letters "T.W.D." Then, she stepped into her bedroom and closed the door softly behind her.


	6. The Request

**Chapter 6 – The Request**

His first week of vacation was almost over, but to Delahay, this time indeed flew by.

He and Neil had passed much time together; they had been out for a ride several times and they had been swimming in the lake. Sometimes they had taken Elaine on their ride as well, but Neil always refused her to come with them to the lake swimming.

Actually, this shouldn't surprise Delahay anymore. Indeed, they all weren't little children anymore. With her sixteen years, Elaine already was in an age where young girls would see something more in a young man than a school day friend or a guardian. And even Delahay didn't want to concede to himself: Even some young lady wouldn't bear up against certain physical temptations. And maybe some young girl might even pursue it. He wondered if Elaine was one of these girls as well. And if she didn't – did she already give herself to a man? Delahay has been Elaine's age when he lost his virginity. He was wondering if Elaine still was virgin. And if she was – would he be her first man then?

This thought flashed through his mind over and over again when he saw Elaine. But her unusual relaxed mode surprised him and pushed his thought aside.

In fact, there had been some small fights between Elaine and Neil the last days, but they never reached the level of their first evening together. Delahay was wondering if this was pure tactics and if Elaine probably was planning something. He simply couldn't believe that she accepted her fate without any ado or fuss. On the flip side, her good behaviour paid off, as Neil allowed her more and more to go along with the young men on their trips. And Delahay noticed how happy and relieved he was about it.

Since their discussion on the footbridge, he and Elaine couldn't talk to each other very much and in Barclay's presence, they couldn't talk to each other in an informal way either. But since their conversation on that certain evening, Elaine just wouldn't leave Delahay´s head. He still knew so little about her and he was thirsting to get to know more about her: What she loved, what she hated, what she was dreaming of, what would make her happy, what he could say or do to make her laugh.

Delahay could feel his disappointment as so many of his questions remained unanswered and probably they would remain unanswered as well. And he could feel as well that he started longing for her. And if he couldn't talk frankly to Elaine, then at least he wanted to be physically close to her as much as the circumstances would allow him.

Even if it wasn't safe to say it aloud, Delehay could feel that Elaine's reserved behaviour also had to do with him. Maybe she was feeling the same way and Elaine tried to be close to him as well.

Delahay still could smell Elaine's long light brown hair while being to the market in town with Neil and Aunt Maggie. Neil didn't like these markets at all but Aunt Maggie was always happy about having some diversion and to meet her friends and swap the newest gossip.

_They were standing at the sales booth of an Indian trader, who offered oriental treasures and the finest silk. In this time, only the Upper Class could afford such luxury goods and so it wasn't surprising that today, even the nobility was at the market who normally just sent their servants out to do the shopping for them._

_Delahay was standing behind Elaine, his arms folded behind his back while she was sampling the silk scarves of the Indian trader. Aunt Maggie was talking excitedly to a friend and her young daughter she had met at the market. She had waved Neil over to her to introduce him to the two ladies._

_Delahay watched the silky fabric of the scarf sliding beneath Elaine´s hand and for a moment, he imagined the scarf being his skin and her hand moving over him like this. He threw a quick glance over to Aunt Maggie and Neil. When Delahay was sure that both weren't looking at him, he bent lightly over Elaine and inhaled the scent of her hair. For a second, Delahay was tempted to reach out his hand and touch her soft hair and it was difficult for him to hold himself back._

_How much he wished to feel her close to him now. If she would just lean back and press her body against his. If she would just take one step back, stumble and fall against him, that he could catch her with his arms and feel her close to him. _

_"I can´t decide which scarf I should take, Aunt," Elaine said and turned around. "How do you like this one here?"_

_Suddenly, she startled lightly as it wasn't Aunt Maggie standing behind her, but Delahay. As his beautiful blue eyes gazed at her, she found his smile and dimples enchanting; there was something boyish in his face again._

_For a few seconds, they just gazed at each other, but to Elaine it was like eternity. For the first time she realized how beautiful the young Thomas Delahay indeed was and, for a moment, she felt slightly dizzy while looking into his deep blue eyes and feeling his body so close to her._

_"It is beautiful," Delahay whispered softly and he lost himself in Elaine's blue-green eyes when their hands touched each other._

"Delahay, I need to talk to you. Something happened," he could hear Neil Barclay´s voice and started.

Suddenly he realized that he wasn't standing behind Elaine in the market place, looking into her beautiful eyes and smiling at each other. Now he noticed he was in the library at the cottage. Delahay was sitting in a big, comfortable wing chair, holding a book in his hand, which already slid onto his lap. The smoke of a small cigar smoldered in an ashtray on a small table to his left. The cigar was more ash now; Delahay could see that the last time he had taken a puff at the small cigar was awhile ago.

He hardly could believe it. Delahay had been completely lost in daydreaming and he didn't notice Neil at all returning into the library with a dark face and his hands being stuffed in his trouser pockets.

Delahay cleared his throat and sat up straight. It was embarrassing for him that he let himself go that much. And it was even more embarrassing that Barclay had seen him like this.

_But it could have been worse,´_ a thought flashed through Delahay´s. _It could have been Elaine as well.´_

"Umm ... I am sorry, Neil," Delahay murmured and he could feel himself blushing.

"Obviously you have been somewhere else for a moment ..." Neil said in a dry voice and a short smile whisked over his face, but he didn't feel like smiling at all.

For a short moment, he wondered what made his friend so thoughtful, but the worrying message he just received pushed his thought away again.

"Delahay, I need to talk to you," he repeated, unsure about if his friend had listened to him at all the first time.

"Oh, yes. Of course, of course," Delahay stammered and rose from his chair.

He hastily placed the book away and stubbed out the small cigar.

"What's the matter, Neil," he asked carefully, looking at his friend.

Neil lowered his gaze and started walking around in the library, his hands still in his trouser pockets.

"Well, Mother just called on the phone. Something has happened ... in company," he started softly, still gazing down at the floor while walking around. "Certain circumstances demand my immediate return home."

Delahay didn't quite know what to do or what his friend was talking about. Barclay had told him once that the company of his deceased father was held in trust and Mrs. Eleanore Barclay was a member of its directorate as well. In four months, when Neil would turn eighteen years old, he would already have a voice in the directorate by fifty percent. And then, when twenty-one years old, he would inherit the company as the sole owner. However, Barclay Enterprises was going through difficult times like so many other companies and Delahay just had a vague idea of what a difficult office his friend would take. That he wasn't eighteen years old yet didn't play a role anymore as his mother familiarized him with the company's business already two months ago.

"I think the entire matter will be arranged in about 3 or 4 days," Neil continued. "However, Mother and I will be so busy that we won't be able to look after Elaine."

Delahay swallowed. He could imagine too well how much Elaine would protest if Neil would already send her back to her boarding school to Northern England.

"On the flip side, she behaved well the last time and she deserves to pass her vacation on Ten Oaks," Barclay said in a firm voice, then he stopped and gazed at Delahay.

"Thomas, I want to ask you a favor to stay here and look after Elaine. Would you do this for me?"

Delahay swallowed again and for a moment, he wasn't able to move or say anything.

_When the gods want to punish you, they answer your prayers,´_ flashed through Delahay's mind.

He just couldn't believe what he just heard. He wished so much that anything would happen. Anything would help him to get closer to Elaine. Even if Delahay would never confess it, the fact that Elaine was so reserved towards him was not the least because of Neil keeping a jealous watch over his sister the entire time.

To hear now that Neil would be out of the house for a couple of days was like a gift from heaven! Delahay was ashamed because of his thought and he was wondering if Neil Barclay still would entrust his little sister to him if he knew what sinful thoughts his friend was having of Elaine.

But Delahay was a gentleman as well and through Barclay´s request, a great honor was bestowed upon him.

"Of course, Neil," he said in a firm voice and took a light bow as a sign of his gratefulness for his friend's confidence. "I will take care of Elaine as if she was my own sister. You can count on me."

Neil thanked his friend, relieved over his decision and they both left the library. Delahay suspected already the next days would bring the decision if he indeed would manage to keep his word as a gentleman or not.


	7. The Attic

**Chapter 7 – The Attic**

_He too had bared the front part of his body and she felt his naked flesh against her as he came into her. For a moment he was still inside her, turgid there and quivering. Then as he began to move, in the sudden helpless orgasm, there awoke in her new strange thrills rippling inside her._

"Miss Barclay?"

Elaine started when she could hear a dark, familiar voice.

"Miss Barclay? Are you awake?"

Elaine heard the voice again and then she knew it was Thomas Delahay standing in front of her door. Then she could hear Delahay knocking at the door.

Quickly, Elaine packed "Lady Chatterley´s Lover" away she was holding in her hand into the footlooker and locked it. She could feel her face burning like fire. But it shouldn´t surprise her that much thinking of that scene she had just read. Although Delahay mustn't know by all means the real reason her being so much out of breath.

_Crawling through a hole like this should be enough reason to be out of breath actually,´_ Elaine thought while crawling back through the secret tunnel leading from the attic back into her room.

In the meantime, Delahay had knocked on her door again, asking if Elaine was awake.

"Just a second, Mr. Delahay. I´ll be right there!" he could hear her voice now coming out of her room.

For a moment, he felt guilty when he heard a loud rumble.

_Obviously she was sleeping and I indeed threw her out of the bed.´_ the thought flashed through Delahay´s mind.

Anyhow, the ladies needed their time to dress, but according to the noises coming out of Elaine´s room, someone could think she just had fallen into her closet head over heels!

Delahay cleared his throat and folded his hands behind his back when he heard the lock clicking and the door opening slowly in front of him.

"I am sorry, Miss Barclay. This was very clumsy of me," Delahay started carefully when the door opened a bit more and Elaine appeared. "When I returned from the train station, Aunt Maggie told me that you went upstairs to sleep. And now, after two hours, I hoped that you maybe ... well ... Aunt Maggie said, I should ..."

"No worries, Mr. Delahay. Probably, Aunt Maggie heard a noise coming from upstairs, thinking that I was awake," Elaine finally said and smiled lightly. "I didn´t sleep that much anyway."

Only now Delahay realized that Elaine was wearing the same oversized clothes again since he had first seen her at Ten Oaks after getting back from fishing.

"So, is my brother already on the way back home," Elaine finally asked and Delahay snapped out of his thoughts.

Seeing Elaine in those clothes was still so unsual for Delahay. Probably he was just standing there again, staring at her from top to bottom.

"Umm ... yes ... yes, of course," he stammered, feeling himself blushing. "I went along with Neil to the train station and I personally brought him over to the train. I think he should be at your home very soon."

"Oh, good ... good ..." Elaine responded and grinned.

She couldn´t help herself, but Thomas Delahay looked incredibly sweet when blushing. She already noticed before how much he was blushing the last time, but of course she couldn´t tell him.

"I wondered ..." Delahay finally started and cleared his throat. "If you maybe want to go out for a ride or a walk. It's quite pleasant outside and not at all hot like it was at noon. We would still have enough time before it´s getting dark."

Elaine´s gaze seemed surprised and for a moment Delahay wondered if this has been too forward to ask her this.

"Umm ... yes, why not?" she finally said and smiled lightly. "I am ready with my work anyway."

Delahay frowned.

"Your work?" he repeated.

He didn´t quite understand what Elaine actually was talking about.

"Yes, my work ..." she answered, grinning widely when gazing at the puzzled look on Delahay´s face.

Indeed, he had no idea what she was talking about, how could he?

"Do you want to see what I am working on?" she finally asked, gazing at Delahay.

He cleared his throat.

"I would love to, Miss Barclay," he responded truthfully.

What else he could say as he wanted to know everything about her!

Suddenly, Elaine grabbed Delahay´s revers of his jacket and before he could say anything, she had pulled him into the room and closed the door without saying a word.

Promptly, Delahay realized in what situation he found himself now. Being in a bedroom with his best friend´s sister! No matter how much he would tell the truth, anyone who would find him here would immediately assume just one certain purpose!

And as much as Delahay had dreamt of getting intimate with Elaine, it would be pure suicide to stay here with her now! If Aunt Maggie would catch them both here, she probably would chase him off Ten Oaks like a thrashed dog and deservedly so!

Delahay swallowed heavily when he noticed Elaine´s hand still gripping his revers. For a moment, a part of him was tempted to seize Elaine and kiss her wild and passionately.

"Miss Barclay ..." he said softly and his face darkened. "What is it you are doing? If someone finds us here …"

Now Elaine´s hand let go of his jacket.

"I thought you wanted to see my work," she answered, raising her eyebrows.

Delahay blushed again. He was so embarrassed because of his ambiguous thoughts – but a part inside him simply couldn´t believe that Elaine didn´t have the same thoughts. And he couldn´t get rid of the feeling that she was playing her own little games with him and even making fun of him in her own way.

"Come on ..." Elaine finally said and turned around.

Delahay snapped out of his thoughts when Elaine started to brush the commode aside, standing on the opposite side of the wall.

_This must be the noise I´ve heard.´_ Delahay noticed, watching Elaine without a word.

For a moment, he was just standing there, thinking about if he could help her. But Elaine brushed the commode aside with such ease that someone could think she had done this every day.

Delehay noticed a small gap in the wall. Then, when Elaine gripped into it with her fingers and folded back a part of the wall, he saw it … a secret passage!

Surprised, he raised his eyebrows when he noticed a big black hole gaping in the wall.

"Have you done this, Miss Barclay," Delahay asked, pointing to the hole in the wall, but Elaine didn´t anwer him.

"Just follow me," she said.

Grinning, she knelt and started crawling throught the hole.

"Umm ..." Delahay finally started, but his voice died again.

Did Elaine seriously expect him to crawl through this in his dress clothes?! But it seemed that this question was already answered. In other words, he didn´t have any choice.

"Watch out not to bang your head, Delahay," he could hear Elaine´s voice when he knelt down in front of the tunnel and started to crawl through carefully.

Now Delahay realized that the tunnel was much smaller than it first looked. After all, Elaine was shorter and more delicate then he was. For a second, he was afraid he would get stuck in this hole. But to his big surprise, the tunnel was shorter than expected and Delahay was out as fast as he had crawled in.

His eyes needed some time to get used to the darkness in the other room and then he started to look around. From the look of the floor and the walls, it had to be the house´s attic.

A big fanlight was installed in the roof and the light shining though created a broad cone of illumination upon the wooden floor, reminding Delahay of those used on a theater stage.

"This here is my working office, so to speak." Elaine explained and lit a candle while Delahay rose and patted off the the dust from his knees. "Nobody knows anything about this, except Aunt Maggie. Neil and my mother would make a big fuss if they could see all this here."

Delahay´s gaze moved around again. Footlockers and old suitcases were standing around everywhere as well as a small commode with some paper sheets hanging out of its top drawer. Several books were piled on top of each other on the drawer´s top and some of the suitcases. Delahay could recognize the titles, they were written about architecture and he could imagine some of the footlockers and suitcases being stuffed with books as well.

Paper sheets, drawings and outlines were scattered everywhere. In a corner, Delahay noticed a chair and a drawing table, such as used by engineers and architects. Delahay didn´t kow very much about it, though he could recognize self-made modes of houses and buildings strewn all over on the floor and drawing table.

He wanted to make a few steps forward and take a closer look, but then he gazed over to Elaine. Maybe she didn´want him to do so.

"Go ahead, Delahay ..." she said, encouraging. "Take a look."

He nodded lighty, then approached the drawing table and looked at some of the drawings and models.

"Have you done all this?" he finally asked and gazed at Elaine.

She didn´t say anything, but nodded.

Delahay couldn´t hide it. He was completely surprised at what he was seeing here. He knew some students at St. Vincent College who were good painters and illustrators. He was trying to dabble in the arts himself, but he didn´t really have a talent for it. But what he saw here was no comparisom to anything he had seen before. And now he could understand why it was Elaine´s dream of becoming an architect. And he was sure that she could become a great artist as well.

"Miss Barclay, these are fantastic works," he gasped, already scared that somebody from downstairs heard him. "You are indeed very talented."

"Thank you very much ..." Elaine answered, smiling shyly.

"But ... where did you get all this things from? I mean ..." Delahay started carefully.

All this literature and the drawing table as well must have cost a fortune. And above all, Delahay was wondering how Elaine could manage to bring all this up to the attic without Neil noticing.

"My father ... he was a hobby illustrator and a big architecture enthusiast," Elaine explained while Delahay kept on looking around, fascinated. "All these things, to be precise, the books and the table, belonged to him. He knew Neil and Mother wouldn´t support my wish of becoming an architect. So he assembled the table and the chair here in the attic and he taught me everything about architecture he knew. Then, before he died, he made sure that Aunt Maggie would inherit these things, that they wouldn´t fall into Neil´s or Mother´s hands."

"I see ..." Delahay said softly, smiling lightly but then his smile dissappeared when he looked into Elaine´s sad face.

He frowned, worried about her, then he walked over and gazed into her eyes.

"This is all that remains to me of Father. This here ... and the clothes I am wearing now." Elaine said in a low voice, gazing down at herself and touching her shirt. "And maybe you think I am insane just because of holing up in this attic and wearing men´s clothes. But these here are clothes Father was wearing when he was working here or going out for fishing, taking me with him when I was a little child. When I wear them, I sometimes think that Father is close to me and that he is speaking to me."

For a moment, Delahay didn´t know what to say. In the last quarter of an hour, he got to know more about Elaine than he could dream about in an entire week. Suddenly, Delahay understood why Elaine had been so devastated at Mr. Barclay´s funeral. And he started to understand as well why Neil said, Elaine always had been "Father´s darling."

And suddenly he realized as well that Neil was completely wrong on one point. His sister Elaine wasn´t an off-hand, brainless, egoistic brat; it was quite the opposite. Indeed, Elaine had her own mind and she may not behave as was expected from a lady of her social class. But behind her rough façade, there was a beautiful, but lonely and vulnerable young woman who tried to find her own way after losing the person she loved the most.

"You loved your father very much, didn´t you?" Delahay asked softly and gazed into Elaine´s eyes.

"Yes ..." she answered softly and lowered her gaze as she could feel her upcoming tears. "He was the most important person to me."

Seeing Elaine so sad and vulnerable ripped Delahay right into his heart and he just wished to take her instantly into his arms and press her against him. In that moment, he wondered if Elaine would allow someone – to be precise – another man into her heart ... and Delahay wondered if he would be this man.

"Miss Barclay, your father adored you. I devoutly believe this." Delahay said in a soft voice. "And you have the right to mourn over him in your own way. I don´t think you are crazy just because you are wearing your father´s clothes or because you retire here to work. You have a dream and you have a right to pursue your dreams. And I am sure your father is here to guide you and to protect you ..."

Then Delahay couldn´t hold himself back. In this moment, he realized he would now say and do something his education as a gentleman strictly forbade him to do.

"And I will do the same as well ..." he added softly. His hands tenderly touched Elaine´s arms. "And I thank you for your confidence and for showing me everything, Miss Barclay."

"I wanted you to see all this here. I thought you would understand ..." Elaine said softly and looked up. "But Delahay, you have to promise me not to tell anybody about this here, least of all Neil. He would take everything away from me if he would know."

Delahay´s heart throbbed up to his neck when Elaine´s hand covering his while saying this.

"Miss Barclay, you have my word on this," he said softly and gazed deeply into her eyes.

His voice was trembling slightly when he took Elaine´s hand into his and caressed it lightly.

"Your secret is safe with me. I promise this to you."

They just looked at each other for awhile and Delahay could feel Elaine´s hand pressing his lightly. He bent forward, hoping that Elaine would do the same. But then, she lowered her gaze again and broke off his grip.

"We ... we better leave now ..." Elaine said in a low voice, then she turned around, blew out the candle and walked back to crawl through the secret tunnel again.

For a second, Delahay was just standing there and gazed after Elaine, confused about what just happened. But just in this second, he knew that he had touched Elaine´s heart. And Delahay knew that he was right on the way to fall in love with her, even if he would never confess it frankly.

"Yes ..." he whispered softly, then he followed Elaine and both left the attic.


	8. Night trip

**Chapter 8 – Night trip**

It was dark already when Delahay put his book aside, folded his hands behind his neck and gazed at the ceiling.

He and Elaine had been out for a ride this afternoon after leaving the attic. Later, Elaine had changed her clothes before Aunt Maggie called them over for dinner. In the meantime, Delahay had told her about their time together this afternoon. Sometimes Delahay had the feeling as if Aunt Maggie could look straight into his heart and his soul, his feelings for Elaine lying in front of her like an open book. Though Aunt Maggie didn´t say anything and he would never presume to tell her anything about his feelings for Elaine.

Maybe she didn´t anticipate anything anyway. However, Aunt Maggie had noticed Delahay´s adoring gaze when Elaine took a seat at the grand piano in the parlor after having dinner, playing several pieces of music by her favourite composers Frédéric Chopin and Claude Debussy. Maybe Aunt Maggie had noticed the smile on Delahay´s lips as well when he and Elaine played a piano duet together, their hands touching briefly at the end when Aunt Maggie was applauding enthusiastically.

In his mind, Delahay recalled everything thathappened between him and Elaine at the attic this afternoon. He could still feel her warm, soft hand on his and in this moment, he didn´t wish anything else but to turn back time. How much he wanted to take her hand into his, touching and stroking it softly. How much he wanted to take Elaine into his arms, gaze into her eyes and tell her what he was feeling for her.

But what exactly did he feel for her? Was it respect? Was it admiration? Was it compassion? Was it love? Was it just sexual desire? Or was it a mix of everything? Delahay wasn´t sure and he didn´t know either if he ever could give a clear reason to this question.

And how was it about Elaine? What did she feel for him? Did she feel anything for him at all? Did she just see her brother´s good friend in him, being virtually assigned to keep an eye on her? Was she just friendly to him because of the purpose that the stranger should feel at home at Ten Oaks at least a bit? But Elaine wasn´t always kind to him, it had been quite the opposite. In her opinion, Thomas Delahay spinned round on his broomstick, which was stuck deep up his ass. It was unbelievable, that of all things, Delahay remembered this comment so clearly. Probably the reason was because a young lady never had talked to him inthis way before.

Or was it possible that Elaine felt something for him as well and she wasn´t sure either what exactly her feelings were? Maybe both felt the same for each other and they couldn´t confess it to themselves **or** each other.

Exhausted, Delahay closed his eyes.

Delahay jerked and had the feeling his heart would stop beating instantly. He felt a weight pressing down on him and when he opened his mouth to cry out, he couldn't. Appalled, he opened his eyes, looking around bewildered.

"Shhh, shh. Be quiet! Don´t scream, Delahay!" he suddenly could hear a hissing voice and saw a pair of blue-green, lightly almond-shaped eyes staring back at him.

Only now Delahay could recognize the face bendingslightly over him! It was Elaine!

He wanted to say something, but all he could do wasforce out a vague "Mmpf ..."

Elaine had covered his mouth with her hand. Probably this has been the reason why he woke with a start.

"Shh! Don´t start screaming, Delahay!" Elaine hissed again when the young manlifted his head even more, dithering slightly. "If I take my hand away, do you promise me not to make any noise?"

Delahay nodded and his blue eyes gazed at Elaine. Slowly, she took her hand away from his mouth.

"Miss Barclay, what are you doing here?" he whispered softly though assertively.

"Shhhhh!" Elaine hissed again, although she knew that now she was making more noise than Delahay ever could with his question.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, completely shocked about how Elaine actually could get into his room.

"This house has doors, Mr. Delahay," Elaine said, grinning slightly and propping her chin with her hands on the matress.

Until now Delahay realized that Elaine was kneeling next to his bed.

"What? ... What do you want here, Miss Barclay?" he whispered, uncertain.

He simply couldn´t imagine Elaine being here without a reason – and for sure, the reason wasn´t her wanting to come into his bed and seduce him. Delahay caught himself in his thought that a part of him wouldn´t mind at all if she would do this and now he was ashamed of this thought.

"How serious do you take your promise to keep an eye on me?" Elaine asked softly and gazed at Delahay, grinning.

Delahay´s erotic thoughts disappeared in one blow.

What exactly was Elaine talking about? Did she want to challenge him? Or was she just playing one of her little games with him?

Delahay propped his elbows. He didn´t know why, but suddenly he was happy that he had put on his pajamas before lying down to bed.

"I´m taking it very seriously, Miss Barclay," he said in a firm voice and gazed into her eyes.

Elaine´s face brightened and her grin widened.

"Very well. Then be at the rear veranda in five minutes," she said softly while rising and walking over to the room door. "Put on something comfortable. And be quiet while going downstairs. We don´t want to wake up the house anyhow,do we?"

Delahay didn´t move yet. His long body was still lying sprawled on the bed. Delahay was still propping his elbows, gazing at Elaine with disbelief and a half-open mouth. Before he could counter anything, Elaine smiled at him briefly again and scurried through the room door fast and quiet.

For a second, Delahay didn´t move, being uncertain about if he just had dreamt everything.

_On the flip side I won´t find out if I keep on laying here in bed.´ _he thought, got out of the bed and started changing his clothes.

Elaine was outside, already waiting for him when Delahay softly stepped on the veranda. Just like she recommended, he had put on something more comfortable. He was wearing his light clothes made of linen, he normally used for playing Cricket and his shirt sleeves were rolled up several times. Although it must have been very late already, he was suprised about how warm it still was around that time. Elaine was wearing her father´s clothes again, but this didn´t surprise Delahay that much anymore.

But all the more the young man was surprised at seeing Necromancer and Aldebaran, the two horses they had been out for a ride with this afternoon, standing at the balustrade. He noticed as well that the horses were unsaddled except their bridles.

"Here you go." Elaine said softly and passed the reins over Delahay.

He didn´t respond but just gazed at Elaine who mounted Aldebaran with the words, "We need to hurry."

For a second, Delahay didn´t know what impressed him more: Elaine not riding on a side saddle and mounting the white horse light as a feather or because she looked so beautiful in the moonlight and the sparkling stars.

"Come on, Delahay," Elaine called him impatiently and he snapped out of his thoughts. "Otherwise we´ll miss the best part."

Heaven knew Delahay wasn´t a bad rider, but he rode horses barebackrarely. Though what Elaine was able to do, he should be able to do as well! Necromancer snorted softly when Delahay mounted the black horse easier than expected and followed Elaine, who had already ridden along.

A thousand thoughts flashed through Delahay´s head. In the last days, he had noticed over and over again how different Elaine was compared to all the other girls he got to know so far. Any decent lady wouldn´t even think of riding a horse like a man, but to Elaine it really seemed to be the most self-evident thing of the world. Indeed, she was a little wild child in her very own way but this fascinated Delahay even more.

To his big surprise, their ride was shorter than expected when Elaine stopped at the edge of the forest and tied Aldebaran at one of the trees. Delahay did the same.

"Where do we go actually?" he asked when he knotted the reins of Necromancer´s bridle to a branch and strokedthe stallion´s neck.

But Elaine didn´t answer him.

"Let´s go, we need to hurry up," she said, gripped Delahay´s hand and pulled him softly after her.

When she noticed that he was following her, she let go of his hand and both ran into the forest. From a distance, Delahay finally could see a small clearing, looking like a small train stop. Then he saw a freight train standing at the end of the clearing and he noticed he was right in his assumption.

"Miss Barclay, what ..." Delahay said softly when both approached the train, the rhythmichissing of the standing steam engine entering his ears.

"Shh, please be quiet!" Elaine admonished him when she started sneaking along the wagons.

Delahay did the same, wondering about why they were actually here. Was this supposed to be a test of courage? Or did Elaine just want to find out how far his loyalty towards Neil went, bringing him to the point that he eventually would turn away from her, unnerved?

Delahay snapped out of his thoughts and he started lightly when Elaine suddenly stopped and started to open one of the wagon doors as softly as possible.

"Follow me, Delahay," Elaine whispered and he even didn´t dare to say anything when she climbed into the wagon.

He took a quick glance if someone would observe them from afar, but no one was to be seen and nothing else was to be heard but the equalhissing of the steam engine.

Delahay sighed lighty when he accepted his fate and climbed into the wagon as well. In the meantime, Elaine lit a petroleum lamp and the flame filled the inside of the wagon with a warm, soft light.

Delahay looked around while crouching on the wagon´s ground. The room was crammed with wooden boxes, filled canvas sacks of different sizes, packages and displays filled with cans. When he read the words "coffee" and "sugar" on some of the sacks, he young man realized that the wagon, if not the entire freight train, was loaded with groceries.

Elaine had taken a seat cross in front of Delahay, observing him without saying a word and smiling lightly.

"This train transports stocks for the British Army being based at Bexhill-on-Sea," Elaine finally explained and Delahay had the impression she was reading his mind. "But why groceries have to get collected through entire South England to drive them over all that way is still a mystery to me."

Delahay wasn´t sure if Elaine expected an answer from him now, but with the keyword "Bexhill-on-Sea," only his insidious schoolmate Fowler came into his mind, who was bornat Bexhill-on-Sea as far as he knew.

_I am glad that I don´t need __to deal with him__ anymore.´_ Delahay thought and pushed his thought aside when he gazed over to Elaine, answering, "I see ..."

For a moment, they looked at each other, speechless. The sight of Elaine´s blue-green eyes made Delahay all tingly. He was glad to be seated as he could feel his knees turning into jelly and he caught himself thinking of kissing and touching Elaine tenderly in the soft, flickering light of the petroleum lamp. He would softly lay her down on the wagon´s floor and open carefully her shirt to cover her skin with kisses. Elaine would start to moan softly when he would kiss and caress her breasts. And then she'd wrap her arms around him, pressing him against her warm, soft body when Delahay would enter her and make passionate love to her.

Delahay started when he could feel a sudden bucking under him. Slightly confused, he looked around and he noticed Elaine tampering with some of the boxes and sacks.

The young man quickly placed his palms on the wagon floor and suddenly realized what washappening: The train had started to move and they both were still in the wagon!

"Miss Barclay ..." Delahay started, worried as Elaine kept on tampering with the groceries. "The train is leaving, we should get out of the wagon."

"Why? The party is just starting now," she said grinning and turned around briefly. "We came here for that after all."

What for Heaven´s Sake was Elaine talking about?! What did they come here for? And above all, why was she tampering with the groceries? Taking a test of courage and ridingaround in a freight train in the middle of the night was one thing, manipulating the freight or even damaging it was another!

In the meantime, the train had accelerated to its full speed and the wind blew through the wagon and Delahay and Elaine´s hair.

Meanwhile, he had risen and walked over to her. Slowly but surely, Delahay was getting queasy because of the entire thing. Above all, he noticed how much it started bothering him that Elaine didn´t say one word about the reason for being here.

"Miss Barclay! What is this all about here?" Delahay started and Elaine could hear an annoyed undertone in his voice. "You bring me here in the middle of the night and ..."

"Don´t worry, Delahay." she interrupted him, grinning widely while she walked over to the wagon door and gazed out briefly. "We are almost there."

Once again, Elaine was making fun of him and her uncouth answer made Delahay even angrier.

"We are almost _where,_ please?" he shouted angrily and in this moment, he had a good mind to throw her over his lap and spank her properly.

It was almost unbelievable. Elaine messed around with him and treated him like a stupid school boy! But if Delahay was honest, he needed to confess that he was mad at himself and not at Elaine. After all, he had allowed her to treat him in this way. Elaine just used the occasions he gave to her in his foolishness! But though, he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man! And she should kindly treat him like this!

Delahay snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Elaine´s voice.

"Delahay, come over here!" she yelled against the blowing wind and the young walked over next to the wagon door without saying a word.

He gazed out carefully while gripping the wagon wall. The train approached a big clearing and Delahay recognized a group of tents standing right in the middle of the clearing. He could see a big fire and a few people standing around it.

Suddenly, Delahay realized where he was. It was the home of the poorest of the poor: People who were unemployed, people without having a real home, being without any hope for the future. They were the people who got thrown out of the wealthy and respectable parts of town and they could only find shelter miles away from anywhere, where no man of Delahay´s or Barclay´s social status ever would dare go voluntarily.

Delahay knew these "forest people" just from hearsay; he had never set eyes on them before. Before he always believed that these people would live just close to the big cities, but now he realized he was completely wrong.

Again, Delahay snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Elaine starting to throw cans, small canvas sacks and packages out of the train. From outside, he could he a man´s loud voice yelling: "Hey, come over here quickly! They're throwing food out of the train!"

Delahay took a quick glance out and he could see more and more people approaching the tracks and running along next to the train. Then he gazed over to Elaine, who ran back into the wagon´s interior to come back with new cans, sacks and packages and threwthem out of the train as well.

"Miss Barclay ... what are you doing there?" he asked carefully and he could have slapped himself for such a stupid question in such an obvious situation.

"What does it look like?" Elaine asked back, grinning slightly while keeping on throwing out cans and packages.

Delahay swallowed. It was obvious what Elaine was doing, but it was obvious as well that these groceries didn´t belong to her and that she was committing larceny.

"But Miss Barclay ..." Delahay started subdued, gazing at Elaine in disbelief. "These groceries are not your property."

"So what?! What the soldiers of our empire enjoya poor, hungry devil wouldn't despise either!" Elaine snorted and gazed at Delahay, suprised, even not slightly angry. "Now don´t stand around like a stupid schoolboy and help me, Delahay!"

Delahay could feel his jaw dropping, but he didn´t say anything. Probably, Elaine wouldn´t have listened to him anyway as she was running back and forth to throw even more groceries out of the train.

Hastily, Delahay gripped a few cans and packages, set at the wagon´s border and started throwing the things out carefully. Meanwhile, an entire group of people in nothing but dirty rags for clothing were running alongside the tracks, yelling and pleading.

Delahay quickenedhis pace and threw everything out of the wagon he could move easily. Elaine did the same. Delahay was virtually holding an entire bunch of cans now, placing himself at the edge of the wagon,ready to throw out the first can when he suddenly stopped.

Mesmerized, he gazed at a little girl. She didn´t seem to be older than six of seven years old. Her dress was pitch-black because of the dirt and completely worn to threads. Her mother was holding her hand and the little girl was running next to her as fast as her small legs were able to carry her. The big blue saucer eyes of her little, smudged face looked at Delahay; he could feel a shiver running down his spine when he could see a smile on the girl´s face. He had never seen such a kindhearted, grateful smile in his life before and this view touched him right into his heart.

He let fall a can out of the wagon very carefully** so** the little girl could catch it. Delahay could feel his eyes filling up with tears and he didn't notice Elaine watching him in this second albeit she didn´t stop going on with her work.

"Is everything alright?" Elaine finally asked and for a moment, they just gazed at each other.

"It´s just the wind ..." Delahay shouted in a dry voice, throwing out the last can he was holding in his hand.

His hand briefly moved over his face and Delahay was almost sure that Elaine had noticed his tears. Though she didn´t say anything and just smiled.

The train had almost passed the clearing. Elaine and Delahay still tried to throw out as much ofthegroceries as they could before the train finally left the clearing, continuing its way through the dark night.

Delahay and Elaine gazed out of the wagon one more time. They briefly smiled at each other when they heard the people´s loud and thankful cries, then they walked back into the wagon´s interior and took a seat on the floor, completely exhausted.

Delahay didn´t know how much time had already passed.

The train was still driving through the dark night and Delahay was still sitting on the wagon´s floor, his long legs crossed and his arms twined around his knees. He gazed over to Elaine without saying anything. She was resting her upper body against one of the canvas sacks and gazed out, lost in her thoughts and having a slight, self-satisfied smile on her lips.

Delahay realized that Elaine obviously hadn't done this all for the first time but he could see from her face that at least in this moment she was at one with herself and the entire world. And for the first time in his life, he could feel peace he never felt before.

He knew he had done something illegal, but was this important at all in such a situation? It couldn´t be that important anymore if he could bring some joy to these poor people with his doings. What he had done couldn´t be wrong if a can would fill up a little girl and make her smile even just for a little while.

For the first time in his life, Delahay had done something he hadn´t done because of pure self-interest or because of expecting a reward, like a good note at school or an expensive gift from his parents. And if he had received a gift tonight, then it was that smile from the little girl or the people shouting "Thank you" or "God bless you!" because he had brought some hope to them with the groceries. This feeling flowing through his body and filling his heart, Delahay simply couldn't describe with words.

And then he realized that the only reason why he could have this experience tonight was solely because of Elaine. How brave and generous, how beautiful she was! She didn´t care about the etiquette or about any social taboo. She didn´t look away from the suffering of the world and tried to ease the people´s pain and misery in her own way and with her own means. Maybe she even tried to ease her own pain as well. Her methods may be unconventional, but the result spoke for itself.

Delahay never met a woman like her in his entire life. Elaine fascinated him more and more and he couldn´t put into words how much he admired her. And there was something much more important. This afternoon, he couldn´t confess it to himself as his feelings seemed too diffuse to him. But in the course of this night, the veil which had been removed from his eyes and his heart. And now, Delahay knew that he had fallen in love with Elaine.

He started lightly and pushed his thought aside as Elaine suddenly rose.

"Well!" she said aloud, had a stretch and gazed over to Delahay. "It´s time to leave."

"Leave?" he repeated, frowned and stood up as well. "Whereto?"

"Whereto? Home, of course!" she answered, walked over to the wagon door and gazed out briefly. "The next stop is over five miles away. I don´t feellike walking that much."

Delahay could feel his jaw dropping – once again. He walked over to the wagon door, gazed out carefully, then he gazed over to Elaine again. Suddenly he suspected what she was up to do.

"But Miss Barclay ..." Delahay carefully started and frowned. "I mean, the train is still moving. You don´t want to jump out of a running train, do you?"

Elaine gazed surprised at him, raising her eyebrows. For a moment, she had to smile mentally, especially because of his facial expression. Delahay looked like a little disappointed boy, someone whose favourite toy was taken away from him.

"Are you a scaredy-cat, Mr. Delahay?" Elaine asked, smirking at him.

Delahay´s face darkened. The time had come again. Again, Elaine´s was teasing him, but this time he wouldn´t allow her making a fool out of him. This time, he would teach her a lesson!

Now Delahay noticed the train noticeably slowing.

_It´s now or never.´_ Delahay thought. _And how did they say? 'Attack is the best form of defense.´_

"Fair enough..." Delahay said in a dry voice and before Elaine could counter anything, he had taken a light run-up and had jumped out of the wagon with a daring leap.

Elaine gazed after Delahay, visibly surprised about him jumping out. She rather was expecting him protesting and wimping out at the end. Elaine took a run-up, letting out a warrior cry when she jumped out of the wagon.

Delahay had risen already, patting the leaves and the grass off his trousers and his shirt when he could suddenly hear a loud cry. Quickly, he ran into the direction the cry had come from and he was sure it could only be Elaine.

"Miss Barclay, is everything alright?" he shouted aloud while hearing Elaine already who was cursing like a cabman. "Did something happen to you?"

When he arrived, she was still laying in the grass close to the forest´s border, holding her right ankle with her hands.

"May I take a look?" Delahay asked softly, knelt down to Elaine and touched softly her ankle through the fabric of her trouser leg.

"I thought as much ..." he finally murmured when the young woman grimaced in pain, touching her ankle again.

"It´s alright. I´m doing fine!" Elaine hissed softly and got on to her feet.

She was annoyed that Delahay had to see her like this and probably, he was amused about her misadventure! Carefully, Elaine tried to walk on her sprained foot, but she noticed already the way back would be agony for her.

Without saying a word, Delahay stood next to her, gripped her arm and put it around his shoulder while placing his other arm around her hips.

"But ..." Elaine started subdued, suprised about what the young man was up to now. "But you can´t carry me all the way back, Mr. Delahay."

Delahay gazed at Elaine and now she could see a mischievous smile on his face, bringing out his dimples again.

"Oh no, I wasn´t planning on carrying you, Miss Barclay," he replied in a dry voice. "You will walk home."

Now it was Elaine´s jaw dropping, but she didn´t say anything, propping herself on Delahay while they start walking back in little steps.


	9. Aunt Maggie

**Chapter 9 - Aunt Maggie**

Delahay opened his eyes and needed to blink as the bright light blinded him for a moment.

Sleepily, his hand moved over the nightstand, seeking his golden pocket watch he had placed there. His fingertips moved slightly over the curved engraving on the backside before Delahay took hold of the watch and pulled his arm slowly back to the bed.

His parents made the pocket watch a gift to him last year for his eighteenth birthday. Although a lot of young people liked wearing wristwatches nowadays, Delahay set a high value on using his pocket watch. To him, it just seemed to be classier and more "adult," furthermore he simply liked his watch.

Delahay could hear the cover springing open and he rubbed his eyes slightly before taking a look at the dial. Suddenly he gasped for air and his upper body bolted upright in the bed.

"Oh, damn!" he shouted aloud, hoping that no one heard him.

It was 11:30 a.m.!

11:30 a.m. and he slept until now!

Indeed, he and Elaine had returned very late yesterday.

_Due to her sprained ankle, both just could walk back very slowly until sometime, Delahay felt sorry for Elaine and carried her back on his arm for the rest of the way. Necromancer and Aldebaran still were at the place where they had left them behind. When they arrived at the stables, Delahay lifted Elaine off the horse, rubbed them off quickly and brought them back into their stable boxes while Elaine sat on a bale of straw, waiting for Delahay until he was ready. Afterwards, they returned slowly into the house and softly, Delahay carried Elaine upstairs to her room door. _

"_Thank you for coming with me, Mr. Delahay." Elaine whispered softly, smiling slightly at him._

"_Thank you for taking me with you, Miss Barclay." Delahay answered in a low voice._

_His heart almost had jumped out of his chest when Elaine bent over to him and softly kissed his cheek. __How much he would have taken her into his arms in that moment and kissed her lips. Instead, he just whispered, "Good night, Miss Barclay." and gazed at Elaine when she walked into her room, still smiling slightly._

_Delahay was awake for a long time. still feeling Elaine´s kiss on his cheek. His heart kept on throbbing wildly and if he could, he would embrace the entire world now because of being so happy. In his mind, Delahay was wondering if this kiss had been worth all the trouble tonight and a smile whisked over his lips when he could hear his heart shouting aloud "Yes!" _

_They could all think what they wanted to think of him. He, Thomas William Delahay was head over heels in love and nobody could change anything about it!_

_Finally, he fell asleep, sighing lightly and still having a smile on his lips. _

Quickly, Delahay got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. By no means he wanted to while away more time and give Elaine and Aunt Maggie the impression he wanted to oversleep the entire day. But when he noticed the door to Elaine´s room gaping wide open, he knew she was awake long ago already.

After he finished with everything, Delahay ran downstairs. A quick gaze at his watch told him the time he needed to get ready wasn´t bad, but probably he wouldn´t beat his personal record at the matutinal drill exercises of St.Vincent´s cadet choir anymore.

Butler Hugh approached Delahay, asking if he would desire something to eat.

_The entire house seems to know how late I got up.´_ the young man thought and he could feel himself blushing.

He asked Hugh to bring him a cup of tea and a sandwich before Delahay walked over into the library. He heard a noise coming out and he was hoping to meet Elaine in there. Instead, it was Aunt Maggie, sitting at the small desk being made of dark mahogany wood and rummaging through a stack of papers.

"Ah, Good Morning, Mr. Delahay!" Aunt Maggie cried, delighted when he stepped over to her. "I hope you slept well."

"Umm ... well ..." he stuttered, feeling himself blushing again. "I almost fear that Good Afternoon would rather fit better as I have slept so long."

"Fiddlesticks!" Aunt Maggie said, smiling while gesturing with her hand. "Anyhow, you are on vacation. Besides this, you must have been very tired after your little adventure last night together with Elaine."

Delahay jerked. Did Elaine tell her where they have been last night and what they were doing? Did Aunt Maggie observe him how he carried Elaine until her room door? Did she see how Elaine had kissed him? And what would Aunt Maggie say if she knew that he had fallen in love with her niece?

"You ... you know about it?" Delahay whispered softly, gazing at Aunt Maggie, completely shocked.

She cleared her throat and took off her small reading glasses she was still wearing until now.

"You know, Mr. Delahay?" she finally said in a serious voice. "I have known Elaine since she was born and I know as well that, besides myself and her father, no one in her family really cares about her. Eleanore, Elaine´s mother, always pretended as if her daughter didn´t exist at all ... and Neil ... well, you have seen it by yourself."

Delahay didn´t say anything, but nodded lightly and folded his hands on his back.

"I know Neil is a good boy and I am sure he just wants the best for Elaine." Aunt Maggie continued. "But unfortunately, he doesn´t realize that the more he tries bearing down on her, the less successful he is as Elaine just distances herself more from him."

Then Aunt Maggie rose from the desk.

"What I wanted to say is I know what Elaine is going through. I know how she feels. And I know as well what she did last night." she started. "This has been going on for awhile already and it´s almost a wonder that she hasn't gotten caught yet."

Delahay cleared his throat. Until now, he realized that Aunt Maggie was talking about Elaine´s "train rides" and not about his feelings, which he believed were getting more and more obvious with each minute.

"Did you ever join her, Aunt Maggie?" Delahay finally asked and frowned.

Secretly, he hoped to distract Aunt Maggie from what she had been obviously insinuating awhile already.

Her loud laughter filled the room and Delahay hoped that his little strategy would make an impact.

"Oh no, no!" Aunt Maggie giggled. "I leave something like this up to you young people."

"And ..." Delahay started carefully, hoping not to insult her with his question. "You support Elaine´s behaviour?"

"Well, let me say it this way. " Aunt Maggie said softly. "Elaine´s methods are not the most conventional ones ... but I know she is doing the right thing."

For a moment, it was quiet in the room. Delahay lowered his head, not knowing what exactly to say, and above all, _how_ to say it.

He knew he just didn´t discover his true feelings for Elaine last night. Delahay became aware of the fact as well, that for the first time in his life, he had been confronted with something he just knew from tales. Something his family and his friends kept away from him the entire time. And even Delahay always had contributed his own part in not seeing what was happening around him by following all the rules of his social status. He always did what had been expected of him without asking questions, without contradicting or doubting the whole purpose of everything.

Suddenly, Delahay felt that he hadn´t been anything else than a bird in a golden cage ... and Elaine had managed last night to break the cage´s lock and tear the door wide open so he could fly out.

The young man snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Aunt Maggie´s voice:

"Tell me, Mr. Delahay. What did you feel when you were out with Elaine?"

Delahay gazed down at his feet, uncertain how to begin. To him, it was like being on an emotional roller coaster last night and he wasn´t sure if he should speak about it frankly. Above all, he was a gentleman and gentlemen weren´t supposed to be sharing their innermost secrets and feelings. On the flip side, Delahay had a feeling Aunt Maggie could gaze straight into his soul. If he would lie to her, she probably would notice anyway. Now he wasn´t sure anymore if his little strategies of covering up his feelings for Elaine would yield any fruit at all.

"At the beginning, I was afraid, afraid of what Elaine was up to – and afraid of getting caught. First, I was shocked when I saw what she was doing." Delahay said softly, still gazing at his feet. "But then I saw all those poor people ... and Elaine being so untiring and generous. And suddenly I felt as if I had discovered a part of myself I even didn´t know existed before. I know we did something illegal ... but I agree with you, we did the right thing."

Aunt Maggie just gazed at Delahay, smiling slightly. Though he got the feeling as if this hadn´t been everything she was expecting to hear from him.

"And ..." Delahay added, gazing up and feeling a wide smile on his face. "It was incredibly so much fun to do all this."

"I believe you. Indeed I do." Aunt Maggie answered, smiling as well.

"I am glad that Elaine took me with her." Delahay said in a firm voice.

For a moment, Aunt Maggie´s face darkened and Delahay was afraid that he probably had said something wrong. Then a soft and gracious smile covered her lips and her dark brown eyes gazed over to the young man.

"You love Elaine, don´t you, Mr. Delahay?" Aunt Maggie whispered finally.

Delahay jerked as if a lightning had just struck him. He could feel himself blushing within seconds. He realized that, no matter what he would say or do, Aunt Maggie could gaze straight into his heart. Delahay just couldn´t fool her.

"I ... I ..." he stuttered and gazed down to the floor, subdued and looking for the right words.

"My dear ..." Aunt Maggie said softly, walked over to Delahay, slightly touching his arm. "Do you think I wouldn't recognize a young man in love when I see one? You don´t have to be ashamed of your feelings."

Suddenly, he could feel Aunt Maggie´s hands gently touch his cheeks. Slowly, he lifted his head and gazed directly into her eyes.

"You are right, Aunt Maggie." Delahay whispered softly and his voice died again. "I do love her."

Delahay didn´t know what else to say. For a moment, he just felt like a lamb at the slaughterer's mercy. Though he could sense that Aunt Maggie wasn´t angry about what he had just said, it was the opposite.

"I know I am not Elaine´s mother, though I love her as if she were my own child." Aunt Maggie said softly and gazed into Delahay´s eyes while her hands remained on his cheeks. "And every mother wishes her daughter would find a man who truly loves her. You are a good boy, Thomas, and I am sure you would take good care of Elaine."

Delahay didn´t know what to say. He didn´t expect at all to hear something like this from Aunt Maggie and it was the most beautiful thing he had heard in a long time.

"Thank you ..." he whispered, his voice trembling lightly when he gripped Aunt Maggie´s hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Aunt Maggie."

The old lady smiled slightly and pressed Delahay´s hand.

"But now you have to excuse me, Mr. Delahay." she finally said, giggling lightly. "Sadly I have to take care of this disagreeable paperwork today. You know, drawing up accounts and everything."

"Oh, of course." Delahay answered, subdued and cleared his throat. "Please accept my apologies. I held you up for such a long time already."

"Oh no, my dear." Aunt Maggie said and giggled. "But I am sure you want to see Elaine now anyway. As far as I know, she wanted to go to the lake today for some fishing. For sure, she is still there."

"I thank you, Aunt Maggie ... thank you for everything." Delahay said, smiled and then he kissed Aunt Maggie´s hand before saying good-bye to her and leaving the library, happy and relieved.


	10. At the lake

**Chapter 10 - At the lake**

Quickly, Delahay drank some tea and bit into his turkey sandwich a couple of times Hugh had served him in the parlor. The young man had noticed his growling stomach after leaving the library, on the flip side he didn't want to waste his time by filling himself up now with sandwiches. After all, he wanted to find Elaine as fast as possible and toconfess his love to her as long as he still had the courage to do so.

Maybe it would be easier for him if he had a drink or two to steady his nerves like so many young men did. But confessing his love to Elaine having a dog breath on an empty stomach didn't seem quite improper to Delahay. Furthermore, Aunt Maggie´s words reassured him. She knew Elaine much better than he did and maybe she had encouraged him because of being certain already that Elaine had the same feeling for him.

Delahay just couldn´t imagine that Aunt Maggie would talk to him the way she did if she knewthat Elaine wouldn´t return his love.

_I need to give it a try.´_ flashed through Delahay´s mind** as** he walked over the lawn to the gazebo in fast steps.

Elaine wasn´t close to the boat-house, just as he assumed first. But probably she retired to one of the places on the lake, which weren't visiblefrom the house anyway.

_Indeed, Elaine needs a quiet place for fishing.´_ Delahay thought and passed the gazebo, continuing his way through the park around the lake.

Maybe she had gone to the place where he and Neil always wentfor swimming. The lake had a small recess there and it was secluded from the house. A thick, long rope was fixed on one of the tree branches close to the waterside, so someone could swing over the water and jump in. A small, sawed off tree stump was located directly at the waterside, a perfect place to rest on it after swimming. For sure, it would be a good seat for fishing as well.

Delahay gradually approached the grove, which surrounded the recess of the lake like a ring. The young man could hear splashing coming from water. Probably it was Elaine, having a trout on a fishhook and now wading into the water to bring her catch back to shore.

Delahay reached the grove now, but he was surprised thatthe splashing noise was getting louder. Above all, he wondered why the loud splashing continued. He tried to see through the trees what was going on but all the leaves and branches obstructed the view.

_This noise sounds as though Elaine has just fished the Loch Ness monster out of the lake.´_ Delahay thought and suddenly felt queasy.

If it wasn´t a tremendous fish hanging on the hook, what was the reason for thenoise then?

_Oh dear, what if ...´ _flashed through Delahay´s mind.

He ran past the grove and then noticed a bunch of clothes piled high on the tree stump. A fishing rod, a box and a bunch of trout rested on the sandy ground next to the waterside. Delahay gazed at the lake and recognized Elaine, swimming slowly through the water with big movements.

He swallowed heavily. He didn´t expect at all to find Elaine swimming in the water. But what if she was in the water, completely naked? Delahay could feel himself blushing and his gaze moved back to her clothes, still laying on the sawed off stump.

In the meantime, Elaine dove and Delahay shouted aloud, "Miss Barclay?" when she went up, rubbing the water out of her face.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Delahay!" she shouted back.

Again, he swallowed heavily when he noticed how surprisingly relaxed Elaine remained.

No sign of being shocked, no word of what for Heaven´s Sake he was doing here and that he should leave her alone. Instead, Elaine was swimming placidly in onethe spot. She even didn´t seem agitated when Delahay gazed around, completely shocked, fearing that Aunt Maggie or one of the servants would show up any moment and find them here.

"Miss Barclay, what are you doing here?" Delahay shouted aloud. "Your aunt told me you were out fishing and now I find you here like _this_."

"What is so bad about it?" Elaine giggled and gazed over at the young man.

When she noticed him blushing, she giggled even more.

"Don't _you _ever yearn for Poseidon´s Empire, Delahay? And besides, you know that Neil never allows me to go out swimming with you both. So I need to go alone."

"I can´t approve of this, Miss Barclay!" Delahay shouted and approached the waterside. "Please come out of the water. At once!"

But Elaine just grinned and swam slightly backwards, drifting further away the more Delahay approached the waterside.

"Now you sound exactly like my brother!" she snorted, still grinning and swimming in one spot again.

Suddenly, Delahay realized how right Elaine was.

Actually, he was here because of a completely different reason. He wanted to confess his love to Elaine. Instead, he was behaving like a petty tyrant now. But the situation they now found themselves was more than precarious. For sure, Aunt Maggie wouldn´t support him anymore if she would know that he was behaving dishonorably towards her niece. Delahay couldn´t tolerate Elaine´s behaviour. Not this time!

The fact that the young woman was making fun of him again made him angry and Delahay pushed aside the thought ofthe real cause for his visit. It wasn´t the right time for this – and it wasn´t the right time for silly little games either! And besides, he was sick of a little girl like Elaine walking all over him the entire time!

"Elaine!" Delahay shouted furiously, now realizing that it was the first time he called her by her first name. "You get out of the water right now!"

At these last words, he leapt forward. When he noticed his shoe was touchingthe water´s surface, Delahay jumped back on the grass like a scalded cat,trying to get the water away from his shoe.

"Well, Mr. Delahay, the situation is pretty easy, as far as I can see. After all, you have promised Neil to take care of me." Elaine giggled aloud and rose her eyebrows. "So either you get in here or you just wait until I am finished."

Delahay could feel his jaw dropping. She obviously didn´t seem to care at all in what situation she was bringing them both into with her behaviour. Or was this all because of Delahay´s bad conscience because of having so many lustful thoughts toward Elaine? It was irrelevant as it couldn´t go on like this anymore! Delahay couldn´t sit around here and watch Elaine swimming! But she couldn´t stay in the water all alone either. She needed to get out, whether she liked it or not!

"You just wait ..." Delahay hissed softly, starting to take off his jacket.

Elaine kept on swimming in one spot while watching Delahay undress quickly, only keeping on his undershirt and his underwear. No doubt, according to his facial expressions, he was seething in anger.

"Miss Barclay, when I catch you, you will get a thrashing you won´t forget so soon!" Delahay yelled, his face flushed, then he made a daring leap from the shore into the water.

Elaine started. She turned around quickly, starting to swim through the water. She could hear the loud splash after Delahay jumped into the water headfirst. The water wasn´t very warm and for a moment, the young man gasped for air and cried out in his dark voice. She knew, with his long arms and legs, he probably would catch upto her very soon. Elaine quickenedher pace, trying to confuse Delahay by swimming a zigzag course, but she could hear him swimming through the water, closing in on her.

_Maybe I have a better chance ashore.´_ flashed through Elaine´s mind.

Delahay didn´t know the area very well and Elaine knew different places to hide. Quickly, she changed her direction, swimming to the shore again.

Delahay needed a second until he realized what Elaine was up to. Then he followed her, stretching his body to increase his swimming pace. For a moment, Elaine started when she could feel Delahay´s fingertips brushing her foot. But now she noticed that she didn´t really have a chance against him. Delahay would catch up with her and grab her even before she could reach the waterside. She needed to come up with something else.

Elaine stopped and swam on the spot, panting heavily. She wasn´t that much out of breath yet, but Delahay should get the impression that she was exhausted. Now he stopped as well, swimming in one spot, about two to three arm lengths away from Elaine.

"Give up, Miss Barclay!" he snorted aloud and he couldn´t help but grin. "Don´t make it so difficult!"

Delahay knew he had cornered Elaine and he even liked it in a way. But above all, he was a gentleman. Being mischievous wasn´t something he'd do in such a situation.

"Please ..." he finally started, gazing over Elaine. "Please let us get out of the water, Miss Barclay."

For a moment, Elaine didn´t say anything and just swam in the spot. Both gazed at each other, panting lightly and Delahay hoped that Elaine would finally come to her senses. He didn´t want anything bad to happen to her and he didn´t want to punish her anyway. But they simply couldn´t stay here – unless they wanted to create a scandal.

"Alright, Mr. Delahay." Elaine finally said and nodded slightly.

Delahay sighed in relief when Elaine slowly turned around, starting to swim back to the waterside. Obviously she had learned her lesson. But then, Elaine quickly turned around again and splashed Delahay right in face.

The young man cursed aloud while rubbing the water out of his eyes, being blind for a moment.

_I should have known that she was going to do that!´_ Delahay thought, then followed Elaine who now tried to swim back to shore.

She knew Delahay was stunned for a second, but he would catch up with her very soon, so she needed to hurry. Meanwhile, Delahay followed her again, swimming after her. When Elaine noticed the distance between them decreasing dangerously, she flipped around again, splashing one load of water after the other at Delahay. At first, Delahay snorted angrily, ordering Elaine to stop with the nonsense. But she just giggled and splashed even more water at him. With every load coming against him, though Delahay noiced his anger on Elaine decreasing more and more. It was almost as if the water would literally wash his anger off his body. Suddenly, he even started to like this childish play. Delahay noticed himself giggling as well while splashing back the water into Elaine´s direction and wading towards the waterside.

Elaine and Delahay laughed aloud while still splasing the water at each other. Then, suddenly Elaine turned around.

"Catch me if you can, Thomas!" she shouted aloud, made a leap to the border of the waterside and he upper body shot out of the water.

Delahay didn´t think a long time and did the same.

"Gotcha!" he shouted while grabbing Elaine´s shoulder and flipping her around.

Suddenly, both were rooted to the spot and gazed at each other, their legs still in the water. Delahay swallowed heavily because of the view he was having a now. A view, showing much more of her then he was supposed to see of her as a gentleman. Elaine´s fine white underwear was completely wet and the water was virtually dripping out of her shirt. One of its straps had slipped over her shoulder and the shirt´s fabric stuck to her body. Elaine´s nipples became hard and now stretched against Delahay desirously and lustful. How much he would love to take her small firm breast into his hands and caress it in this moment.

Elaine softly gasped when Delahay touched her arms, approaching a bit. Her gaze moved over to his chest and his belly, which firm contours stood out against his undershirt, being saoked as well. Inside, Elaine could feel her desire to stretch out her hand, touch his chest and stroke it through the wet fabric of his shirt. She felt the burgeoning fire between her legs when Elaine noticed the light buldge at Delahay´s underwear. Elaine tried to move but her body didn´t want to move at all. Instead, she gazed into Delahay´s wonderful blue eyes. Elaine could feel his fingertips moving down her arms slowly, followed by his gaze. Delahay´s hot breath burned on her skin when he got even a bit closer to her, his face now directly in front of hers.

Both gazed deeply into each other´s eyes. Now, Elaine could see something in Delahay´s gaze, she never noticed on him before. It was a gaze of yearning and desire, a gaze of deep passion, a gaze of lust. There was no doubt for Elaine anymore. Delahay wanted her ... but couldn´t he see that she wanted him as well?

Elaine stretched her head, her lips approaching Delahay´s. Now she took the courage to touch his chest. Delahay´s grip around Elaine´s arms got firmer and pulled her even closer to his body.

What he had dreamt of such a long time finally was coming true! To feel Elaine, to kiss her, to confess to her his love. All this was now laying in front of him, so close at hand. And Delahay could see it in her gaze that Elaine was feeling the same for him. But then, he suddenly realized what he was up to do. Delahay was on the best way to break his promise he had given to his best friend Neil Barclay. He had promised to take care of Elaine, but to take care of her as wasexpected from a gentleman! And Aunt Maggie would never forgive him, if he would besmirchher niece´s honor. No, Delahay couldn´t do it, even if he wanted to. He couldn´t do it!

Suddenly, Elaine could feel Delahay´s grip getting softer. She didn´t know why but suddenly, she had the feeling to see something sad, guilty in his eyes. She felt as if she had done something wrong. Though, Elaine wasn´t able to say or do anything when Delahay turned away from her, lowering his gaze and his head while wading back to the waterside.


	11. The Quarrel

**Chapter 11 – The Quarrel**

It was late afternoon already, but to Delahay this time indeed flew by.

He and Elaine had returned to the waterside without saying any word. Delahay even didn´t dare gaze into Elaine´s eyes, so miserable and guilty he felt. While he changed behind the trees, Elaine broke her head over why he suddenly was so cool and distant towards her.

She tried to find the right words, but she couldn´t say anything else but "Go back to the house already. I´ll be there soon as well."

She stood in on front of Delahay, still wearing her soaked underwear, a towel around her body.

"Alright." he whispered without gazing up.

He felt like a whipped dog and returned slowly to the house while Elaine remained at the lake.

Elaine had felt herself fighting back her tears when she was in her room, changing her clothes. She was confused about what happened between her and Delahay at the lake that afternoon. She tried to understand what had changed between them both in the last two days since Neil was out of the house. No doubt, she spent more time with Delahay than she did before, but that wasn´t the only reason.

Before Elaine had known him just briefly and she always believed that he was** –** like so many of Neil´s friends – a cocky, fatuous snob. But right from the first moment she saw Delahay again, Elaine needed to confess to herself that she was possibly wrong. And now she knew that she was wrong!

Delahay showed her that he was different right on their first evening together outside in the gazebo. He tried to console her when she was sad; he laughed with her when she was happy. He got involved in every discussion with her and he had accepted her moods and her attacks towards him. Sometimes he protested, but he never gave Elaine the feeling not even for a second, that he wouldn´t take seriouslywhat she was saying or even make fun of her. It was the opposite. Delahay always had encouraged her and supported her to the best of his abilitiesjust as on their night trip in the train yesterday and of course not to forget their moment togetherin the attic.

Suddenly, Elaine could feel that Delahay had released a feeling inside her she hadn´t feel for a longtime already. In the last days, he tiptoed into her heart quiet and soft. For the first time, Elaine had to confess to herself what she had suspected for a long time already: She had fallen in love with Delahay and she was sure that he was feeling the same for her.

This incidence at the lake was just a clear sign and someone must be blind not to recognize it. Or was Delahay in this point just like so many other young men and just cared for physical love? But if so, this moment would have been the ideal occasion then. And was Delahay so blind not to see that Elaine wanted him as well?

Or did Delahay not act on this chance because he loved Elaine? But if he really felt so much for her, then why for Heaven´s Sake didn´t he say anything?! And why did she feel so guilty now although she hadn´t done anything wrong? She didn't do anything anyway! It was Delahay who was wrong for not speaking a word to her anymore and avoiding her like the devil with holy water!

Elaine didn´t understand anything anymore and the sense of uncertainty frustrated her and made her angry.

_What an idiot__!´_ Elaine thought while going downstairs to the parlor. _I am not a little girl anymore! He can play these stupid little games with someone else, but not with me!´_

The big wall clock stroke 5 p.m., but Elaine didn´t feel like having a cup of tea. Delahay was already in the parlor, waiting for her. He knew Aunt Maggie was still so busy with drawing up accounts. Probably she wouldn´t join them in having some tea. So Delahay hoped to clear everything up with Elaine now.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Hugh coming in, carrying a silver tray. He was surprised when he saw just one cup and some cookies next to the silver pot on the tray.

"Just one cup, Hugh?" Delahay asked carefully and frowned. "What about the ladies?"

"Well, Sir ..." Hugh answered calmly while putting the tea and the cup on the table. "Mrs. Edwards asked to be excused. Unfortunately, she is still very busy. And Miss Barclay didn´t wish to have some tea today."

"Do you know where she is?" Delahay interrupted him and walked over to the butler.

"Well, as far as I know, she wanted to go for a ride ..." he started, but didn´t come further as Delahay ran out of the room without saying anything.

"As you wish, Sir ..." Hugh murmured to himself and sighed while clearing the table again.

Elaine was leading Aldebaran out of the stable when Delahay approached her, panting.

"Do you want to go for a ride, Miss Barclay?" Delahay asked being out of air and propped his arms on his knees to make breathing easier for himself.

He almost feared to have missed her, but he was happy he didn´t.

"It is obvious, isn´t it?" Elaine puffed, surprised about how a young intelligent man like Delahay could always ask such stupid questions.

Secretly, she hoped that Delahay would follow her into the stable, though she pretended to look surprised at his appearance.

"Would you mind if I would join you?" he finally asked in a firm voice after getting backto breathing normally.

So this was what he had in mind now Now he wanted to talk to her again and spend some time with her! Or was he doing this just because he feltresponsible to her brother, Neil?

_I won´t make it that easy __for__ you, Thomas!´_ flashed through Elaine´s head.

"For all I care," she answered in a dry voice, shrugging her shoulders. "But I won´t wait for you until you are ready."

With her last words, she mounted Aldebaran, who was having his bridle and a side saddle on. Slowly, the stallion trotted over the lawn while Delahay rushed into the stable and guided Necromancer out of the box.

"Sir? May I ...?" Michael, the groom shouted aloud who just came around the corner.

He didn´t come further as Delahay already put Necromancer´s bridle on and mounted the horse´s back.

The black horse snorted and whinnied aloud. Delahay was almost fearing Necromancer wanted to buck him off. The stallion made a daring leap forward and rushed outside with loud clapping hoofs and flaring nostrils. Elaine was far off already. Delahay drove Necromancer and the horse gallopped over the lawn, snorting aloud.

He felt himself having some trouble to keep the stallion under control when decreasing the tempo, now jog trotting next to Aldebaran. Elaine didn´t gaze at Delahay at all. Instead, she pressed her heels into Aldebaran´s flanks and the horse increased his pace, snorting aloud. When Delahay noticed himself falling back, he drove Necromancer again. The black horse moved faster and trotted along next to Aldebaran again.

"Miss Barclay ..." the young man started carefully, but Elaine interrupted him.

"Let the matter rest, Delahay." she answered without turning around.

Aldebaran rushed again, Delahay fell back andcaught up again.

"But Miss Barclay." Delahay started again. "It can´t go on like this …"

Suddenly, Elaine pulled angrily at the reins and Aldebaran stopped abruptly, grunting and snorting slightly.

"Listen, friend! _You _changed the status quo between us!" Elaine hissed aloud while Delahay stopped Necromancer, gazing over to Elaine with a puzzled look. "You have avoided me the entire afternoon and suddenly, everything is business as usual as if nothing has happened?"

"But Miss Barclay …" Delahay started carefully, but he didn´t come further.

"Actually, do you know how bad I felt the entire time, Delahay?" Elaine shouted angrily. "I was running around the whole afternoon, feeling like a pile of broken glass and trying to understand what exactly I have done wrong."

Delahay shook his head.

"Miss Barclay, you haven´t done anything wrong. You are not the one to be blamed." he said softly. "I am the one who is guilty. I allowed that we lost a bit of control."

"Lost control?! What the hell are you talking about, Delahay?" Elaine interrupted him. "You are just sore about the fact that I didn´t want to do your bidding!"

"Miss Barclay, this is nonsense!" Delahay threw in. "But a young lady like you should know that we ..."

"My God, man! Now don´t come along with the entire wish-wash about etiquette and all this high-society fuss!" Elaine spat, her eyes blazing with anger. "Is this all you can do, Delahay? Hide yourself behind your gentleman façade and your honor because you are not brave enough to be honest to yourself?"

Delahay knew that Elaine was right. But what else could he do? Should he give into temptation? With this, a scandal would be sure to follow! Why couldn´t she understand?!

"Would you prefer me behaving dishonourably towards you, Miss Barclay?" Delahay shouted aloud and snorted angrily. "You need to understand! You are my best friend´s sister and I gave my promise as a gentleman to take care of you as if you were my own sister!"

_You idiot! What are you saying there?´_ flashed through his mind and he could feel himself blushing.

He exactly was saying the opposite what what he actually wanted to tell Elaine from the bottom of his heart. Suddenly, Elaine became completely quiet. In this moment, Delahay knew how much his words had hurt her.

"Is this all you see in me, Delahay?" Elaine whispered softly and she could feel tears filling her eyes. "A sister?"

Delahay swallowed heavily and he wasn´t able to say anything. Elaine misunderstood just everything. Indeed, she seemed to believe that he wouldn´t feel anything else he would feel for a good friend or a sister. But everything was completely different! He needed to let her know, but he simply didn´t know how.

"Elaine ..." Delahay started softly, but he didn´t come further as Elaine turned round and rammed her heels into Aldebaran´s flanks.

The stallion jumped forward, whinnying.

For a moment, Delahay couldn´t move and gazed after Elaine, riding Aldebaran into the direction of the forest. Then finally, he awakened from his lethargy.

"Elaine! Wait!" he shouted aloud, drove Necromancer and followed her.

Delahay yelled Elaine´s name over and over again while the black horse gallopped over the lawn. Elaine could feel tears running down her face, but by no means did she want Delahay to see that she was crying. She rammed her heels into Aldebaran´s flanks over and over again and the stallion increased his tempo.

How could Delahay fool her so much, believing that he felt the same for her! How stupid she was! And she just had opened her heart to this guy!

Delahay almost caught up when Elaine stopped whinnying Aldebaran, jumped off his back and ran into the forest.

"Elaine!" Delahay shouted aloud while stopping Necromancer, then he jumped off the horse and ran after her. "Wait!"

"Go away, Delahay!" Elaine cried while she kept running. "I don´t want to see you ever again!"

She didn´t notice that the young man already caught up with her.

"Elaine! Please! I am sorry!" Delahay shouted, gripped her and flipped her around. "Please forgive me!"

Elaine tried to push Delahay away, but he had already wrapped his long arms around her, pressing her firmly against him.

"Back off, you bastard!!" Elaine shouted disgruntled, but she didn´t come further as Delahay placed his hand to her neck, pulled her over and kissed her.


	12. Passion

**Chapter 12 – Passion**

Elaine still tried to push Delahay away from herself, just as was expected from a young lady of her status in such a situation. If he should rape her now, it would be _him_ behaving dishonorably and not her.

For a moment, Elaine wondered what Neil would do if he would know that his best friend hadraped his little sister. Would he be angry about it and beat Delahay to death to defend her honor? Or would Neil just sweep it under the carpet to spare their family from a scandal?

It didn´t matter what Neil would do or not. No one in her family would ever know how much Elaine was longing for Delahay, how much her body yearned for him ... and how much she loved him. This was reason enough why nobody could speak about a rape.

In the meantime, Delahay had pulled her down to the ground, still kissing her wildly. Quickly, he gripped her wrists, pinning them down as he feared, Elaine would start lashing about, hurting him and herself in the end.

Her perfume entered his nose while he kissed her neck and her scent almost drove him mad. Delahay could feel Elaine still dithering and fighting him, but her firm body under him just excited him even more. He didn´t want to hurt her but he knew that he couldn´t hold back his feelings and his desire for Elaine anymore.

"Oh Elaine, I love you," Delahay panted between his kisses and before Elaine could say anything, he pressed his lips to her mouth again.

Suddenly he could feel her resistance decreasing and she started returning his kiss. Delahay was almost surprised when Elaine´s tongue entered his mouth, deep and demanding. She opened her thighs so the young man could slip between them and slowly Delahay let go of her wrists.

He felt Elaine´s hands clinging to his hair and his back when Delahay kissed her face and her neck again. He could hear her voice moaning when his hand covered her breast, stroking it though the fabric of her dress.

"Delahay ..." Elaine whispered and before he could say anything, she kissed him deeply and passionately.

Delahay noticed Elaine´s hands pulling at his linen jacket, trying to take it off. He knew what this meant. Elaine wanted him as much as he wanted her. Though, it wasn´t too late yet; they still could avoid giving intotheir lust. But Delahay wasn´t sure anymore if he still wanted this at all. And it seemed that Elaine didn´t want to go back either.

Delahay kept on kissing her passionately while his hand hastily pulled up the the fabric of Elaine´s dress, searching, feeling, demanding. His voice moaned deeply when he could feel her hand on him, pressing firmly against his arousal.

Delahay sensed her hand undoing the button of his white linen trousers while he tried to take off Elaine´s panties. When Elaine could hear a ripping noise, she paused in her movement and slightly pushed Delahay away.

"Let me do this ..." she whispered, panting heavily andgazing deeply into Delahay´s eyes.

Elaine was right. Everybody, above all Aunt Maggie, would know at once what had happened if they both would come back home in torn clothes.

Delahay rose, took off his jacket hastily and opened his trousers. In the meantime, he observed Elaine opening her suspenders and taking off her panties with speedy hands. Delahay swallowed heavily and a light moan escaped his voice when he saw Elaine´s swollen sex. Oh, she looked so wonderful and every fiber of his body cried out to finally enter her and feel her close.

Elaine observed Delahay pulling down his trousers and his hardened manhood coming more and more to light. She was surprised by how well endowed he was. Not even Gavin McCall, who deflowered her last summer, had such a huge, strong manhood like Delahay. Gavin was the son of a Scottish professor at University of Edinburgh and Elaine never saw him ever again.

For a moment, Elaine feared that Delahay could hurt her. But she pushed her thought away. She felt how wet she was and the fire burning between her legs longed to give him his welcome.Elaine wondered as well if Delahay would allow her to explore and pleasure his sword of love the way she had read about in Aunt Maggie´s dirty books. But she could see it in his face that she wouldn´t have time for it at all.

In the meantime, Delahay had bent over Elaine, both panting heavily and gazing into each other´s eyes. Delahay´s fingers touched Elaine´s wet vagina and he moaned softly when he could feel her being so ready for him. His hand clasped his sword of love, trying to enter Elaine, but he was too nervous and he didn´t succeed at first go.

Elaine straddled her legs even more and touched Delahay´s manhood. While he propped himself on his hands, trembling lightly, Elaine helped to bring him to the place where he was already expected so longingly. Both groaned aloud when Delahay entered Elaine slow and soft.

Oh, how deep and tight she was! A cold shiver ran down Delahays spine when Elaine´s wet sex enclosed his manhood firm and warm and he started thrusting her softly.

_It didn´t feel that way with Guy Bennett.´_ flashed through Delahay´s mind.

With Guy, Delahay´s nearly twice as old cousin, Sophie from Plymouth, came into his mind. With her, he had lost his virginity at the tender age of sixteen.

He thought about when she had come over for a visit on a weekend in late summer, seducing Delahay on their last evening together in the library while his parents were asleep already. He thought about how nervous and excited he was when cousin Sophie straddled her legs – and how embarrassed and ashamed he was when he came just seconds after entering her.

The next morning, he remembered Sophie´s facial expression as well shortly before she left. Her triumphant face told Delahay that he wasn´t anything else but a little conquest forher. Nothing else than another trophy in her chase after young men and young cocks. Why else did Neil Barclay tell him shortly after that he had the "pleasure" as well to get to know cousin Sophie a bit more? And why did some of their friends start travelling frequently to Plymouth to do some "studies"?

Did Delahay get involved with a sexual adventure with Guy Bennett because of this? Because he felt humiliated after his experience with Sophie? Because he believed it would be different with a boy than with a girl? Did he do all this to seek distraction? Just not to think of Elaine, who came into his mind from time although he even didn´t know why? Did he do all this not to dream of what he was doing with her now?

With Guy Bennett, it never felt as amazing as it did now. Even not with another girl, Delahay had had a small tête-a-tête last year. It never had been so wonderful before as it was now with Elaine!

Delahay could feel her fingers clingingto his back through his shirt. He could feel Elaine´s thighs around his hips, he could hear her moans and pants, and he felt her hot breath on his skin. She was so tight, so wet, so passionate, so wonderful! And she wanted to feel him with every fibre of her body and her soul! What else could a man desire from a woman?

Delahay propped on his hands again and Elaine straddled her legs even more when he started thrusting her a bit faster and harder.

"Oh Delahay, yes ..." Elaine moaned aloud, closed her eyes and pressed him even deeper inside her.

How deep and hard he was inside her! It felt so wonderful! And how much she loved it how he thrusted her! Elaine bit her lips not to cry aloud and her breath got faster and heavier.

Delahay´s thrusts got even harder and he groaned. For a moment, he feared hurtingElaine, but then he could feel her fingernails digging into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. Elaine moaned aloud and started moving under him. How good she moved and how much Elaine was pressing her pelvis into his! If Delahay didn'tfeel his upcoming orgasm, he would caress and pleasure Elaine all the way and make love to her in all the positions he knew! And if she would want to ride him and pleasure his sword of love, he would allow her if she wanted to!

Delahay kissed Elaine wildly and passionately while he thrusted her even faster und forcefully, deeper and more passionate. And suddenly, their bodies exploded from the inside andapowerful wave of their excitation and lust ran through the two lovers. Delahay and Elaine groaned out loud when he thrusted her forcefully for the very last time and both held each other tightly as they came together and Delahay poured deeply into her.


	13. The Book

Chapter 13 – The Book 

It was late evening already when Elaine crawled into the attic through her secret tunnel, crouching in a corner to continue reading "Lady Chatterley´s Lover."

She could still see Delahay in front of her inner eye. She could still feel him inside her and she still felt his hot kisses and his hands everywhere on her body. How wonderful he felt!

But Elaine still felt queasy like she did after Delahay let go of her with a rueful gaze and both started to dress. Both felt like whipped dogs and they didn´t dare to gaze at each other when when they returned to the house slowly with their heads down.

Elaine was still thinking about this haunting silence diffusing between them during dinner. It was as if she and Delahay were afraid to get struck by lightning immediately should they just say a false word or make a careless movement.

But maybe this lightning would assume the shape of Aunt Maggie, who would rip both into pieces if she knew what had happened. Or did she anticipate already what happened between Delahay and Elaine? Could she see what they were feeling for each other? Could she feel the love between them? And could she feel as well, how their bad conscience was troubling the two lovers? Did Aunt Maggie know how guilty they felt about what they had done? Did she know of their insecurities and how to deal with each other?

Maybe this was the reason as well why Aunt Maggie tried to engage Delahay and Elaine into a light conversation at dinner. But the old lady sensed that something was wrong between them. Even when they all were sitting together and Elaine played the piano, the mood didn´t get better.

Though Elaine didn´t want to confess it in this moment, she was almost thankful when a phone call from Neil tore them out of this oppressive situation. The phone call was long and reason enough to end their get-together in the parlor. A lothad taken care of itself, at least tonight.

Elaine was so lost in her thoughts that she didn´t notice the attic´s door opening. Suddenly, Aunt Maggie was standing in the doorway. The young girl started and jerked when she could hear her aunt´s voice.

Suddenly, Elaine could feel herself blushing. She had been holding "Lady Chatterley´s Lover" in her hand the entire time. What would Aunt Maggie say now if she would findone of England's most scandalous books in the hands of her young niece? At least there was one certain thing: It was too late now to put the book back into the footlooker.

"Oh, Aunt Maggie ..." Elaine stuttered hastily, closed the book and tried to coverits title with her hand as wellas she could while Aunt Maggie stepped in and closed the door. "I didn´t hear you at all."

_If Aunt Maggie doesn´t see the title, she´ll probably believe I´m reading a book about architecture.´_ flashed through Elaine´s mind.

Suddenly she could see a wide smile on the old lady´s face.

"No troubles, my child." Aunt Maggie giggled softly and walked over to her niece.

Elaine swallowed heavily. In this moment, she realised that her little strategy probably didn´t yield any fruit.

"Umm ..." Elaine started subdued and now she could feel her face burning like fire while pressing the book at her chest. "What do you mean, Aunt Maggie?"

Aunt Maggie´s smile got even wider.

"Do you think I don´t know that you are reading my books, Elaine?" she whispered giggling, winked at her niece and took a seat next to her on the big footlocker.

Elaine sighed and placed the book open on her lap. It didn´t make any sense anymore to disguise. Aunt Maggie had caught her red-handed and she couldn´t do anything about it. It wouldn´t make any sense at all to make excuses. Her aunt obviously knew already that Elaine just wasn´t dealing with architecture.

Though, she had the impression that Aunt Maggie didn´t mind at all that she was reading her dirty books. It was the opposite. Maybe the reason was that D.H. Lawrence´s work was prohibited in Great Britain in the meantime and Aunt Maggie stockpiled one of the very few copies being published in 1928.

What would the people think of her if they knew that Aunt Maggie, one of the most respected ladies in entire Cornwall, was keeping a dirty little secret? A little secret she was now sharing with her young niece?

"Where is Mr. Delahay?" Elaine finally asked to distract from the book and last but not least, from her own faux pas.

"He is downstairs, on the phone." Aunt Maggie replied in a calm voice. "He is still talking to Neil. I have talked to him as well. Neil will be here again the day after tomorrow."

"Oh." Elaine answered surprised.

In this moment, she realized that her hours together with Delahay were counted now, no matter what else would happen between them.

When her brother would return, she and Delahay would deal with each other in the way it was expected from them. Considering what happened between them, with Neil's return, they would have would treat each other like strangers again.

But didn´t they treat each other like this already in their own way?

Elaine could feel how much this situation between them was frustrating her. She was wondering if Delahay already had told Neil about what had happenedbetween them today.

"My child, what is it?" Aunt Maggie asked, worried and her soft voice tore Elaine out of her thoughts.

"What is bothering you? You look so sad," she started carefully, touched Elaine´s hand and pressed it lightly.

"It´s nothing ..." the young woman sighed and gazed down **at** the floor.

But Aunt Maggie knew that Elaine didn´t know the truth. Indeed she had noticed how depressed Elaine was the entire evening. She knew her niece too well not to notice that something was wrong with her. And Delahay seemed to be depressed as well. Aunt Maggie was assuming already what Elaine´s sadness was connected to.

"Did something happened between you and Mr. Delahay?" the old lady started carefully. "Did you have a fight? I noticed how quiet you both have been at dinner."

For a short moment, it was silent.

"No, we didn´t have a fight, Aunt Maggie." Elaine answered in a low voice and sighed again.

Inside, she was torn. Aunt Maggie was the only person Elaine really trusted. But would she understand what happened between her and Delahay? And what was even more important: Would she approve of it? Or would Aunt Maggie tell Mother and Neil and a scandal would be assured?

"It´s just ... Though ... I mean, Mr. Delahay ..." Elaine finally began. "... he just doesn´t understand me. Of course, we understand each other well on the one hand, but on the other ..."

Elaine sighed.

"On the other hand, he is so strange to me." she continued. "This is driving me crazy and I don´t know ..."

Aunt Maggie smiled softly.

"You have fallen in love with Mr. Delahay, haven´t you, Elaine?" she finally said and gazed at Elaine.

The young woman could feel herself blushing within seconds.

"Umm ... no!" Elaine stuttered aloud and her gaze wandered around, just not to look into Aunt Maggie´s eyes. "I mean ... Aunt Maggie, how did you get such an idea?"

"This is very easy, my child. I just know you too well and I have seen it in your face at dinner." Aunt Maggie started in a calm voice and smiled. "And should I tell you what? Mr. Delahay is feeling the same for you."

Elaine gasped for air and gazed at Aunt Maggie, dumbfounded. She wanted to counter something but she didn´t know what to say at all. She sighed again and gazed down to the book which was still laying on her lap.

"Do you actually know how the story of 'Lady Chatterley´s Lover' ends?" Aunt Maggie finally asked.

Elaine looked at her aunt and shook her head without saying anything.

"Well, Lady Chatterley leaves him." the old lady finally explains. "She leaves Sir Clifford to start a new life with Mr. Mellows."

Wih the last words, Aunt Maggie rose, then she walked over to the attic´s door with a big smile on her face.

For a couple of seconds, it was silent again. Then, Elaine worked out of her lethargy.

"But ... but Aunt Maggie." Elaine finally started, puzzled about what her Aunt actually meant. "What do you want to tell me? I mean, I don´t want to leave Delahay."

"My Darling. What the story actually wanted to say is ..." Aunt Maggie started, opened the door and then turned around to Elaine. "... you can live a life without following your heart´s voice. This way of living can work out well … and sometimes, it doesn´t."

With these words, Aunt Maggie closed the door and left the attic, before Elaine could say anything at all.


	14. Aunt Maggie's trip

**Chapter 14 - Aunt Maggie's trip**

Elaine and Delahay had spent a sleepless night. Both were laying in their beds, rolling restless from one side to the other.

Again and again her conversation with Aunt Maggie flashed through Elaine´s mind. She could feel that her aunt wanted to tell her something with her last remark. And Elaine knew as well that it couldn´t go on like this between her and Delahay. She realized that a decision had to be made - either in the one direction or into the other one.

But which one was the correct decision? And above all what would Delahay do? Which decision would he make?

Was it all worth it in the end to think about it so much? Maybe Aunt Maggie was wrong and Delahay had no feelings for Elaine at all. Maybe he just pretended everything to get what he wanted. And now he just didn´t dare to tell Elaine and Aunt Maggie the truth. Maybe, everything would be easier if Delahay would tell Elaine that he didn´t love her, that she has been just a little adventure for him.

_It would be the best way. Better __to have__ a shocking ending than a neverending shock.´_ Elaine thought sadly.

And this thought didn´t let go of her either when she was sitting at the breakfast table together with Delahay and Aunt Maggie.

Delahay still didn´t dare to gaze into Elaine´s eyes and in this moment, shefeared that she was right with her assumption. The young man could slap himself for his behavior, as it showed the exact opposite of what he actually felt.

Again and again, Delahay had switched on the small lamp on his nightstand and had folded back his blanket. So many times, he got out of the bed, having the thought of going into Elaine's room and tell her that he loved her. But Delahay never came further than the door of his own room and his trembling hand didn´t manage to push down the door latch and get out of the room.

The young man had stopped counting the times he had planned last night to walk over to Elaine - just to stand in front of his room door at the end. Delahay was annoyed at his own cowardice. Not having thecourage and telling Elaine what he really felt for her!

What a hypocrite and a liar he was! First he broke his promise to treat Elaine honorably and if this wasn´t bad enough already, he was lying to his best friend on the telephone without blushing. No, Thomas William Delahay was no gentleman! He wasn´t even a real man!

Delahay was torn from his thoughts when he could hear Aunt Maggie's voice and butler Hugh approaching the table. Elaine started lightly as she was completely lost in her thoughts as well.

"Please tell James to drive up the car. And please bring me my summer coat and my hat." Aunt Maggie said in a clear voice and briefly gazed over to Hugh.

"As you wish." the old butler answered, bowing slightly and left the parlor.

"Drive up the car?" Elaine repeated, lightly confused and swallowed. "Do you want to leave?"

Did the old lady plan a trip Elaine just didn´t know anything about? Or did Maggie and Delahay plan something together and they just wanted to surprise the young woman with it?

"Oh, umm. Yes!" Aunt Maggie answered in a loud voice and dabbed her mouth briefly with her napkin before folding it and putting it on the table. "I will drive into town today. Fiona Richardson, a good friend of mine is sick and I wanted to visit her. I will try to cheer her up a bit with the apple cake I made today in the early morning. And afterwards, I will do some shopping. By the way, I will take James and Mary with me. After all, I need a pair of helping hands to make all the purchases."

_James and Mary?´_ flashed through Elaine´s mind. _Then nobody else would be in the house anymore except Hugh!´ _

Suddenly, the thought of being alone in the house with Delahay frightened her. The young man swallowed heavily, but he tried not to show how surprised and shocked he was.

He didn´t know why, but suddenly his best friend Neil Barclay came into his mind. If he knew what Aunt Maggie actually was up to! She wanted to leave to town, taking half the house personnel with her andleaving young Elaine with him? This was almost like going into an ammunition camp with a burning candle – and this in the truest sense of the word! If Aunt Maggie would just know what had happened yesterday between the two! By no means would she leave her niece with him alone then! And she wouldn´t give her permission to either of them both doing more mischief after all!

_Maybe time has come to be a man and stand by what I did.´_ Delahay thought and rose from his chair.

"Aunt Maggie, I ..." he started hastily, but he didn´t come further.

"Mary prepared something for you for lunch and this morning I baked an apple cake for you as well. If you get hungry, let Hugh know. He will take care of everything else then." Aunt Maggie said and rose from her chair.

Elaine swallowed heavily and suddenly she had the dumb feeling that the entire thing was nothing else than secret scheme her aunt had concocted. Actually, she knew that she had to come to a decision somehow. But Aunt Maggie giving her now all liberties with her long announced daily trip - and even the opportunity to use them – this was something Elaine didn´t count with at all!

And obviously, Aunt Maggie was already expecting something certain happening today between Elaine and Delahay. If she didn´t know already about it what had happened between them yesterday! Elaine was completely taken by surprise and she didn´t know what to say.

Delahay's and Elaine's eyes met briefly. Now Elaine rose from her chair as well when Hugh came back into the parlor with Aunt Maggie's coat and hat.

"By the way, I will be very busy today, so don´t count with me before dinner." Aunt Maggie added while Hugh helped her putting on the coat. "But now, I really need to leave. It is very late already and as you know, I have a busy schedule today. But though, enjoy your breakfast."

Aunt Maggie grinned widely towards Elaine and Delahay and Elaine just got the feeling, as if she wanted rather to say "Get on the mattress, dear friends and fire away!" instead of "Enjoy your breakfast".

Delahay could feel himself blushing and he just wished the ground would swallow him. It was good that Aunt Maggie couldn´t see what was taking place before his mental eye now. She probably would get a heart attack if she would see what he was doing there with Elaine.

"But ... but Aunt Maggie!" Elaine shouted and trudged after her aunt while the old lady moved out of the parlor, still grinning and Hugh opening the entrance door.

Delahay cleared his throat briefly, then he followed the two ladies.

"What shall I do if someone comes over and asks for you...?" Elaine said, slightly upset while Aunt Maggie stepped out, walking down the veranda. "I mean ..."

For one moment, Elaine was wondering what was worse. Acting as a substitute for her aunt on the cottage for a half day or the fact to have all liberties and now doing everyhing with Delahay she secretly wanted to do the entire time.

James had driven up the car already and he and Mary greeted Elaine and Delahay by smiling at them. Maybe this was just a product of her mind, but when Elaine was looking into Hugh's, James' and Mary's faces, she got the feeling that all servants knew what the real reason for Aunt Maggie's trip was.

"Oh, no worries, my child! Leave it all up to Hugh! He will take care of it!" Aunt Maggie answered smiling and threw a short gaze to Elaine and Delahay before she stepped into the car. "Just enjoy your day! We will see each other in the evening!"

Elaine and Delahay didn´t know what else to say and gazed after Aunt Maggie with puzzled faces while James drove the car through the big entrance gate and the old oak´s majestic treetops literally waving good-bye to the travelers.


	15. The Decision

**Chapter 15 - The decision **

After Aunt Maggie's departure, Elaine and Delahay didn´t return to the breakfast table anymore.

Elaine just murmured hastily about not being hungry anymore before rushing upstairs into her room. In the meantime, Delahay had lost his appetite as well. While Hugh cleaned the table, Delahay withdrew himself into the library. A small cigar smoldered along in the ashtray and the young man was holding a book in his hands, but he could´t concentrate at all on what he was reading. A thousand thoughts tortured Delahay and his entire body literally hurt because of yearning so much for Elaine.

He could still taste her kisses and feel her marvelous warm soft body under himself. Her wet, tight vagina, which had enclosed his manhood so deeply and firmly and he still could hear Elaine moaning and panting into his ear. Delahay still could hear her heartbeat as well, when his head was resting on Elaine's chest for one moment after both had come.

How wonderful all this had been!

But Delahay knew his education as a gentleman didn´t allow him to approach Elaine ever again in such a dishonorable way!

Indeed, Aunt Maggie's trip was a gift from heaven in so many respects and under other circumstances, Delahay wouldn´t have thought about it anymore or questioned its purpose. But Almighty God obviously had something totally different in mind and the entire thing wasn´t a gift at all! To Delahay, it rather seemed to be a test. A test in which he should show that he was strong enough to resist the temptation and do penance for his sins! And finally to cleanse himself from them!

Delahay knew how much he had sinned, how guilty he had made himself. He had besmirchedhis own and Elaine's honour. He had done exactly the opposite of what was expected from him as a gentleman. He had broken his promise to Neil Barclay to take care of Elaine as if she was his own sister. To treat her like a sister and make sure that she behaved in a way as it was proper for a lady of her social standing. But he had done none of that! Instead, Delahay had supported Elaine tampering with another's property in order to give it to the poor. He let himself be tempted into a fervid swimming game with herwhich almost got out of control. And in the end, he had allowed himself and Elaine to succumb to their lust! A gentleman could not behave more dishonorable and more wrong than this!

But only now, Delahay recognized how unimportant all this actually was to him. He had been so blind in so many respects and in the last days Elaine had made him think about many things: About what he believed and thought he knew, about what was right or wrong. To question so many things he had been so convinced of before as well as practices he had tolerated and accepted without question or doubt.

And suddenly he realized he was fooling himself the entire time.

_Honour? What honour?!? And what education?!´_ flashed through his head.

Did Delahay indeed behave dishonorably only because he had helped the poor forest people with food which did not belong to him? Was it dishonorable to give a small starving girl a full stomach and a smile on her face by giving her some canned meat?

Was it against his education to comfort Elaine when she was sad? To laugh with her when she was happy? Was it dishonorable that she touched his heart so much?

Would Delahay rather not be an honourless scallawag if he would sleep with Elaine and drop her afterwards like a hot potato? Or did he behave dishonorably if he would tell the woman of his heart that he loved her?

If that all should be dishonorable and wrong, what was more honorable and more correct than that?

And for the first time, Delahay dared to confess frankly to himself he already knew in the bottom of his heart the entire time, despite his guilty feelings, he loved Elaine and he wanted to be together with her, no matter what would happen now. And she should know about his feelings as well. She should know that she wasn´t just an adventure for him. Elaine should know that she was the woman he loved!

Delahay jerked and snapped from his thoughts when he suddenly heard the "Raindrop Prelude" of Fréderic Chopin coming out of the parlor. He knew it could only be Elaine playing the piano.

For one moment, Delahay was disappointed as Elaine obviously had gone into the parlor directly from her room without worrying about him or looking **for** him. On the other hand, he could understand her behavior. Probably Elaine was aggrieved and confused just like he was.

But now Delahay realized that he wasn´t confused and aggrieved anymore. The answer what to do waslying now so clearly right in front of him. There were no more doubts.

The young man could feel he had made a decision and now he knew what he had to do!

Detemined, Delahay closed the book, put it on the table and stubbed out the small cigar, then he rose and walked out of the library in fast steps.

Being lost in her thoughts, Elaine's hands moved over the piano keys. She had already played the Prelude so often she could play it blindfolded.

Again and again, she was thinking about Delahay. His kisses were still burning on her mouth and she still could feel him inside her. No doubt, she wasquite surprised yesterday when he was so stormy and so passionate ... and though, so wonderful!

But had this been really the only thing he wanted from Elaine? Had she been just a small sexual conquest for him? Or did Aunt Maggie tell the truth and Delahay really loved her?

But what if he didn´t? What if she really was just an adventure for him? A holiday flirt? But then why the hell this entire cat-and-mouse game? Why didn't Delahay just say that he didn´t love Elaine? Or was everything different and he did love her? But why didn't he open his mouth and leave her in such confusion?

Elaine sighed softly.

_Why does everything have to be so terribly complicated?´_ she thought sadly and wiped a tear from her face.

Suddenly Elaine snapped from her thoughts and she gasped when she saw Delahay standing in the door frame of the parlor. Abruptly, she stopped playing and rose from the piano stool.

"Delahay ..." she whispered softly, but she didn´t get further and her voice died as she was too surprised to see him now standing in front of her.

For one moment, Elaine had the feeling that her worst fears had become true. That Delahay didn´t feel anything for her and that he only had come into the parlor to tell her. But then their eyes met and Elaine knew that she was wrong.

She even didn´t have to say anything as everything was so clear now, so clear that no further words were needed. Elaine knew she loved Delahay and now she sensed that he was feeling the same for her.

It didn´t matter anymore if it was right what happened between them. And it was completely unimportant as well if Neil or Mother would approve oftheir feelings for each other. Or if somebody else would give his or her blessing to their love or not. The only important thing was what Elaine and Delahay felt for each other.

Both smiled at each other briefly and now Delahay knew as well that the last ice between them had broken now. Even the very last doubt between them was now smoothed out of the way.

Without saying a word, Delahay went over to Elaine with fast steps while she pushed the stool aside and stepped forward in front of the piano.

"Elaine ..." Delahay whispered, then he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

Elaine put her arms around Delahay's neck and held him firmly. She could feel her tears filling her eyes again, but Elaine knew that these were tears of relief.

"Oh Thomas ..." she said in a low voice when both held each other firmly and Delahay kissed her neck. "I had the fear that you ..."

She didn´t get further as Delahay took her face into his hands and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"No, you were right all the time.I was too afraid and too blind to be honest to myself. But now I don´t care if I behave like a gentleman or if I break all the rules of my education or society. Because I love you, Elaine. Right from the very first moment." Delahay whispered softly, gazed into her eyes and gently wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Please forgive me. I was such a fool."

Elaine didn´t answer but just smiled lightly and then she pulled Delahay against herself and kissed him. He returned her kiss, so glad and relieved over the fact that they could finally confess their love each other.

Delahay held Elaine in his arms and just wished that time would stop.

Suddenly, Elaine gently broke away from their kiss. For one moment, Delahay was irritated when she gripped his hand and pulled him gently toward the parlor door without saying a word. Then Elaine turned and gazed into his eyes.

"We don´t have much time ..." she whispered - and in this moment, Delahay knew what Elaine meant.

Even if he wished so much that time would stop - he knew it was impossible. And Elaine was right. Indeed, they didn´t have much time ... and first Delahay didn´t want to confess it to himself, but maybe this was now the last possibility for them to be close to each other before Aunt Maggie and Neil would return to Ten Oaks.

Both left the parlor without saying anything, Elaine still holding Delahay's hand when both went upstairs, up to Elaine's bedroom as quietly as possible.

The door to Elaine's bedroom was just locked, then both took each other into the arms again and started kissing each other deeply and intimately, feeling each other´s heartbeat.

No matter what would even happen now Elaine and Delahay knew they loved each other and nobody nor nothing could change it.


	16. Love

**Chapter 16 - Love**

Delahay gently pulled Elaine towards him and kissed her tenderly, Elaine returned his kiss.

He placed his big hands onto her neck, stroking it gently while Elaine's fingers drove through his thick blond hair and along his back. Delahay pulled Elaine towards him even more and his kiss became deeper and more passionate. He felt every fibre of his body being aflame, yearning for Elaine to feel her close again, to move inside her, to smell and taste her. However, for one moment Delahay feared he probably would lose his self-control again in his passion and being too rough to Elaine, probably even hurt her. But the last thing Delahay wanted was stalemating Elaine nor even scare her off. But there was still something else that bothered him. Something that now worried him more, than he actually wanted to confess to himself.

He was concerned that he probably couldn´t fulfill Elaine's expectations of a good lover. What if he came too early? In his young age and being so impetuous as he could be, this was indeed within the bounds of possibility - and now he wasn´t dealing with having a quickie in a bush anyway. Would Elaine be disappointed in him then? Would she be satisfied if Delahay would please her in a different way, as long until his tired love warrior recovered, in order to rise again for new doings? Or would she rather prefer a long slow love act, wanting to have one orgasm after the other? And what if Delahay would come too early and his manhood wouldn´t have enough strength for a second time? What would Elaine think then if he would leave her, having things unfinished?

Delahay stopped kissing Elaine and and gazed at her, still stroking her face and her neck tenderly. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but at the end, he couldn´t bring a tone over his lips. Delahay could feel Elaine's finger on his mouth and for a moment, he had the impression as if she would know, what was spinning around in his head.

Elaine smiled lightly as Delahay's lips started kissing her fingers tenderly, while her other hand started to open the buttons of his red-yellow striated waistcoat. Their lips found each other again and Elaine sighed slightly, when Delahay kissed her deeply and passionate.

She had noticed that something seemed to bother him and she started getting nervous and uncertain as well because of certain thoughts flashing her mind. After all, it would be the first time that she didn´t have fast rabbit-sex with a young man somewhere in the bushes which was over after a few minutes.

Elaine and Delahay would now have much more time for each other compared to yesterday. They would have the time to explore and discover each other – however, Elaine wondered if she could still satisfy Delahay's desires and expectations. Anyhow, it would be the first timethat a man would see her completely naked and Elaine wondered if Delahay would still desire her then the same way he did now.

Suddenly, Elaine stopped in her movement, her hands now resting on Delahay's of half-opened waistcoat.

And how did Delahay want a woman to be in general? Indeed, some women Elaine read about in Aunt Maggie's books were indeed deamons between the sheets and the men were almost slaves to them – however, it was one thing to really be like this and it was another thing just to read about it.

Strictly speaking, Elaine had really no idea from all this! She never had been able to try out any of what she had read about in the books. Elaine started wondering if Delahay would approve of it anyway, if she wanted to get close to him this way. Maybe he wouldn´t like such a sexual discovery journey at all. Or maybe he would be disappointed if he found out what a blank sheet Elaine was in so many senses, despite being so outspoken. And for sure, Delahay had by far more sexual experience than Elaine and maybe he was used to a completely different type of lover, compared to an inexperienced little thing like her.

Tenderly, Delahay touched Elaine's hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. In this moment, he knew that she was just as nervous and uncertain like he was. Maybe it was his turn to say something calming to Elaine and take something away from his own and her nervousness.

Indeed, Delahay knew since yesterday he hadn't been Elaine's first man. But this didn´t mean that Elaine was sexually so experienced that no man could fool her anymore. Or was he completely wrong and it was the opposite? A thousand thoughts flashed through Delahay's mind and it already made him dizzy, so difficult it was to him to conceive and understand all these thoughts.

"Elaine...?" the young man asked softly but he didn´t come further.

"Don´t say anything now ..." Elaine answered gently then she bent forward to him again and kissed him.

Elaine kissed Delahay deeply and intimately and with each kiss and each contact, Delahay's concerns and fears decreased. Suddenly he understood what she wanted to tell him with this reaction. Elaine was so right. That was not the time to destroy this marvelous moment of love between them by talking. No doubt, both had their fears and uncertainties and there were still so many things they didn´t know from each other. But all this was now unimportant. Only this moment was important: This moment and their love for each other. The moment to simply enjoy each other´s closeness and let themselves drift in the river of their love.

Elaine's hands opened the remaining buttons of Delahay's waistcoat while still kissing him tenderly. Delahay gently broke from their kiss and gazed at Elaine while she stripped slowly the waistcoat off his body. He opened his white bow tie with light shaky hands and let it fall to the floor while Elaine started opening his shirt.

It was too hot on this day to wear an undershirt so that with each opened button, the tender skin of Delahay's chest came to light. For one moment, the young man gasped lightly and closed his eyes when he felt Elaine's soft lips on his chest, followed by her hands. Each of her kisses and touches was electrifying and Delahay felt a shiver running down his spine. He placed his arms around Elaine's body and his hand stroked her hair and her neck, while she kept on kissing his chest.

In the meantime, Elaine's hands had opened Delahay's shirt and Elaine inhaled deeply the scent of his skin while her face nestled to his chest for a short moment. He felt so wonderful and the smell of his body bewitched her, drove her mad. Elaine felt she wanted more, so much more. She wanted to feel Delahay again, feel him again inside her.

Delahay moaned softly and threw his head back when Elaine's lips and tongue touched his nipples. Then he took her face into his hands and gazed deeply into Elaine's eyes. Their lips met in a hot, fervent kiss and Delahay embraced Elaine even firmer. Their tongues touched each other and Elaine groaned softly when Delahay's tongue entered her deeply.

His heart throbbed wildly, when Delahay started turning Elaine slowly. The young man twined his arm around her hip, while his other hand stroked her hair and he started kissing her neck again. Elaine felt his body pressing gently but demanding against her and she cleary could feel his arousal. Elaine closed her eyes and folded her hand behind her back to touch Delahay. He moaned softly and Elaine felt his hot breath at her ear while stroking Delahay's manhood through the fabric of his trousers.

Then, Delahay bent forward and kissed Elaine deeply and passionate while he started opening the buttons of her dress and peeling it slowly off her body. His lips covered Elaine's soft milky skin with kisses, followed by his hands. The sweet scent of her body and the light flowery fragrance of Elaine's perfume entered deeply into Delahay's nose. How wonderful she smelled and how tender her skin was! All this was so wonderful and Delahay just wished it never would stop again.

He waited until Elaine had taken her dress and her shoes off, then he turned her around carefully. Like yesterday at the lake, Elaine was wearing fine white underwear and a thin, lightly transparent undershirt with small straps.

Hastily, Delahay took off his shirt then he touched Elaine's shoulders, his gaze resting on her breasts, now stretched against Delahay desirously and lustful. He felt how Elaine's hands touched his naked chest.

Although Delahay felt how very much Elaine wanted him, he was uncertain for a moment, if he could really do all this ... if Elaine really wanted this as well and didn´t do it just to do him a favour. Suddenly, he could feel Elaine's hand gently covering his and leading it to her breast. They gazed deeply into each other´s eyes when his hand covered her small firm breast.

"Touch me, Thomas." Elaine whispered softly. "Don´t be afraid."

Then she bent forward and kissed him, before Delahay could say anything. Maybe this was what had been missing in order to take away his fear and uncertainty. Suddenly, he could feel all his doubts and negative thoughts literally vanishing into the air.

He started kissing Elaine deeply and more passionate while his hands caressed her breasts through the fabric of her undershirt. The young woman moaned softly and she didn´t protest when Delahay's hands started moving the straps of her undershirt over her shoulders. While the silky fabric slowly slipped down her body, Elaine noticed the huge bulge on Delahay's dark grey pin striped trousers. It was highly visible how excited he was, but she noticed as well how much Delahay endeavored to control himself and seduce her slowly in so many pleasurable ways. Elaine wondered if maybe he would allow her to go with him on sexual discovery journey.

She swallowed heavily and a shiver ran down her spine when Delahay's lips gently moved down her neck and her chest, followed by his hands. She didn´t move and touched his thick golden hair when Delahay knelt down in front of her and softly kissed her belly. His fingers circled tenderly her nipples and Elaine groaned loudly. When he stood up, his lips gently started sucking them.

"You are so beautiful ..." Delahay whispered softly while kissing his way up to Elaine's mouth.

Their lips met again, desiring and passionate, and Elaine noticed the burning fire between her thighs, which made her body tremble. She now had to endeavor as well not to lose her self-control.

In the meantime, Delahay had taken Elaine in his arms and had carried her over to the bed. He put her gently on the matress and started undressing while Elaine was laying on the bed, watching him. When the young man touched the waistband of his shorts, in order to also take them off, Elaine sat up and touched his hand.

"No, wait ..." she started softly.

Delahay frowned and gazed down to Elaine.

"Thomas, I ..." she started carefully and Delahay could see her blushing and getting uncertain.

Before he could say anything, Elaine pulled him gently on the bed and Delahay allowed her to press him softly on the matress and bend over him.

"I ... I would like to ..." Elaine whispered softly, touching the waistband of Delahay's shorts, but she didn´t come further and her voice died.

For heaven´s sake, how should she say in short precise words that she exactly wanted to do, what she was reading about in Aunt Maggie's dirty books the entire time?!

"I mean ..." Elaine stuttered in a low voice and she could feel her face burning like fire.

It was so embarrassing to her, being so uncertain in a moment like this and suddenly she feared that she said exactly the wrong thing. Maybe Delahay was already suspecting what she was about to say and probably he was shocked at what was spinning around in Elaine's head. Such a thing wouldn't occur to a decent lady not even in her dreams!

But Delahay just smiled, bent up and kissed Elaine gently.

"Love, we´ll do everything you want." he whispered, panting lightly and Elaine felt his hot breath on her skin. "Don´t be afraid, Elaine. Do with me whatever you like ..."

Now it was Elaine who lost all doubts and uncertainties in this moment. She bent down again and kissed Delahay passionately. He returned her kiss and embraced her firmly. Then his head slid back onto the cushion and Delahay observed Elaine covering his body with kisses followed by her hands. Secretly, he had dreamed so many times of how Elaine would take the initiative and seduce and please him. Delahay sighed lightly when Elaine's tongue caressed his nipples in circling motions and her hands continued their way over his belly, stroking his manhood through the fabric of his shorts.

Delahay closed his eyes and moaned deeply while he stretched out his hand, wanting to touch Elaine's long curly hair. His hand followed her, when Elaine kissed her way down, down to his loins. Delahay opened his eyes again, raised his head and gazed down at Elaine. He lifted his pelvis a bit that Elaine could strip his shorts off his body more easily. More and more, his hardened malehood came to light and his naked skin Elaine directly covered with kisses. She was surprised how vervety soft the skin of his manhood was. She didn´t know why, but somehow she had expected something completely different. For the first time, Elaine noticed as well that Delahay's pubic hair was darker than his actual hair color. Compared to the hair of his head, it was light brown.

And although it wasn´t the first time that Elaine saw Delahay's penis, everything was still so fascinating and new to her. His scent and the light salty taste of his tender skin was so bewitching, so intoxicating, so wonderful! Elaine didn´t want to go back. Now she wanted all, everything of him!

Delahay's deep voice moaned lustfully and his head slid back onto the pillow again when Elaine's mouth enclosed his manhood. His hand grabbed fistfuls of her hair, panting heavily while her head kept on moving up and down, sucking and licking him eagerly. He could hear Elaine sighing and moaning over and over again while her lips and tongue moved along his love sword, conquering him, discovering him. Delahay knew he was now at Elaine´s mercy ... and how much he enjoyed being at her mercy!

"Oh Elaine ..." Delahay moaned heavily and again, his hand dug into her hair and into the blanket.

He had experienced it just once in his life that a woman pleased him in such a way ... nevertheless it didn´t feel as good as it felt with Elaine. If she would keep on doing it this way, then he wouldn´t have any more opportunity to please and spoil her ... and after all, he didn´t want to fire all his ammo after being just a few minutes on the battlefield of love!

As if she was reading his mind, Elaine kissed her way up again and Delahay welcomed her with a deep passionate kiss, pressing her body firmly to his and his large hands tenderly stroking her back.

Then he embraced her and Elaine didn´t resist when Delahay placed her carefully on the bed, still kissing her. Elaine felt the blazing fire between her thighs and she moaned softly when Delahay's hands moved slowly and tenderly over her body. Delahay followed them with his lips and covered each inch of her skin with kisses. Both had started to sweat and Delahay could feel the salty taste of her sweat on his lips, when the tip of his tongue circled Elaine's hard nipples, starting to suck them gently.

His blue eyes gazed up to her and Elaine's reaction to what he did there with her excited Delahay even more. Yes, she had pleased him, now it was his turn to please her - and Delahay couldn´t put it into words how much he was enjoying it, how much he dreamed of the entire time to do all this with Elaine.

His fingers touched her magic triangle and Delahay could feel through the fabric of her slip, how wet she was already, how eager she was to finally welcome him. But Delahay had resolved to please Elaine in many ways and he would do this as long as he could.

He could hear Elaine breathing fast when his hands move gently over her belly and his lips kissing their way down. Gently and carefully, Delahay pulled Elaine's slip off her body and knelt between her thighs, covering her belly with kisses. Elaine gazed down to Delahay, panting heavily and lightly nervous because of what would happen now.

"Don´t be afraid ..." he whispered again, then he started stroking and kissing gently and slowly the insides of her thighs.

"Oh Thomas!" Elaine groaned aloud, closed her eyes and threw her head back when she suddenly felt Delahay's lips and tongue in the center of her lust.

Her hands clung into his hair while his fingers caressed her labia and his tongue and his lips softly kissed and licked her wet clit. The view of her warm, wet vagina stretching against him, trembling and desireful excited Delahay even more and his tongue entered her deeply, caressing her while his hand rubbed softly over her clit.

Yes, he wanted to please her, he wanted to make love to her; he wanted to do everything with her. He wanted to absorb her, he wanted to feel her, smell her, taste her. He wanted to be one with her in every possible way. Oh, how much Delahay was longing for this! And how much he enjoyed watching Elaine now in her ecstasy.

Elaine didn't know what to do. A tide of unknown feelings burst over her. She never had experienced such a thing like this before. No man had done this to her before what Delahay was doing with her now. Elaine was breathing fast and her heart throbbed wildly. She knew she couldn´t stand it any longer. She wanted to feel Delahay close to her, she wanted to feel him inside her – and she knew that Delahay was feeling the same.

Delahay could feel Elaine's body trembling and he stopped in his movement. Gently, he kissed her thighs again before he slowly kissed and stroked his way all up again. Then their lips met into a deep kiss when Elaine spread her thighs a bit more and Delahay gently entered her.

Elaine embraced Delahay firmly and he kissed her again and again while thrusting her softly. She wrapped her legs around his body and her hands dug into his back, when his thrusts got deeper and Delahay whispering Elaine's name again and again.

Then he stopped in his movement and both smiled lightly at each other when their lips brushed and met to a deep, passionate kiss.


	17. In the afternoon

**Chapter 17 - In the afternoon **

Both were still laying in bed, Delahay on his back, Elaine's head rested on his chest, her arm twined around his hip.

Her eyes were closed and she sighed lightly when she felt Delahay's fingers slightly stroking her shoulder. However, Delahay stared at the ceiling, happy and relieved.

It didn´t occur what he was fearing the entire time. He didn´t come too early and left Elaine with unfinished things. It was completely the opposite. Both could get over their fear and go together on a beautiful sexual discovery journey. Delahay had enough endurance in order to make love to Elaine in all positions he knew and Elaine literally ached to try things out with him she just had read about so far.

Both enjoyed seducing and spoiling each other and their mutual reward for their doings was even more beautiful. It didn´t occur either that Delahay had to be worried about his manpower regarding a second round on the battlefield of love as Elaine bewitched him so much that he didn´t even need to think about a possible jam of his love weapon on the battlefield.

The sex had never been so beautiful for him. Neither with Guy Bennett, nor with cousin Sophie, not with any other girl. But the most important and most beautiful thing for Delahay beside the marvelous sex was that he loved Elaine. And that she loved him.

Indeed, his holidays here on Ten Oaks´ and his time with Elaine was the happiest time in his life.

Suddenly Elaine's voice tore Delahay from his thoughts.

"Do you have any idea what time is it?" Elaine murmured and her hand moved tenderly over his chest.

"Hmm.. no. But I think, it must be afternoon already." he sighed slieghtly and pressed Elaine against him even firmer.

Suddenly, Delahay started giggling around softly. Elaine frowned.

"What is it?" she asked puzzled and gazed up to him.

But Delahay didn´t say anything, kept on to staring at the ceiling and still giggled around.

"Now, don´t let me pull every word out of your mouth." Elaine finally puffed, thumped Delahay lightly into the side, sat up and gazed at the young man. "Tell me already, what´s the matter?"

"Oh, I just had to think about how we were the least days." he answered and gazed at her, still giggling. "So rich and so stupid ..."

"Oh, please just speak for yourself." Elaine said grinning and giggled softly, then she snuggled again at Delahay's chest and closed her eyes.

Delahay pulled Elaine against him even more and hugged her.

"You know? I believed to know so much, to understand so much and only now, I realized how stupid I was the entire time." he finally started, stared again at the ceiling and his fingertips stroked Elaine's shoulder again.

Then he smiled, kissed Elaine's hair gently and he hugged a bit more. Elaine opened her eyes and gazed at him.

"And regarding you ..." Delahay continued, gazing down at Elaine. "I broke all my promises, I gave to your brother. I ignored all etiquette rules, a gentleman just can ignore when it´s coming up to a lady. But should I tell you what? I was never so happy in my whole life as I´m with you now."

Elaine raised her head, sat up and gazed at Delahay. Gently, he took her face into his hands.

"I would like to thank you, Elaine." he said softly and smiled slightly. "For everything..."

"It was my pleasure ..." Elaine answered, smiling as well, then she bent over Delahay and kissed him tenderly.

The young man returned her kiss. For a long time, they just gazed at each wthout saying a word and Elaine just wished that time would stop. She felt Delahay's hands stroking gently her hair while her fingertips moved gently over his forehead and his eyebrow.

Suddenly, Delahay bit his lower lip and Elaine believed to recognize a rascal smile around his lips. Indeed, he seemed to plot something but Elaine didn´t have any idea what it could be.

"Now..." he started factually but he grinned widely, bringing out his beautiful dimples.

_Yes, he really seems to plan something.´_ flashed through Elaine´s mind and she frowned.

"So, according to your opinion, do I sill have a broomstick in my ass as you told me in our first evening?" Delahay finally asked and his grin just got wider.

Elaine noticed that now she had to grin as well. She remember how she yelled it at him in her rage in their first everyning together and she had to giggle when she thought of the speechless expression on his face.

It was already something to laugh about that Delahay remembered this incident just now and it was obvious that he wanted to tease her with it after all these beautiful moments of their love.

"Well ..." she answered as factual as possible, but Delahay still noticed Elaine's wide grin on her face. "Let me say it this way: it´s still not out yet, but I quite think, there is still hope for you. Unless ... "

With her last words, Elaine's hand moves down along Delahay's body to his loins and she was very surprised when the young man suddenly jerked, his eye wide opened.

"You better shouldn´t do that, Elaine." Delahay started, still smiling but his hand now moved down to the place where Elaine's hand was resting, almost in a way as if he wanted to hold it tight. "I ... I am terribly ticklish on the side ..."

But he didn´t come further anymore as Elaine grinned widely and Delahay could see it in her face what she was having in mind.

"Oh! ... no! ... Elaine ... don´t …!" he pleaded but his voice died when Elaine started tickling Delahay, giggling aloud.

He wriggled back and forth on the bed laughing aloud, trying to block Elaine's hands but they came through again and again, tickling him.

"Elaine... stop it! Please!" Delahay snorted aloud, almost crying from laughing then he gripped the young woman and flipped her on her back.

Elaine let go of him, laughing and tenderly place her arms around his neck, when Delahay bent over her, propping on his ellbows.

"You little devil, you..." he murmured with a gentle smile on his face but he was still a bit out of air.

Elaine smiled and Delahay could feel her thumb on his skin, wiping gently a small tear out of his face.

"You are so beautiful, Thomas." Elaine whispered softly and Delahay felt her fingertips on his back while his hand gently stroked her hair.

Suddenly the smile disappeared from Delahay's face and Elaine feared that she said or done something wrong.

"Elaine..." he said in a low voice and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you. I just want you to know."

"I love you too ..." Elaine answered softly and Delahay smiled before he bent again, kissing her gently.

"However I need to confess something to you, love ..." Delahay started and gazed at Elaine, still smiling. "I ... I´m so hungry."

Elaine had to giggle as for any reason, she now had expected something completely different.

"I mean..." Delahay giggle and winked at Elaine. "we already have ... let´s say ... a physical workout behind us, if you understand what I mean."

Elaine grinned widely and her hand drove through Delahay's thick blond hair.

"They were found days later... starved and died of thirst, being in an explicit sexual position." Elaine said and giggled. "Do you think, this wouldn´t make a good headline in the local press?"

"Hmm, I´m afraid it wouldn´t." Delahay answered, smiling and shaking his head. "But seriously: I really need something to eat ... "

Elaine placed her arms around Delahay's neck and grinned.

"Can I assume that after having some food, we could..." she started in a seductive voice and kissed it "... let´s say... continue where we just stopped? If you know what I mean …"

Delahay smiled widely.

"Mmmm... I think, you can ..." he murmured and kissed Elaine gently then Delahay sbroke off her embrace and swung out of the bed.

Elaine sat up and propped her head with their hand watching Delahay putting on his trousers and shoes.

"What about some apple cake and something cold to drink?" Delahay asked and gazed at Elaine while cording up his shoe.

"Not a bad idea..." Elaine answered. "But what do you want to do? Maybe you should ask Hugh if he could ... "

"Oh, no no!" Delahay interrupted her and smiled. "I will try to flit into the kitchen and get something for us. After all, we don´t want to make anyone suspicious, do we?"

"Well..." Elaine started while Delahay corded up his other shoe. "Probably he already knows anyway if Aunt Maggie didn´t already inaugurate him before. I mean... we haven´t been quiet the entire time ... "

Then she grinned and winked at Delahay.

"But don´t worry, Thomas." Elaine continued when she could see a worried expression on his face. "I know Hugh. He is as silent as the grave."

Delahay smiled shortly then he ben down in order to pick up its shirt from the ground. While throwing the shirt over himself, his gaze moved out through the window. Suddenly the smile disappeared from Delahay's face and his stopped in his movement.

Elaine noticed that something didn´t seem to be okay and frowned.

"What´s wrong, Thomas?" she asked softly and gazed at him, worried about Delahay's serious facial expression.

Tthe young man steeped over to the window without saying anything and gazed out while putting on his shirt slowly.

"There´s a car coming down the road." he finally said with a serious facial expression while his hands were tampering with the buttons of his shirt.

The car was still far away, but it already passed large main gate, reducing its speed when driving on the gravel section of the driveway.

"Thomas?" Elaine started carefully and suddenly, she sensed a dull feeling in her stomach when she still saw Delahay's serious expression on his face.

Suddenly Delahay jerked when he recognized a blond-curled young man on the rear seat of the car.

"Oh my God!" he shouted upset, glanced at Elaine and stared out of the window again. "It´s Neil!"

"What??!!" Elaine shouted and she could literally feel her jaw dropping.

Delahay flipped around, staring Elaine. Her torso was bolt upright in bed and she covered her breasts with the blanket.

"Thomas, if he finds us here like this, we are toast!!" the young girl cried.

In the meantime Delahay had started buttoning up his shirt.

"I will go down, pretending as if I was sitting in the library and reading a book. Neil will need a moment before he´ll be in the house." the young man panted while dressing as fast as possible. "Stay here in bed. I´ll tell Neil that you´re taking a nap because you´re now feeling well."

"Do you think, this will work?" Elaine asked anxiously watching Delahay stuff his shirt into his trousers fast as the wind and throwing over his waistcoat.

"This is the only chance we have." he said in a low voice, grabbed his bow tie hastily and stuffed it into his trouser pocket.

He wouldn´t have more time to tie it properly. Delahay jumped over to the door, the knob in his hand already. He just wanted to open the door and dive out but then he stopped in his movement. Instead, Delahay turned again, made a dart over the bed and kissed Elaine quickly on her mouth.

"I love you..." he said softly and both smiled at each other for a short moment, before Delahay tore the door open and rushed out of Elaine's room. For a few seconds, Elaine was just sitting there, not knowing what to do. But this was exactly the situation she was currently in! She could do absolutely _nothing_ and Elaine knew it. The only thing she could do was to pray and hope, that everything would go well.

"Please dear God, please make it work!" the young girl pleaded softly and let herself falling back on the bed again.


	18. Neil is back!

**Chapter 18 - Neil is back! **

Delahay could hear the car tires on the gravel ground when he dove down the stairs in dearing leaps, heading for the library, almost stumbling into Hugh's arms.

The old butler seemed surprised but he said nothing as he knew too well what has happened between the young man and young Miss Barclay in the last hours. After all, he was a man and he was young once as well ... and despite his age, he still was keen-eared.

"Where is Mr. Barclay?" Delahay panted, propping himself on Hugh's arms.

The young man was completely out of air and glaring red in his face. Due to his stumbling, he almost lost his balance.

"Mr. Barclay is still outside, Sir." Hugh answered in a damped voice, knowing in what dilemma Mr. Delahay and the young Lady Elaine were now.

For one moment, Hugh remembered his own time as a young man. And he remembered his big early love Estelle, the daughter of a rich land owner, in which property he had worked. Their love for each other was forbidden and nobody must ever get to know about it. Thus, Hugh could meet with Estelle only quietly and furtively. Until the day when they were caught by her father at one their tender meetings. They got separated and weren´t allowed to see each other every again. But at the end, their love had triumphed. Estelle had eloped with Hugh and they lived a simple but happy life until three years ago after a long illness, his beloved wife fell asleep in his arms at one evening and didn´t awake anymore.

Yes, Hugh could understand too well, how the two young lovers now felt and he wanted to contribute his part that their secret love remained a secret - at least in front of Mr. Neil Barclay jr.

"I will try to string along Mr. Barclay until you have calmed down a bit, Mr. Delahay." he finally added softly, noticing the relieved facial expression of the young blond haired man.

"Thank you, Hugh ..." Delahay whispered softly, then he turned round and rushed into the library, while Hugh walked over to the entrance door.

On the way into the library, Delahay just managed it on-time to close again the buttons of his waistcoat but even with the best will in the world, he couldn´t do up his bow tie now and left it in his trouser pocket.

He could hear the car door getting opened and slammed again when he gripped the small cigar laying in the ashtray and lightened it again. The gravel crunched loud under Neil's feet and Hugh's voice came through the window when Delahay took a strong pull and started coughing. He still could feel his face burning like fire and he just could imagine too well, how much he was still blushing.

Delahay could hear a short dispute between Hugh and Neil coming through the window when he sat down hastily into the wing chair, gripped his book and opened it. Probably Hugh had done something, what had made Neil angry. For one moment, Delahay felt guilty because Hugh got himself into trouble not least because of him. Inside, he could feel that the old butler, Aunt Maggie and maybe even the remaining personnel indeed conspired, just to make it possible for him and Elaine spend some time together. But on the other hand, Delahay was grateful for it. It didn´t matter, if he was a part of this conspiracy as well. Finally, the end sanctified the means.

Delahay wiped the cold sweat off his forehead while hearing steps approaching the entrance door. His heart still throbbed like crazy in his chest when he suddenly could hear Neil's voice.

"Hello?! Is nobody here? Where are you all?!"

"Neil?!" Delahay shouted aloud, trying to sound surprised as much as possible. "Neil, is it you?!"

"Oh Sir..." butler Hugh started in a low voice as he wan´t sure if Mr. Barclay had heard the voice of the young man.

"I believe, your guest Mr. Delahay is in the library..." he added, trying to be surprised as much as possible as well.

_Sometimes you can be a really good actor, old pal.'_ flashed through Hugh´s mind and the thought of his beloved Estelle made him smiling lightly.

"It´s alright, Hugh. I heard him." Neil interrupted Hugh while giving over the coat and his hat to him. "Please be so kind and bring me and Mr. Delahay some lemonade. The journey was very long and it´s really warm outside."

"Of course, Sir." Hugh answered and left into the kitchen while Neil went into the library.

Delahay still held the book in his hands and looked over to the door frame. When Neil finally entered the room, Delahay folded the book and put it aside.

"Neil!" he called with played joy in his voice and rose. "What a surprise! Why didn't you call up? I would have fetched you from the station."

"I didn´t want to cause inconvenience ..." Neil answered in a dry voice, obviously surprised to find Delahay here as the house seemed to be completely abandoned. "Where are Aunt Maggie and Elaine?"

Suddenly, Delahay realized that Neil didn´t really greeted him. Did he reveal everything through his behaviour and did Neil know what happened? Or did even Hugh tell him something and this has been the reason for their crosstalk? But although he didn´t know Hugh very well, Delahay simply cound´t imagine that the old man told Neil anything.

"Oh, umm. Aunt Maggie has left to the city, wanting to visit a friend." Delahay explained as factual as possible but he could hear his voice trembling lightly. "And Elaine is upstairs. She layed down for a while because she doesn´t feel well."

Neil frowned and stuffed his hands into his pant pockets. Then Delahay noticed, how serious Neil's face expression suddenly was.

"Aunt Maggie left you both here all alone in this house?!" he snorted annoyed and slowly but surely, Neil got the impression that his friend wanted to take him for a fool.

First Hugh's clumsiness when he arrived here, then Aunt Maggie not being here and as if that wouldn´t be already bad enough, she also left, leaving Elaine and Delahay all alone without having anybody keeping an eye on them? It obviously didn´t seem quite kosher what was going on here!

"Actually, we wanted to accompany Aunt Maggie but this morning, Elaine was very pale and she felt weak. And as Aunt Maggie didn´t want Elaine being all alone in the house, she asked me to stay here and then, she left alone into the city. Maybe it´s just the heat why Elaine feels so uncomfortable."

Neil looked at Delahay from top to bottom and frowned.

"And as I can see, you probably seem to suffer from the heat as well, my friend." he remarked in a light sneering tone. "You´re sweating and your waistcoat is open."

Delahay gazed down at himself and only now, he noticed that the highest and the middle button of his red-yellow striped waistcoat were opened. Maybe he didn´t buttoned them up correctly in his hurry as obviously, they jumped up again in the meantime.

"Oh ... umm, you´re right." he stammered softly and buttoned up hastily the remaining buttons. "I fear, it´s really the heat. Or maybe we ate somewhat wrong yesterday evening, I don´t know ... "

Delahay could feel himself getting more and more into trouble. Neil didn´t seem to believe him not even one word of his white lie.

"Please excuse me for one moment." Neil said in a dry voice and he could hear Delahay's soft

"of course ...", when Barclay stumped out of the room and went upstaird towards Elaine's bedroom.

_Oh my God!´_ flashed through Delahay's mind and closed his eyes. _Now everything is lost!´_

In the meantime, Hugh had stepped into the library with two glasses of lemonade.

"Don´t worry, Sir..." he suddenly could hear Hugh's soft voice, then he opened his eyes again and gazed at the butler. "Miss Barclay surely knows how to help herself ..."

Surprised, Delahay gazed at Hugh and sighed, hoping that the old man would be right with his conclusion.

"Elaine?" Neil said aloud and didn´t even wait for an answer when he opened the door to her room without knocking at the door.

All the time, Elaine had tried to understand something of what have been said downstairs. In-between, she had leaned out of the bed to pick up her underwear from the floor and put it on. If Neil would find it on the floor, he probably would know immediately, what happened. And then, her small lie wouldn´t help anymore either. Then, Elaine had hidden herself again under the blanket, wide awake, but she tried to act as somnolent as possible when she slowly pulled the blanket away from her face, in order to see who had opened her room door.

"What ... what´s up?" she murmured, blinked and rubbed her eyes while looking over to the bedroom door.

For a short moment, it was quiet and Neil gazed at his sister without saying a word.

"Neil?" Elaine finally said as surprised as she could and gazed at him. "What are you doing here? I thought, you wouldn´t return until tomorrow."

"Elaine, could you please tell me, what are you doing in bed right in the middle of the day?!" Neil shouted angry and stemmed his fists into his hips.

Then he noticed Elaine's dress and her shoes and socks laying all over on the floor.

"And what a mess you have here again!" he snorted aloud and his gaze moved around, annoyed. "As if the vandals would have lived here!"

"I´m sorry, Neil..." Elaine answered as subdued as possible.

Finally, she wanted to divert Neil as good as possible from the actual reason why he was here for.

"Thus, what are you doing in bed at this time?!" Neil hissed aloud, his face burning like fire. "Delahay told me, you are ill! It would be the heat, he said!"

With the last words, Neil gripped Elaine's blanket, wanting to pull it away from her body, but Elaine gripped it as well and pressed it against her chest.

"Neil, you are mad?!" she shouted and now he could see, that Elaine obviously wasn´t wearing anything but just her underwear. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Well, what´s wrong with you you now?!" he asked angry, although he knew that he now didn´t behave very much like a gentleman. "Is it the heat? It is the stomach?! Anyhow, you won´t lay lazy in bed all day long and...!"

"Dammit, Neil!" Elaine barked, now obviously annoyed and her eyes flashed angrily at her brother. "I got my period, if you want to know it that exactly! That´s why I feel bad and why I got stomach pain!"

Neil let go of the blanket, his eyes wide opened. He had really had counted with everything, but not with _this_. And in his opinion, a woman´s period wasn´t necessarily something, a man of his age had to deal with. Why should he? St. Vincent's college was a pure boy´s college, what the heck he had to deal with the female cicle there?!

"How could you dare to bring me in such an embarrassing situation when we have a guest here in the house?!" Elaine yelled and suddenly, Neil didn´t know any longer what to do.

This time, Elaine was exceptionally right. He had behaved in an absolutely inpudent way. Beside this, he knew so well, if Elaine has started once, no one could stop her anymore. Probably she would yell down the entire house if he wouldn´t leave her in peace now.

"Elaine, please forgive me ..." Neil started subdued, but he didn´t come any further.

"Out! Neil, get out of here, dammit!" Elaine cried and pedalled with her feet as if she wanted to kick him.

Neil made a step back, turned and walked back to the door in fast steps.

"Get the hell out of here! How you can dare?! And don´t even think of coming back!" he heard Elaine yelling and from the corner of his eye, Neil saw the pillow, Elaine had thrown after him before he quickly closed the door.


	19. Blessing in disguise

**Chapter 19 - Blessing in disguise**

Delahay didn't´ quite know what to do. The young man was so keen, he even didn´t dare to breathe.

Like Delahay, Hugh was still in the library as well, being concerned about what was currently happening in Elaine's room. Suddenly, both men could hear Elaine's loud voice and a door getting slammed. Delahay jerked lightly and his gaze moved hastily over to Hugh.

"Everything will be alright, Sir..." he whispered softly and before the young man could answer, Hugh gripped the silver tray, he had served the lemonade with and left the library.

For sure, it wouldn´t be good if Mr. Barclay would find him here together with Mr. Delahay. To him, it would mean for sure that both were here the entire time, eavesdropping what was going on upstairs. On the other hand, the noise coming out of Elaine´s room couldn´t be missed anyway, no matter how much someone tried to ignore it.

Suddenly, it got quiet for a short moment. Then, Delahay could hear steps on the stairs and Elaine's voice, still cursing. Delahay swallowed heavily and he felt himself trembling lightly but inside, he sighed in relief when he saw Neil entering the library, blushing and his hands buried in the trouser pockets again.

Whatever Elaine had told him, it seemed to work - and Hugh was right after all as well. Elaine knew to help herself and prevent the worst, at least it seemed so. Nevertheless, Delahay still had the feeling that they haven´t been out of danger yet. Perhaps it was necessary, that he had to make his contribution as well in order avert Neil´s obvious suspicion.

Neil walked past Delahay without saying a word, took one of the lemonade glasses, Hugh had served them and started drinking hastily. Neil noticed his hand shaking lightly while bringing the glass to his mouth and secretly he wished, it wouldn´t be lemonade in the glass but something strong, perhaps a good Scotch. He could use it more then well now.

For one moment, a haunting silence filled the library and Delahay didn´t dare to move even a millimeter while Neil kept on staring into his glass, his face still blushing.

"Is everything alright?" Delahay finally asked to break this silence and gazed over to Neil.

Neil swallowed heavily and returned his friend´s gaze, being ashamed for his thoughts spinning around in his head. It already had been strange enough, when he saw Delahay being so sweaty and agitated. And when he got to know about the fact, that Elaine was completely alone in this house with the young man, he started to worry that maybe something happened between Elaine and Delahay in the days of his absence what wasn´t supposed to happen. For one moment, Neil indeed believed that he was right with his assumption. But after Elaine's harsh reaction, he had to admit to himself that he probably was wrong.

Also Delahay didn´t really make the impression as if he was hiding something. Maybe the heat was just the reason why he was so scatterbrained. Neil had already noticed on his travel, how warm it was today. And besides all, Delahay was his best friend! He had given him his word! He had given his word as a gentleman to take care of Elaine as if she would be his own sister. Breaking his word? No, for sure Delahay wouldn´t do something like this!

No doubt, Delahay might have his weak points. Also in St.Vincent's College, he didn´t always do what was actually expected from a God. Sometimes he was missing the necessary severity towards the students to assert his authority and many times, he turned a blind eye, allowing the students doing something what normally was not permitted. But when he was needed, Neil could always count on Delahay. And Neil was quite sure that many times, it may not have been easy for his friend to take care of Elaine – but dishonor her? No, Delahay would never do this!

Neil gazed down to the floor, then he took a deep breath, gripped the second lemonade glass and handed it over to his friend.

"Well, umm, I ..." he started subdued while Delahay slowly took the glass with the lemonade. "I´m sorry. For one moment, I just thought that... "

"What?" Delahay interrupted him and to his own surprise, he noticed a slight angry undertone in his voice.

He knew, actually _Neil_ would have every reason to be angry. Nevertheless, it was him who had broken his promise. And if Delahay wouldn´t be such a coward, then he would say Neil Barclay right into his face that he had slept with his sister. On the other hand, Delahay knew as well about the consequences, if he would tell Neil the truth. The scandal would be perfect and everybody in Cornwall would gossip about it. Neil would become the family´s mockery, being so trustful in leaving alone his sister with a scalawag. And probably at the end, it would mean that Delahay wouldn´t be allowed to see Elaine ever again.

In addition, the entire affair would surely draw wider circles and bring Aunt Maggie into trouble as well. After all, she was quite involved into the entire thing and one main reason, why it could come so far between him and Elaine. On the flip side – if she wouldn´t have done anything, then he and Elaine probaby wouldn´t have confessed their love to each other. Probably, they would still run away from their feelings. Delahay realized, he was in Aunt Maggie's debt and by no means, he wanted to cause her trouble. And above all, he didn´t want to lose Elaine. He just couldn´t or even wanted to take this risk!

"Well, for a moment I just thought that ..." Neil started subdued and Delahay snapped out of his thoughts.

"What did you think, Neil?" Delahay interrupted him again, placing his lemonade glass on the small table next to the ashtray, gazing at Neil firmly. "Did you think, I was telling you lies?"

Neil could feel himself blushing again. Delahay hit the nail on the head. But how could he bring himself out of this dilemma now without insulting his friend?

"Oh no, umm ... no, of course not ..." Neil stuttered and inside, Delahay couldn´t help himself but smiling although he almost felt sorry for Neil.

It wasn´t Neil, who has behaved dishonorable, it was _him_! Nevertheless, Delahay now had Neil where he wanted to have him. And he knew, if Neil shouldn´t find out the truth, he had to keep up the illusion of being a young, respectable gentleman. Even if he just made himself more guilty then he already was anyway.

"So does this mean, you´re doubting my reliability?" Delahay said aloud, frowing and stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets. "Are you questioning my word as a gentleman, my honor?!"

_There you go! I insulted Thomas and now he has every reason to be mad at me._' flashed through Neil's head and he jerked when he heard the annoyed undertone in Delahay's voice.

"I am really sorry, Thomas. It was absolutely stupid of me to think, you would have behaved dishonorable towards Elaine." Neil started subdued again. "Please forgive me. I made a big mistake to think such a horrible thing from you."

Delahay didn´t say anything but stuffed his hands just more into his trouser pockets.

_You already insulted Delahay as a gentleman, at least you should apologize like a gentleman now.´_ Neil said to himself in his mind.

"Please accept my apologies, Thomas." Neil finally started in a firm voice and held his hand into Delahay´s direction.

"Your apology is accepted." Delahay answered and shook Neil's hand, telling himself in his mind _you were lucky again this time´_ , wiping away the cold sweat off his forehead.

Neil cleared his throat and sipped again at his lemonade while Delahay took his glass, taking a sip as well. He noticed, how dry his throat now was and he was almost grateful for having a cool refreshment.

"By the way, my mother sends you her greetings, Thomas." Neil finally started and Delahay was glad about the fact, that his friend obviously wanted to let the entire matter rest now.

"Oh, thank you." Delahay answered politely and put his lemonade glass away. "I hope though, your journey was successful and everyhing is alright again in the company?"

Neil took the glass away from his mouth, swallowed and breathed deeply.

"Yes ..." he finally answered in a dry voice and gazed at Delahay. "_Now_ it is ..."

Delahay nodded in agreement, but he didn´t dare to keep on asking more questions. It almost seemed as if the entire matter regarding the company had taken a toll on Neil and obviously, he didn´t want to speak no more about it.

Time flew by and Delahay and Neil spent the rest of the day talking about less "dangerous" topics like their graduation ceremony at St. Vincent's College. Later, Elaine left her room as well to join the two young men and Delahay was glad, that Elaine's presence didn´t give reason to Neil and talk about again what happened at his arrival. Indeed, there was a comment here and there coming from Neil's side when a surprised Aunt Maggie returned to Ten Oaks´ around dinner-time. Though, it seemed that the tension, caused by Delahay and Elaine being alone in the house, eased somewhat.

Aunt Maggie didn´t cause suspicion with her behaviour either and finally, Neil had to come to the conclusion that he had been complete wrong with his assumption. But he was too young and too inexperienced to look into a woman´s heart. To look into the heart of a woman such as Aunt Maggie, who could see it in Elaine's and Delahay's face what happened between them and she couldn´t help but smile pleased and relieved.


	20. The Farewell

**Chapter 20 - The Farewell**

The last days of their holidays together passed by far too fast and Delahay could hardly believe that today it was the day of saying good-bye. Saying good-bye to Ten Oaks ´, saying good-bye to Aunt Maggie ... and also saying good-bye to Elaine.

Since Neil returned, Delahay had to behave towards Elaine in the way as it was expected from a gentleman. This was very difficult to him and Elaine had her own trouble as well to treat him as if all what happened between them would never have happened at all. But when they gazed into each other´s eyes, they knew that their love for each other kept on growing with each day and no one would ever change it, neither Neil Barclay nor anyone else in this world.

Tomorrow, Elaine would return to her boarding school in North England and Delahay and Barclay would travel home as well. Neil wanted to return to St. Vincent College immediately but Delahay promised his parents to come home for the rest of the weekend before he would return to St. Vincent on Sunday evening, in order to spend his last week there before the graduation ceremony.

The night before their departure, a heavy thunderstorm passed over Ten Oaks´, tearing everybody out of their sleep, making them worried, what damage the storm could cause on the house and in the stables. But at the end, the weather looked worse than it currently was. When the thunders started decreasing, Neil and Aunt Maggie returned to bed, sighing in relief. Elaine and Delahay pretended to return to their beds again but when Elaine was sure that Neil was fast asleep, she carefully sneaked over into Delahay's room.

Outside, it was still raining and lightning while Delahay held Elaine in his arms, kissing her tenderly. It was too risky now to sleep with each other as Neil was in the house, though they wanted to spend their last hours together as far as they could. If Neil should wake up again and see the two in their robes, sitting on Delahay's bed, their invented excuse of not being able to sleep because of the thunderstorm surely would be more reliable than getting caught in the act while making love. It bothered them not being able to do that what they wanted to do but Delahay and Elaine knew, they didn´t have another choice.

The night passed without further incidents and shortly before sunrise, Elaine sneaked back into her room again. After breakfast, they all took a last walk together with Aunt Maggie in the park, while Hugh packed the young guests´ luggage into the car.

After having a look at the timetable, Neil noticed that their trains would leave in a 1 ½ hour time-lag. So he decided to drive with Elaine to the station and wait there together with Delahay for his train after Elaine's departure. The drive to the train station already took about half an hour and for Aunt Maggie, it would be less inconvenient saying good-bye to her young guests without having to shuttle the entire time. Neil and Delahay would spend their waiting period in the train station´s lounge for the first-class passengers, having a drink and smoking a small cigar. This would make the waiting more pleasant.

It was very crowded already when the young people, Hugh and Aunt Maggie entered the platform, where Elaine's train to North England was supposed to leave. The locomotive was blowing around leisurely while the baggage porter stowed Elaine's suitcase away in the train´s compartment.

Neil and Elaine said good-bye to each other, cool and reserved just as the young woman used to know from their brother. He touched Elaine´s arm briefly, saying "I wish you a good and safe journey."

"I wish you the same ..." was Elaine's answer and she nodded briefly at him, then she turned over to Aunt Maggie who welcomed her with a warm smile on her lips.

"All abord, please!" they could hear the train conductor´s voice when Aunt Maggie and Delahay took Elaine over to the train.

To Delahay, it was taken for granted that Elaine would say good-bye first to her family members. He wondered if Neil would allow him to accompany Elaine to the train in order to say good-bye to her there. Just the way, as it was expected from a gentleman. But when he noticed Aunt Maggie linking arms with him and Elaine, pulling them lightly over to the train, he glanced at Neil, fearing that his friend would protest. But to his surprise, Neil didn´t say anything but just nodded.

Instead, Neil Barclay stayed behind, watching Aunt Maggie spreading her arms and embracing Elaine cordially, much to his suspicion. He didn´t like it very much when Aunt Maggie was treating Elaine too affectionate in front of all people, but he knew, it was simply her way of acting. His protests regarding this never had their desired effects so far and Neil already feared, they wouldn´t avail either now.

Elaine had trouble to suppress her tears when Aunt Maggie took her face into her hands, wishing her a safe journey. If she could have it her way, Elaine would stay at Ten Oaks ´ and Aunt Maggie knew this. She would appreciate as well if Elaine could stay as she knew that her niece didn´t feel home at her boarding school.

"We´ll see each other soon again, my child ..." Aunt Maggie said and smiled when she bent over to Elaine. "and don´t worry ... I´ll keep your little secret with me."

Then she winked at Elaine, encouraging her and the young woman knew what Aunt Maggie was talking about.

"Thank you for everything, Aunt Maggie ..." Elaine whispered and smiled. "I really do hope, we see each other very soon again."

"Oh, we will, my dear. I am firmly convinced of it." the old lady answered and turned briefly to Delahay, then again to Elaine. "But now I will leave you both alone that you can say good-bye to each other."

Aunt Maggie smiled at Elaine and before she could answer anything, she turned around again and walked over to Neil. Delahay gazed at Elaine and for one moment, both needed to grin when they heard Aunt Maggie's voice.

"Oh Neil, my dear, please can you tell me again, at what time your train is leaving?!" Aunt Maggie shouted while walking over to Neil, so loud that probably everybody on the platform could hear it.

"Aunt Maggie is such an admirable woman." Delahay said and giggled softly, folded his hands behind his back and looked at Elaine.

"Indeed, she is." Elaine answered and she needed to giggle as well when she saw Neil's blushing face from the distance. "She is the best aunt, someone can have."

Delahay turned briefly and gazed over to Neil and Aunt Maggie who were now talking to each other, then his gaze moved over to Elaine again. For one moment, they gazed deeply into each other´s eyes and Delahay swallowed heavily. How much he would like to take Elaine into his arms now and kiss her deeply and passionately. But he knew, he couldn´t do this.

"I will miss you dreadfully, Elaine ..." Delahay started softly, approaching her a bit more. "This time with you was so wonderful."

"I will miss you so much as well, Thomas ..." she answered softly and smiled lightly, but inside she felt, how sad she was that she had to leave Delahay now.

There was still so much she wanted to tell the blond young man, but then she noticed from the corner of her eye, how Neil was gazing over at them. Delahay noticed Elaine's facial expression and he knew, what was wrong. For one moment, he could literally feel Neil's gaze in his neck.

Again, Elaine and Delahay gazed deeply into each other´s eyes and both knew that their gazes said more than words could ever do.

"All aboard, Ladies and Gentlemen! The train leaves in one minute!" the conductor´s voice shouted again and both snapped out of their thoughts.

Elaine cleared her throat. She wanted to feel Delahay close to her for a very last time, she wanted to kiss and embrace him and tell him, how much she loved him, but she could feel how Neil was still observing them.

"Umm ... so long, Mr. Delahay." she finally said, politely and reserved as it was expected from a young lady while the young man gripped her hand.

"So long, Miss Barclay." he answered, then he kissed her hand completely gentleman-like and his eyes gazed up to Elaine while still holding her hand.

Elaine smiled lightly when she saw a quiet "I love you" coming over Delahay's lips, then she turned around and took the metal stairs which led up to the train compartment.

Delahay kept on standing close to the train, gazing up to Elaine. Before Elaine entered the cabin, she turned around again and looked down to Delahay.

"Don´t forget to write ..." she said softly and got interrupted by the train conductor´s departure signal.

"For sure, I won´t ..." Delahay answered and smiled broadly, his hands behind his back again and his blue eyes sparkling as if he was planning to play a trick, but though his gaze was affectionate and warm.

Elaine smiled at Delahay a very last time, then she turned around and stepped into the compartment, while the conductor locked the doors and the train slowly left the station.


	21. Longing for Elaine

_My beloved Elaine, _

_I hope, you returned safe and sound to your school. My journey back home flew smoothly and I spent the rest of the weekend with my parents before I went back to St.Vincent's. _

_I am here again for just two days, but it already seems like eternity to me. And although it still takes a few days until my graduation, I write to you now because I want to make sure that my letter reaches you on time, before we see each other again. _

_When Neil told me yesterday evening that you´ll be here as well for our graduation next Sunday, my heart almoust jumped out of my chest. I need to confess that I had to control myself a lot to suppress my joy, in order not to make your brother suspicious. Probably he wouldn´t understand anyway, how happy he made me with this message. _

_I´m thinking of you the entire time and it´s difficult for me to concentrate on my daily obligations at school. Maybe because by now, they seem so useless and so ridiculous to me. I realize more and more, how right you have been in so many things and now I can see, how much these days with you gave me, what a gift I experienced with you. Not only that we have found our love for each other... however that was by far the most beautiful gift of all. _

_You are in my heart and I terribly miss you. I don´t know how I could spend even just one more day without you and I already count the hours until we see each other again. I pray that these days until Sunday will pass by quickly that I can finally hold you in my arms again. _

_Take care of yourself._

_I love you, _

_Thomas W. Delahay _

It was already late evening and as always, Delahay made his rounds through the corridors and classrooms after the house prefects had switched off the lights in the dormitories. Again, everything was business as usual. As usual, everyone protested in a loud voice before the lights got switched off and as usual, young Wharton kept on dilly-dallying around instead filling up the ewers quickly for some of his schoolmates and place them next to their beds.

Delahay sighed. He knew, he just needed to wait a couple of days more until he didn´t have to deal with all this anymore but to him, it still seemed to be eternity. Only now he realized how much all these small rituals started bothering him. The hue and cry of the prefects when being overstrained with their duties, the students not following their orders, this running back-and-forth all the time to make sure that everyone was sleeping or if there was someone who simply didn´t want to obey and secrectly sneaked out of the dormitory.

As Tommy Judd and Guy Bennett did for example. Delahay wasn´t able anymore to count the times, Barclay returned from his nocturnal inspections, holding two torches in his hands - his own and the one, he just had taken away from Tommy Judd. Delahay couldn´t remember either, how often his invidious schoolmate Fowler nagged him in a squeaky voice, reporting him that Guy Bennett was doing everything else but laying in his own bed and sleep. It didn´t matter, how often Delahay told Fowler: "As long as we don´t catch him red-handed, we can´t do anything.". No one could dissuade Fowler off his fixed idea to fulfill his duty as a house captain and putting Bennett into his place. When Fowler kept on snorting wildly after a unsuccessful discussion with the Gods, murmuring again and again: "I will get Bennett, one day I will get him.", Delahay always had to think of Mrs. Pearce´s dog, one of Mother´s neighbours, who came over for a visit every now and then. This furless trembling something with huge goggle-eyes was to be identified as a dog just by it´s squeaking and it´s notorious yapping ... and Delahay couldn´t help himself, but Fowler reminded him of this dog somehow.

"What a dumbhead ..." Delahay finally thought and wheezed easily while pulling the heavy wooden door behind himself into the lock, then he slowly walked along the corridor.

On the flip side, he knew that Fowler wasn´t so wrong with his statements. Delahay was aware of the fact that Guy Bennett used each imaginable situation to attract attention ... and he knew as well that Bennett had him in his hand with the secret, both were sharing. It turned out that he wasn´t the only one who was hiding something and Delahay was almost grateful, that Bennett decided to leave school voluntarily. He didn´t make a big fuss and kept the dirty little secrets for himself, at least those concerning Delahay.

After Bennett's disappearing, Delahay didn´t think that much anymore about what happened, but after these days together with Elaine, he started wondering if all what happened, if all what they have done to Guy Bennett was really legitimate and justified.

Again and again, Delahay thought about the lines he had written to Elaine this afternoon. The young man started wondering if Guy Bennett just wasn´t the embodiment of what he was keeping back from himself for such a long time. No doubt, Guy was different, often impudent and provocative with his behavior – but he was dreamy, he was a passionate person ... and at the end, he came out of the closet what everybody already knew but no one wanted to enunciate.

Delahay realized that Guy was already doing something, he hasn´t been able to until a short time ago: Guy lived ... and Guy loved, against all odds, against all conventions. Indeed, Guy Bennett loved men ... but what did this matter at the end? Anyhow, _he_ wasn´t afraid of his own feelings, what has been notable on Guy's facial expression when he left school on his last day, his head held high, very much to Delahay's surprise.

After this, everything was business as usual, the small dirty secrets remained secret and after a while, it was as if Guy Bennett would never have existed at St.Vincent's ... but only now, Delahay realized that Guy Bennett had taught him a lesson in his own way. Everybody believed, they were the winners and Guy Bennett was the loser, the poor sod ... but it was exactly the other way around!

Would Delahay or Barclay or anyone else have ever dared to sabotage the military parade on purpose and lose the pot? No! Everybody would have been way too afraid of the fellow student´s reactions! Especially afraid of the punishment awaiting him, afraid of the disgrace to be the reason for the messed parade. Everybody was afraid - except Bennett! And how this lad got himself out of this affair! His coolness and his impertinence to blackmail the Gods with his dirty little secrets was the icing on the cake! Delahay still remembered the words yelling at him while Bennett grinned against him and Barclay, threatening them to go to Mr. Fargeson: "My God, I´ll thrash you myself!"

How furious he had been. If Barclay wouldn´t have held him back, the young man really would have lost control and beaten up this arrogant snob ... however, if this incident would happen _today_, Delahay wouldn´t want to beat up Guy Bennett anymore. Probably he would walk over to him, shake his hand and say: "Good Lord, you really have courage Bennett, I´ve got to hand it to you."

Indeed, Bennett had given Delahay a lesson, a lesson for life he just realized and started to understand. How stupid he has been, how blind he has been!

For the second time, Delahay thought about the lines he had written to Elaine this afternoon and he sighed lightly when he thought of what with he had experienced with her the last days. Elaine and Guy Bennett embodied both in their ways what Delahay didn´t want to see, didn´t want to hear, didn´t want to permit in his life so far ... and now, he was so overwhelmed by his feelings that he didn´t know how to interprete them.

For a split second, Delahay gazed out of the window at the patio and suddenly, it was as if he could see Guy Bennett in front of his inner eye, standing close to one of the windows, wearing his robe, his head leaned against the cool wood panelling. For a short moment, the young man stopped, not moving at all. Delahay still remembered watching Guy Bennett gazing at the patio, completely lost in his thoughts. He was almost surprised, how well he still could remember griping at him, what the hell he was doing here, walking past him with fast steps.

But only now, Delahay started asking himself what was keeping Guy Bennett awake this evening. What has been the reason been for this longing in his eyes, for this light sadness in his face? It was surely not because of him, Delahay was aware of this. But after all what happened, the young man now realized, what didn´t let Guy Bennett sleep this evening. It was the longing for the one he loved.

And wasn´t this something, Delahay now had in common with Guy Bennett? Couldn´t he find his sleep either because the longing for Elaine let his entire body hurt?

Delahay turned around the corner and stopped at the large bank of windows of the big studying room, having a good overview over the park. The young man gripped the doorknob, turned it round and opened one of the big windows. It wasn´t really cold, but the light breeze getting into the room made Delahay shivering. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled the fresh air while his thoughts kept on leading him away from this place more and more.

He could see Elaine's face before his inner eye, her long hair falling gently over her shoulders and her tender skin gleaming lightly in the moonlight. Delahay sighed. He missed Elaine, he missed her like crazy and each fiber of his body and his soul yearned for her.

Where was she? Was she now in her school in North England, maybe in a dormitory as well? Was she awake as well, thinking of him? Would the wind carry his thoughts to Elaine and whisper into her ear in the voice of love? Would it tell her, how much Delahay loved Elaine and how much he missed her? Would it tell her, how much he needed her, how much he desired her?

Delahay put his hand on the bulge of his dark pin striped pants and he gasped when his hand slowly opened the zipper.

While he still kept his eyes closed, he imagined how he would lay in his bed in the dormitory. It would be dark, only the the moonlight would throw a weak ray of light through the window. Delahay would hear nothing else except the sleeping boys. His eyes would be closed and he would pretend to be asleep but he would be wide awake and together with Elaine in his thoughts, longing for her so much that it almost ripped him into pieces.

Delahay's hand slipped through the opened zipper and gently rubbed over the fabric of his underwear. His body started relaxing under his own caresses and Delahay moaned softly. But then, he hesitated for one moment and opened his eyes. Could he really do that? What if someone would find him here? What would happen then?

On the flip side, he wondered if Elaine would lay in her bed just in this moment, doing exactly the same he was doing now. The thought of Elaine stroking herself excited Delahay and he caught himself wishing to sit at her bed and watch her pleasing herself. No, he couldn´t hold it back any longer. This longing, this lust, this desire ... was simply too strong.

The young man closed his eyes again and his voice started panting lightly when his hand began to rub firmer over the fabric of his underwear while his other hand propping at the cool wall. Then, his fingers started sliding carefully under the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down slowly, now touching the tender skin of his manhood.

Suddenly, Delahay would open his eyes when hearing a familiar voice whispering. He would recognize Elaine's face in the moonlight, placing her finger on his lips, so gently, so beautiful. She would wear his plaid robe, which would be way too oversized for her and a seductive smile would play around her lips when Delahay would sit up and Elaine's hands folding back the blanket. His hands would firmly grip her hips when Elaine would mount him, her fingers fidgering with the waistband of his pyjamas.

Delahay's hand now started rubbing firmer over the skin of his manhood and with each passing second, the young man could feel his increasing arousal under his hand.

Elaine's and Delahay's lips would hungrily meet again and again and his hands would caress Elaine's breasts through the fabric of the robe. Her soft hair would gently fall over her shoulders and Delahay would groan lightly when his hands would strip the robe off Elaine's body, bringing her tender naked skin and her beautiful small breasts to light.

"Oh Thomas, I love you ..." Elaine's voice would whisper into his ear, panting lightly when Delahay's love sword would enter her and Elaine would start thrusting him slowly and deeply.

Again and again, their lips would meet, hungrily kissing each other, so longingly, so crazy of love. Elaine would press her lips on his while Delahay would try to suppress a loud moan and his arms would grip her just firmer while Elaine would thrust his love sword just deeper into her, her fingers clung into his hair.

Delahay clasped his manhood even more, moving lightly while massaging himself and in his thoughts, his lips would suck eagerly at Elaine's nipples while their rhythm of love would get deeper and faster.

Both would addict themselves more and more to the burning desire of their bodies and souls, searching, demanding, passionate.

"Oh Elaine..." Delahay panted aloud and burrowed his face in the sleeve of his jacket, in order to suppress his panting while his hand kept on rubbing more demanding and faster over his hardened manhood.

Then, Delahay would press his lips on Elaine´s and he would hold her body close when the enormous wave of her orgasm would make her body tremble. While they were kissing each other in his thoughts, Delahay bit into the sleeve of his jacket, suppressing his loud groan when he came, panting and sweating.

For a few seconds, the young man was not able to move. While he told Elaine in his thoughts, how much he loved her, his mind returned into the room little by little and he slowly realized what he had done. His gaze moved over to the corner before him and Delahay gasped when he noticed the shiny mark at the brickwork. That only could have been his work!

The entire thing had something good though. In his passion and his eagerness, he at least kept a good aiming ability and fired his powder into a corner and not across the entire room! On the other hand, nobody must see what had happened here. But running around with a bucket and a cleaning mop he couldn´t do now either. For sure, some of the students would wake up and then everybody would wonder, why Delahay was cleaning a wall in the middle of the night!

The young man dressed quickly, then he gripped the big potted palm standing on a small footstool and pulled it over into the corner, where Delahay had left his love juice.

Inside, he had to smile when he thought of Elaine. He wondered if she would approve what he just did. Maybe she would be annoyed ... but maybe, she would grin at him seductively and whisper into his ear, how much she was pleased about him making such good progress.

Delahay grinned broadly and kissed Elaine in his thoughts, then he left the room, switched off the lights and closed the door carefully.


	22. Finally Sunday!

Delahay could hardly believe it, but the days until Sunday passed faster than he ever dared to hope.

Finally, his big day has come: today he would have his graduating ceremony at the St. Vincent´s College. Delahay realized that this day was something special in so many respects, even if this was something he really didn´t notice before. His time being a student was over now and he would start studying very soon, making his first steps in the professional world in one of the most well-known lawyers offices in London.

Today was the end and at the same time, the beginning of a new phase in his life: he wasn´t a boy anymore, now he was young man. From now on, it was up to him finding his place in society and being respected as a man. Indeed, Delahay looked forward to this new phase of life. Nevertheless, nothing was so important in this moment then was he was longing for so much the last days – today, he finally would see Elaine again!

Oh, how much he was yearning for her! How much he missed looking into her beautiful face and her sparkling eyes, listening to her voice, laughing and arguing with Elaine, holding her in his arms, feeling her soft curly hair in his hands and her beautiful body close to him. Delahay sighed. Elaine really had no idea what she has done to him! She didn´t know at all, how important she has become to him now, how much he needed and wanted her - and how much he loved her.

_How could I ever exist before - without her? ´,_ flashed throuch his mind. _Unbelievable, how empty my life has been before without Elaine … ´ _

Delahay snapped from his thoughts when young Wharton flounced into the large hall, announcing "20 minutes left until the parade!". No sooner the last word has whisked over Wharton´s lips, a huge hustle and bustle among the college´s graduates suddenly prevailed and Delahay realized that they indeed didn´t have much time anymore. He took a deep breath and adjustened his uniform, while still many of the young men just started dressing, some of them gazing out of the window, hoping to get a glimpse of their family and friends from the distance.

Delahay looked down at himself. He really didn´t like the idea of deploying in full gear to military march music, he actually found it pretty idiotic. On the one hand, military drill belonged to the educational program of St. Vincent College, but on the flip side, this school wasn´t a military academy. Delahay had his doubts, if such a parade was the right thing to say good-bye to the graduation class. But he didn´t want to be a killjoy either or even incur the wrath of his fellow schoolmates. So he agreed when the parade finally became a settled matter at the school meeting last year. After all, he didn´t want to go down into college history as another lord besides Guy Bennett, who has ruined a military parade. And now, as he would march in his uniform next to Neil, looking into the content faces of his parents, Delahay just thought _So what? If the others are having their fun with this – it´s alright with me.´_

The large residence hall of the Longford house had been provided to this year´s graduates as a dressing room, as this has been the house on the whole campus being the furthermost of the large main house. From here, the graduates would march through the front gate into the large inner court, where their family and friends would welcome them. The lower grades of the St. Vincent College would seam the edge of way to the gate, applauding respectfully to the graduates and congratulate them after the ceremony. They all would attend a short service, then the young men would change their clothes again, in order receive their diplomas, adornded with some concluding praise words of the head master.

Delahay gazed briefly out of the window, before leaving the large hall together with Neil. He went downstairs in fast steps, he almost rushed down and he had to make sure not to stumble over his own feet. He had hoped to get a glimpse of Elaine or of his family although he knew, they were way too far away from the Longford house. And besides this, it was not allowed to the graduates leaving the house before the beginning of the parade, wanting to change a word with their families. Probably they all would already await the parade at the entrance gate anyway - Mother and Father, Mrs. Barclay, Aunt Maggie … and Elaine.

A thousand thoughts flashed through Delahay´s head. How would Elaine react when seeing him again? And how would he react when their looks would meet? The young man knew, he would need to pull himself together in order to excite no suspicion, above all not his friend Neil Barclay who would march next to him in the parade. But if he could hav it his own way, he would stop marching immediately at Elaine´s sight, embrace her and kiss her long and tenderly.

Delahay snapped from his thoughts. Suddenly he heard the pounding feet of the young men on the pebbles when Sergeant Major Anderson yelled "Attentioooon!!" and the graduation class formed up. Quickly, he took his place in the row and adjusted his uniform again. Neil Barclay stole a peep at his friend but he didn´t say anything. Obviously Delahay was nervous but could he really take this amiss? He didn´t feel any better. Neil Barclay cleared his throat and Delahay swallowed heavily when Sergeant Major Anderson gave the order for marching off and the graduation class started to move. The music corps of the St. Vincent College started playing it first piece and preceded, announcing the arrival of the young college graduates. Their families had already met at the gate, seaming the last section of the way. When the class has marched in, they would follow into the inner court in order to attend the planned service together.

Delahay tried not to dissemble but the more the class approached the gate, the more nervous he got. His gaze started moving around from one side to the other, looking for Elaine. Delahay´s heart throbbed wildly and for one moment he believed, it would jump out of his chest at once when he finally could see Elaine from a distance.

She was standing between Father and Aunt Maggie, so stunning in her stramineous dress and her curly light brown hair. She had already noticed him as well. Elaine knew that she would see Delahay in his military uniform – bue she didn´t expect at all that he would look so good in it. The young woman felt her knees getting soft and no matter, how much she tried - she just couldn´t help but smile. When Mrs. Barclay noticed her daughter smiling, she briefly gazed over to her. And when she discovered her son in the parade, trying to suppress a smile, she was convinced of the fact that Elaine was just happy about her brother´s successful graduation. She was relieved that the instant rivalry between the siblings didn´t play a role at least in this moment.

But Aunt Maggie knew it better. She couldn´t help but smile as well and winked encouraging at the two young men. Mr. and Mrs. Delahay also smiled when noticing their son in the parade, nodding at him appreciative but the young man was barely able to think straight when he looked at Elaine´s sparkling eyes. After the move-in of the class into the inner court, the service was held. Delahay had trouble to pull himself together, not watching to Elaine or even smile at her all the time. But he knew that she was feeling exactly the same.

To finally see her again was by far the most wonderful thing that could happen to him today. It was even more wonderful than his graduation. But the moment, when the whole ceremony would be over and Delahay finally could speak to Elaine, was still so incredibly far away and each minute passing by seemed to him like half eternity. The young man tried to hold out as good as he could and he literally thanked the Lord on his knees when receiving his diploma in the early afternoon, wearing his dark pinstripe suit. Finally, the official part of the graduation program was over.

When greeting Elaine, Delahay behaved the way as it was expected of a gentleman, but inside, his heart flew over with joy. He just wanted to gaze into her eyes again, feel her tender hand in his and hear her soft voice. He yearned so much for finally holding her close in his arms, kissing and stroking her and he secretly hoped, that the moment would come where he could be alone with Elaine.

The weather couldn´t have been better this afternoon and the sun was shining from the bright blue sky when Neil and Delahay walked slowly through the big college park with their families. The two young men and Mr. Delahay preceded, the ladies behind them. Somewhere in the park, a cricket game took place and the applause of the audience and the voices of the players could be heared while the two young graduates guided their families through the park in order to give them a short overview over the campus.

"This here is really a wonderful place to go to school, Thomas." Mrs. Delahay finally said sighed slightly. "This beautiful park and these wonderful old houses …"

"Oh, I completely agree with you. Indeed, these walls here could tell you entire stories, Mrs. Delahay." Elaine started and smiled lightly. "Neil, did you actually know that your school´s main house was a house being made of red bricks in the time of the Tudors? It got reconstructed and modified by the famous architect Henry Holland. Henry Holland was one of the leading architects of neoclassicism in the 18th century and besides the Carlton House in London, he also has built the Marine Pavilion in Brighton for King George IV."

"Oh, how interesting!" Delahay admitted, turned around and gazed over to Elaine. "I didn´t know this at all!"

Architecture was Elaine´s passion - and maybe the right moment would come now to be finally alone with her?

"Elaine has a weakness for architecture, you must know!" Aunt Maggie said aloud. "She knows so much about it, it´s almost incredible! Neil, did you know by the way that your sister is a fantastic artist as well?"

Neil grimaced slightly and turned around. Somehow, this conversation took a strange twist and he didn´t like this at all.

"I can second this. Elaine´s work is really good." Delahay threw in before Neil could say anything at all. "I am not fit at all to hold a candle to her."

Suddenly the young man realized, that he indeed was skating on thin ice by making this remark. Neil Barclay could possibly misunderstand his comment and use this opportunity to enunciate something in front of the entire family what shouldn´t be said out aloud at all – unless he was convinced of the fact that really nothing between Elaine and his best friend has happened on Ten Oaks´.

"Well, then you both seem to have something you can talk about the entire time." Neil answered snippy and gazed over to his friend.

Delahay even didn´t dare to interpret it. Maybe he was wrong and Neil already knew everything. Was this remark supposed to be a warning? Maybe Neil would tell everything if Delahay wouldn´t stop siding with Elaine in front of everybody. Delahay snapped from his thoughts when he heard Elaine´s voice again.

"Too bad that you don´t share my enthusiasm for art and architecture, Neil." Elaine answered after noticing the annoyed gaze on her brother´s face. "Otherwise you would´t talk that derogative if you would recognize the beauty of these wonderful old buildings."

"It almost seems as if you like to take a closer look on these old houses, Miss Barclay." Mr. Delahay noticed, smiled lightly and turned around to the young woman.

On the inside, Delahay thanked his father for this remark. Even if Neil Barclay had in mind to say something in front of the entire family what shouldn´t be said - now he couldn´t do it anymore. Without knowing it, Mr. Delahay has bolstered his son enormously.

"Oh, indeed, indeed … " Elaine answered and smiled lightly, internally grateful for the fact that she obviously had found a confederate in Mr. Delahay. "You know, for me as a architecture enthusiasist, this place is almost a treasure chamber."

"Neil, how about you and Thomas showing Elaine a bit of your school?" Aunt Maggie suggested and tried to ignore the lightly shocked gaze, Eleanore Barclay was giving her. "After all, you don´t want to run around with us wrinkly ones the entire time, do you?"

Aunt Maggie didn´t made this proposal without a reason. She knew her nephew and for sure, he would do everything not to meet this demand and take care of his sister. Perhaps this would be a chance for Elaine and young Thomas to spend some time alone? She just could imagine too well, how much the two lovers were longing for some time for themselves and for one moment, Maggie thought of their own time as a young woman.

Neil swallowed and turned briefly, his hands firmly stuffed in his pants pockets. He feared that such a thing would come now - and showing Elaine his school in detail on _his_ graduation ceremony was the last thing he wanted. Why did Elaine had to come to the fore and why did Aunt Maggie supported this behavior again like so many times before?! It was _his_ graduation, not Elaine´s!! Today, _he_ was the important person, not Elaine!!

And how Aunt Maggie expressed herself again!! "Us wrinkly ones "- and this in presence of his best friend and his family!!

"Umm …" Neil started but he didn´t come further.

That was the moment, Delahay was waiting for. Now, this was _his_ chance!

"I would be honored to show our school to Miss Barclay." the young man started carefully. "I would allocate myself doing this round tour alone with ther. But of course only if you allow, Neil."

Now everybody stopped, Neil briefly gazed at his friend. He was surprised and shocked at the same time over Delahay´s offer, but also relieved as well. Secretly, he was glad that he could withdraw himself this way from his obligation to take care of his sister - and maybe this was the best solution, considering this easily strained and already embarrassing situation.

"I don´t mind." Neil finally answered and a light smile whisked over Elaine´s lips, though she hoped that nobody would notice.

"This is really very nice from you, Mr. Delahay." Elaine said politely, when the young man stepped over to her, smiling lightly.

"I feel very honored, Miss Barclay." Delahay answered and offered his arm to Elaine, then he turned briefly to Neil and his family.

"No worries, just go." Mr. Delahay said and nodded over to his son and the young woman, encouraging them to leave.

"So, we see each other later again at tea time …" Neil added in a dry voice, trying to act relaxed and appreciative as much as possible, but inside he was broiling.

Another time again, Elaine just got what she wanted! And all seem to approve it, Delahay´s parents included! But obviously, he didn't have another choice but making a good face on the matter.

"Though, please don´t come back too late!" Neil shouted after them when Elaine and Delahay had already started moving.

Both stopped and turned around.

"Oh, of course." Elaine answered politely and nodded over to her brother. „We will be back on time, promised."

Delahay nooded again to his parents and Neil, then the two turned around again and Delahay guided Elaine over to the main house.


End file.
